Retour dans le passé
by Miione
Summary: Quand les enfants de nos héros décident de changer le futur. Chapitre 6 enfin en ligne. Enjoy! N'oubliez pas les petites reviw, elles font toujours plaisir X)
1. Chapter 1

La gare King Cross grouillait de monde. Sorciers comme moldus se pressaient pour ne pas être en retard.  
Une lumière légèrement bleutée apparut dans un coin sombre à l'abri des regards. Lorsqu'elle disparut, se trouvaient 6 enfants, qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de 10 ans, sauf un bébé, qui était dans les bras d'une petite brune, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus, pétillants de malices et d'intelligence. Il y avaient 3 filles et 3 garçons.  
Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et l'un des garçons, brun, les yeux acier, demanda avec curiosité:  
- Tu crois que c'est là Rose?  
- Je sais pas, mais, c'est Dumby qui m'a appris cette formule..., alors, je suppose que ça doit être là, lui répondit la dénommée Rose.  
Les enfants se dirigèrent entre la voix 9 et 10 et elle prit la parole en expliquant ce qu'ils allaient faire:  
- Les jumeaux, vous passez en premier, ensuite c'est vous les cousines, on passe après avec Hugo et on vous rejoins de l'autre côté .  
Ils acquiescèrent et les jumeaux, qui ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment passèrent, suivit des 2 filles, toutes deux rousses, puis ce fut au tour de Rose et d'Hugo.  
- Waou! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur une fois de l'autre côté du passage.  
- Bon, dit Rose en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur sa valise:  
- Locomotor Barda, prononça-t-elle et sa valise s'éleva dans les airs. Elle fut rapidement suivie des autres.  
- Venez, on va essayer de trouver un compartiment, dit le deuxième jumeau.  
Ils en trouvèrent un de libre et s'y installèrent. Le train démarra quelques minutes plus tard. A midi, ils invoquèrent des sandwichs et un biberon pour Hugo et passèrent le reste du voyage à discuter ou se reposer. Une heure avant que le train ne s'arrête, ils mirent leur robe de sorciers.  
Le train entra en gare et quand il s'arrêta complètement ils descendirent sur le quai, où Hagrid rassemblait les premières années pour aller dans les barques.  
Un de leurs nouveaux camarades leur lança un sort et leur barque se renversa, les envoyant dans l'eau, sous les rires des autres ayant assistés à la scène. Ils ne purent se venger car ils étaient arrivés devant les grilles du château. Une fois derrière les grandes portes menant à la Grande Salle, Rose les fit sécher avec un Tergeo exécuté avec brio.  
Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, tous les regards se portèrent sur les nouveaux venus. Les enfants cherchèrent leurs parents des yeux et quand ils les trouvèrent, ils en perdirent leur souffle.  
Minerva Mc Gonagall commença l'appel pour le début de la répartition.  
- Attends une minute, comment on va faire avec nos noms de famille? Dumby à été clair, ils ne doivent pas savoir qui nous sommes ni pouvoir faire le lien, surtout avec ta mère, commença à paniquer l'une des rousses.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, j'ai changée nos noms, la rassura Rose. Olivia et toi, vous vous appelez William, vous les jumeaux, c'est Camille, et nous c'est Jean. Je sais que maman pourrait faire le rapprochement avec son deuxième prénom mais j'ai pas trouvée d'autres idées en si peu de temps, alors...On va faire avec.

- Ouais, j'comprends, compatit Lily.

- Olivia William, appela Mc Gonagall, les interrompant.

Olivia s'avança vers le tabouret et le professeur lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête pour qu'elle soit répartie dans l'une des 4 maisons.

- Hum, mais tu n'as pas encore 11 ans? s'étonna-t-il, oh, je vois, t'es une Weasley, je dirais sans la moindre hésitation:

- GRYFFONDOR, hurla-t-il.

Il y eut une explosion d'applaudissements à la table des Lion, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle applaudirent poliment alors que Serpentard ne réagissait même pas. Olivia alla sa table et demanda timidement à Ron, si elle pouvait s'asseoir à côté de lui et celui-ci lui répondit positivement.  
- Lily William, s'exclama la directrice de la maison Gryffondor.  
Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le Choixpeau fut mis sur sa tête.  
- Je vois, encore une Weasley, bah avec toi non plus pas d'hésitations:  
- SERDAIGLE, annonça-t-il, ce qui provoqua une explosion d'applaudissements chez les Bleu et Bronze, que les Rouge et Or et les Jaune et Noir applaudirent poliment, et que les Vert et Argent ne bronchaient toujours pas.  
Lily se dirigea vers sa table et demanda Luna, aussi timidement qu'Olivia avait demandée à Ron, si elle pouvait se mettre à côté d'elle et Luna la regarda avec son éternel sourire rêveur et lui répondit avec douceur:  
- Bien sûre, assis toi.  
- James Camille, annonça Minerva.  
James s'assit sur le tabouret et on lui posa les vieux Choixpeau sur sa tête brune.  
- Oh, un Potter, dit-il surpris, je crois que je vais te mettre à:  
- GRYFFONDOR.  
Les Lions applaudirent joyeusement et aucune réaction des Serpentard.  
James alla vers Harry et lui demanda d'une petite voix:  
- Est ce que je peux m'asseoir?  
- Oui bien sûre, répondit le survivant en se poussant pour lui faire de la place pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.  
- Scorpius Camille.  
- Un Malefoy, difficile, très difficile, comme j'hésite, j'te demande, où veux tu aller mon garçon?  
- Je sais pas, hum, Serpentard pour être avec mon père.  
- D'accord, alors je vais te mettre à :  
- SERPENTARD.  
Il y eut à la table des Serpents un tonnerre d'applaudissements et Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle applaudirent poliment, même si les Gryffondor étaient tristes pour le nouveau Serpentar, être à Serpentard ,'était jamais bon signe pour eux, tout sauf Serpentard.  
Scorpius alla devant Malefoy et lui demanda avec hésitation s'il pouvait se mettre côté de lui et surpris que ce première année lui parle, celui ci se contenta d'hocher positivement la tête.  
- Hugo Jean, appela Mc Gonagall en se disant que ce nom lui disait quelque chose.  
Rose déposa son frère par terre et il essaya de monter sur le tabouret, mais comme il était trop petit il n'y arriva pas. C'est Rose qui le mit dessus et Mc Gonagall lui mit le Choixpeau sur sa petite tête blonde qui disparus l'intérieur.  
- Oh mais tu es tout petit, t'as même pas encore 5 ans. Mais si Dumbledore t'a accepté, il doit avoir ses raisons, alors où vais-je te mettre...?  
- GRYFFONDOR.

Les Gryffondor hésitèrent entre applaudir ou rire mais choisir d'applaudir tout de même, il valait peur-être mieux pour eux.

Rose fut la dernière être appelée.

- Je vois une grande puissance, un besoin de faire ses preuves et une toute aussi grande tristesse. Je pense que la maison qui te conviendrait le plus est:  
- GRYFFONDOR.  
Les Rouge et Or applaudirent vivement, heureux d'avoir un nouveau membre de plus, surtout qu'elle avait l'air d'être très intelligente.  
Rose se leva, prit Hugo par la main et ils allèrent devant Hermione. Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt devant celle-ci pour la regarder, puis Rose lui demanda s'ils pouvaient s'asseoir son frère et elle avec elle et Hermione leur offrit un magnifique sourire en acceptant.  
Une fois assise entre Hermione et sa cousine, Rose fit apparaître un petit parchemin, elle y écrivit quelques mots et l'envoya dans les airs, où il disparut avant de réapparaître dans l'assiette de Dumbledore, qui le lut discrètement et afficha une mine étonnée. Il leva la tête pour regarder l'expéditeur et hocha la tête.  
- Pourquoi Dumbledore à hoché la tête? demanda curieusement la Gryffondor, qui avait assistée l'échange silencieux.  
- On t'as jamais appris que la curiosité était un vilain défaut? répondit simplement la petite brune.  
Hermione la regarda surprise mais ne dit rien. Elle sentit un regard sur elle et levant les yeux elle croisa ceux de Fleur Delacour, leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et ancienne adversaire du survivant lors du Tournois Des Trois Sorciers. Leur regard se croisèrent et elles se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser toutes les deux les yeux en rougissant.  
- Tu as faim? demanda affectueusement Rose à son frère.  
-Oui, répondit Hugo.  
Elle prit le poisson qui était dans son assiette et enleva toutes les arrêtes avant de le mettre dans celle de son frère, qui mangea avec appétit.  
- Vous avez quel âge? demanda suspicieusement Mione.  
- Tu es vraiment curieuse toi dis donc. Mais je vais te le dire, nous tous, mon frère excepté , on a 8 ans et lui il en a 4 et demi, pourquoi?  
- Vous avez été admis alors que vous n'avez même pas 11 ans? s'étonna Ron.

- Oui, mais nous sommes plus puissants que vous, de par nos parents et nos professeurs, expliqua James.

- Vous êtes puissants comment? demanda curieusement le survivant.  
- Tu vois mon cousin, il n'a que 4 ans et demi? eh bah il est plus puissant que votre sorcier ou sorcière le ou la plus puisant(e), dit Olivia.

- Genre, ton cousin, ce moustique pourrait battre Harry ou Hermione? Ahaha laisse moi rire, se moqua le rouquin.  
- Oui, il pourrait les battre facilement en duel s'il voulait.  
- Impossible, affirma Ron.  
- Tu paris? demanda Hugo, piqué au vif.  
- Hugo, parles pas la bouche pleine, le gronda sa sœur.  
- Escuse-moi Rosie.  
- Ça va pour cette fois. Au faite Ron, on tient le pari, et vous? lui demanda la Gryffondor, une lueur de défit dans le regard.  
- Nous aussi, répondit vivement Ron qui ne voulait pas perdre la face.  
- Je marche pas, intervient la principale concernée.  
- Pourquoi Mione? demanda Harry.  
- Parce que... j'ai mes raisons.  
- S'il te plaît Hermione, insista la petite brune.  
- Je... d'accord, capitula la préfète en chef.  
- Ouais, s'exclama le bambin, heureux d'affronter la plus puissante élève de Poudlard.  
Le dîner terminé, les préfets, dont Hermione et Ron faisaient partis, accompagnèrent les premières années à leur dortoir, sauf les 6 enfants qui se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, comme avait demandée Rose.  
Quand le petit groupe arriva, ils y trouvèrent les professeurs Rogue, Mc Gonagall, Delacour et Dumbledore. Celui-ci les invita s'asseoir et commença une fois tout le monde installé.  
- De quoi vous vouliez nous parler? demanda le directeur de Poudlard.  
- Hem... et bien voila, nous heu... nous venons du futur, annonça Scorpius avec hésitation.  
- QUOI!? hurlèrent Mc Gonagall, Rogue et Fleur. Seul Dumbledore resta silencieux.  
- Pff, les vieux, soupira James, elle est pas vieille pourtant, dit-il en désignant Fleur du doigt.  
- Hey! se vexèrent les professeurs.  
Hugo éclata de rire, rire contagieux, puisque les autres se mirent à rire.  
- Je vois pas c'qui y a de drôle là dedans, bougonna la blonde.  
- Excusez nous professeurs, ce que j'essayais d'vous dire c'est que nous venons du futur, répéta le blond platine.

- Pourquoi vous êtes venus dans le passé? demanda calmement le barbu, et surtout qui vous à envoyé?  
- On est venu pour changer le futur, et le fait qu'on soit là c'est ton oeuvre, c'est toi qui nous a envoyé ici, l'informa Lily.  
- Erreur! s'exclama le plus âgé du bureau, jamais je n'enverrais quelqu'un dans le passé , ni dans le présent ni dans le futur, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.  
- Il y a une chose qu'on vous a pas dit, rectifia Olivia,... dans le futur c'est... c'est, mais elle n'arrivait pas finir sa phrase tant sa voix était nouée par l'émotion.  
Rose reprit le relais pour permettre à sa cousine de se reprendre.  
- Dans le futur, notre futur, c'est Voldemort qui va gagner, annonça-t-elle sombrement.  
Un silence pesant suivit la terrible nouvelle.  
- Je comprends mieux en effet, murmura Dumbledore, mais pourquoi j'ai envoyé des enfants pour une telle mission?  
- Parce que les adultes maintiennent la résistance, ceux qui avaient étés désignés sont... ils sont morts, dit douloureusement Rose, et comme nous avions des êtres chers que nous voulions voir, nous nous sommes portés volontaires, quant à Hugo, il voulait voir sa maman, et j'ai pas pus lui dire non.  
- Comment nous connaissez vous? demanda suspicieusement Mc Gonagall.  
- Heu Rose? interrogea James.  
- Oui, on peut, de toutes façons on a pas le choix, on aura besoin d'eux, alors autant leur dire.

- Tu t'en occupes? demanda le blond platine.  
- Heu... d'accord, hésita-t-elle.

- Alors voilà, on vous connait parce que nos parents, enfin, nos futur parents sont des élèves de Poudlard.  
- Et qui sont-ils? demanda Dumbledore, bien qu'il s'en doutait.  
- A vous l'honneur cette fois les garçons.  
- Pff, lâcheuse... bref, lui c'est mon frère jumeau James, moi je m'appelle Scorpius, on a 8 ans et nos parents sont... Harry et... Drago.  
- Quoi!? s'écrièrent Rogue et Minerva.  
- Les fils de Potter et de Malefoy? c'est impossible! s'exclama-t-il sure de lui.  
- Pourquoi ça? s'étonnèrent les garçons.  
- Premièrement, deux garçons ne peuvent avoir des enfants ensembles et deuxièmement Potter et Malefoy se détestent depuis toujours, expliqua le professeur de potion.  
- Alors primo, nous sommes des sorciers et donc tout est possible, et secundo, de la haine l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas et tout peut toujours changer, contra James.  
- Enfin bref, les coupa l'une des rousses, moi je m'appelle Olivia, j'ai 8 ans et je suis la fille de Ron et Parvati.  
- D'où les cheveux roux, sourit Fleur.  
- Hum, acquiesça Olivia.  
- Moi je suis Lily, j'ai 8 ans et mes parents sont Ginny et Luna.  
- Miss Lovegood? s'étonna Mc Gonagall.  
- Heu bah oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai plus pris de Maman G que de Maman L, c'est aussi pour ça que je suis rousse moi aussi.  
- Lui c'est Hugo, il a 4 ans et demi et moi c'est Rose, j'ai 8 ans et nous sommes les enfants d'Hermione et de... toi, termina-t-elle en regardant Fleur.  
Celle-ci ne réagit pas tout de suite et quand l'information arriva enfin au cerveau, ses yeux s'ouvrirent tellement grands qu'on aurait dit des soucoupes.  
- Quoi? tu es... ma... mes enfants? demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.  
- Oui, et ceux de Maman Hermione. Le professeur de D.C.F.M. était estomaquée, elle regardait "ses" enfants avec un air ahuri adorable.  
- On voulait vous demander votre aide, parce qu'on a changé nos noms de famille mais je suis certaine que ça ne suffira pas à ma mère pour tout découvrir et, on est venu pour changer le futur, mais on ne doit pas intervenir avant que nos parents ne se soient déclarés, sinon on risque de changer trop de choses, notre Histoire, par exemple, expliqua Rose.  
- Je comprends, votre maman est très intelligente, assez pour vous démasquer, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour vous aider, déclara Dumbledore.  
- Attends, si vous êtes mes "enfants" et ceux d'Hermione, ça veut dire qu'elle et moi sommes ensembles? demanda Fleur qui n'en revenait toujours pas.  
- Heu bah oui.  
- Non, mais tu veux dire qu'on s'aime?  
- Bah à moins que je ne me trompes, que tu vives avec elle depuis plus de 10 ans, 15 en faite, que t'as des enfants avec elle pour t'amuser, heu bah ouais.  
- Oh mon dieu!  
- On dirait que ça te dégoûte, dit Rose surprise et déçue de la réaction de sa Maman F.  
- Non, je ne suis pas dégoûtée mais très surprise, parce que, je suis une demi-vélane et les vélanes ne sont pas homosexuelles enfin je crois, c'est pour ça que je suis surprise, et puis elle est très jolie votre Maman, dit-elle en rougissant comme une tomate.  
- On l'sait, c'est note Maman après tout! s'exclama joyeusement Hugo, ce qui les fit tous rire, sauf Rogue.

- Pour en revenir à nos moutons, on garde les faux noms ou on reprend les notre? demanda Lily.  
- Gardez les faux, jusqu'à ce que votre mère le découvre, conseilla Dumbledore.  
- Merci Dumby.  
Et ils regagnèrent leur dortoir. Hugo n'alla pas avec les autres garçons dans celui des Gryffondor, préférant dormir avec sa sœur.

XXX

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des lions, Ron et Hermione après avoir conduit les premières années à leur dortoir, allèrent rejoindre le survivant et Ron et lui commencèrent une partie d'échec version sorcier pendant qu'Hermione, fidèle à elle même lisait un livre, enfin essayait, car son esprit était occupé à vagabonder aux nouveaux et leur nouvelle professeur de D.C.F.M.  
- Mione? l'appela Ron.  
- Hein, quoi, tu m'as parlé? fit-elle en levant le nez de son bouquin.  
- T'étais où là ? lui demanda Harry amusé.  
- Je pensais Rose, Hugo, James, Scorpius, Olivia et Lily, dit-elle, omettant volontairement de mentionner leur nouvelle professeur, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression de les connaître, je sais c'est idiot mais c'est pourtant ce que je ressens.

- Moi aussi je l'ai ressentis, dirent Harry et Ron en chœur.

Hermione allait répondre, mais Ginny arriva et les interrompit.  
- Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'les trouves bizarres les premières années.  
- Bizarres comment? demanda la brune l'air de rien.  
- Comme si je les connaissais, et pas comme si je les avaient croisés dans la rue, non, comme si je les connaissais vraiment, c'est très étrange.  
-Oui, nous aussi nous avons cette impression, la rassura Mione.  
- Au moins je suis pas folle, ou du moins pas la seule, plaisanta la rouquine.  
- On devrait aller s'coucher, on verra si cette impression dure avec le temps, proposa la née moldus.  
-Oui t'as raison, acquiescèrent ils.

XXX

Pendant ce temps chez les vert et argent, Drago était dans la salle commune après avoir fait son devoir de préfet.  
Ses amis Crabbe et Goyle étaient eux aussi en train de jouer aux échecs. Drago aussi était dans la lune. Le blondinet qui s'était assis à côté de lui, lui rappelait quelqu'un sans qu'il puisse dire qui, et il pensait à son père et surtout un certain balafré.  
- Tu viens t'coucher Drago? lui demanda Crabbe.  
- Oui j'arrive tout d'suite.

XXX

Le lendemain, le réveil de Rose sonna à 7h3o. Rose alla prendre une douche en laissant dormir son petit frère. Un quart d'heure plus tard,  
elle revint lavée et habillée. Elle réveilla doucement le petit Gryffondor, le doucha et l'habilla.  
Elle prit son sac en bandoulière et celui du blondinet et ensembles ils descendirent dans la salle commune et, attendirent quelques minutes qu'Olivia et James les rejoignent et les Gryffondor se rendirent chez les Serdaigle pour aller chercher Lily.  
Ils retrouvèrent Scorpius devant la Grande Salle et entrèrent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Chacun alla à la table de sa maison.  
A la table des lions, ils retrouvèrent Hermione attablée. Elle leur donna leur emploi du temps.  
- Regarde Rosie, on a 2 heures de D.C.F.M. avec le professeur Delacour, 2 heures de métamorphose avec Mc Gonagall et une heure de botanique avec Madame Chourave, lui dit Hugo tout excité de passer 2 heures avec sa Maman Fleur.  
- Et en plus on est avec les Serpentard et les Serdaigle.  
- Et cette après midi on a potion et soin aux créatures magiques, s'enthousiasma Olivia.  
5 minutes plus tard Ginny et Harry descendirent à leur tour.

XXX

Les premières années attendaient patiemment leur professeur en discutant entre eux. Fleur arriva et les invita à entrer, ce qu'ils firent dans le calme.  
- Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Fleur Delacour, j'ai 21 ans et je serais votre professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal cette année. Pour voir votre niveau, nous allons faire un petit jeu. Vous allez vous mettre par 2, l'un va attaquer avec les sorts qu'il connait, et l'autre va se défendre et on échangera après.  
Les élèves se mirent par 2. Rose se mit avec Scorpius, Olivia avec Hugo, et James se retrouva seul.  
- Professeur, vous pouvez vous mettre avec moi? demanda-t-il.  
- Heu d'accord, accepta la jeune femme.  
- Allez-y, commencez.  
- Expelliarmus! commencèrent les attaquants.  
- Protégo! se défendirent les autres.  
Un magnifique bouclier apparut devant les lanceurs, les protégeant et renvoyant l'attaque aux attaquants. Certains, comme Fleur, Scorpius et Olivia les évitèrent de justesse, d'autres se les prirent de plein fouet et lâchèrent leur baguette.

- Accio baguette, s'exclamèrent les défenseurs.  
Une pluie de baguette alla directement dans les mains des lanceurs du sort.  
- Stop, bravo à tous, maintenant on inverse, les attaquants deviennent défenseurs et vis vers a. Allez-y.  
- Expelliarmus!  
- Protégo!  
Cette fois, tous évitèrent facilement le retour du sortilège.  
- Expelliarmus, enchaînèrent Hugo, Rose et James.  
- Protégo!  
Le frère et la soeur ne laissèrent pas le temps de se remettre leur à adversaire et rattaquèrent avec un "Stupéfix" bien sentit. Leur adversaire ne le virent pas venir et le prirent de plein fouet.  
- Accio baguette, s'écrièrent-ils en choeur.  
La baguette de Scopius et d'Olivia atterrirent directement dans leurs mains.  
James lui préféra le "Pétrificus totalus" pour attaquer sa tante. Celle-ci prise de cour ne pu rien faire d'autre que de regarder le sort foncer sur elle, et en quelques secondes, elle se retrouva totalement paralysée.  
- Accio baguette, dit-il tranquillement. Et la baguette de Fleur alla dans la main tendue du Gryffondor.  
- Finite incantatem! dirent les attaquants, libérant ainsi les ensorcelés.  
- Stop, c'était parfait, je vous félicite tous, vous pouvez y aller. Rose, Hugo, Scorpius, James et Olivia j'aimerais vous parler.  
Les nommés allèrent à son bureau et attendirent que tous les autres soient sortis pour parler.  
- Vous êtes très forts, d'où vous vient cette puissance? demanda-t-elle curieusement.  
- Maman, on t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut? se moqua sa fille.  
Le fait que "sa fille" l'appelle "Maman" lui fit une drôle de sensation, drôle mais plaisante.

- Heu, si, mais j'ai jamais vraiment écoutée, alors? insista-elle.  
- De vous, enfin de nos parents respectifs et de l'entraînement des professeurs, répondit James.  
- Waou! s'exclama Fleur impressionnée.  
- Allez-y les cousins, je vous rejoins en métamorphose, leur dit Rose en mettant Hugo dans les bras de Lily.  
Les autres partirent et laissèrent la mère et la fille.  
- Dis Maman, tu aimes déjà Maman Hermione?  
- Heu bah, c'est vrai que quand mon regard a croisé le siens hier soir au dîner, j'ai rougie sans savoir pourquoi, mais de là à dire que je l'aime, c'est un peu tôt, même si je sais que ça va être le cas plus tard, enfin si tu dis vrai, pourquoi?  
- Non, comme ça. Mais si tes sentiments se manifestent, tu te déclareras à Maman hein? s'assura sa fille, et je dis vrai .  
- Heu, de toutes façons je n'aurais pas vraiment le choix si je veux que vous naissiez ton frère et toi, alors oui, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ma puce, dit-elle sans réfléchir.  
Rose rougie au surnom. Cela faisait longtemps que Fleur ne l'avait pas appelée ainsi et cela lui manquait, même si c'était totalement de sa faute.  
- Je vais y aller. Maman est ce que je peux te faire un bisou? demanda-elle timidement.  
- Heu oui, acquiesça Fleur un peu étonnée de la demande de sa fille.

Elle se baissa tout de même pour être à sa hauteur. Rose s'approcha hésitante de sa mère et se réfugia dans ses bras. Elle passa ses petits bras autour du coup de la jeune femme et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire quand elle était plus petite, avant qu'elle ne commence à rejeter la jolie blonde à la mort de la née moldus.

Puis elle se détacha de l'étreinte rassurante de Fleur et partie en la laissant sur le cul.  
Elle arriva en même temps que le professeur de métamorphose.  
- Entrer, les invita-elle.

Ils entrèrent en silence.  
- Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir les bases et le programme de cette année, les informa Mc Gonagall.  
Les deux heures de cours passèrent rapidement et Gryffondor gagna 20 points grâce aux futuristes, Serdaigle et Serpentard gagnèrent 15 points.  
Ils furent encore appelés la fin du cours.  
- Comment ça se passe? voulut s'informer la directrice de la maison Gryffondor.  
- Ça va pour l'instant, lui répondit Olivia.  
- Vous pouvez y aller, au faite, nous avons préférés prévenir les autres professeurs, pour qu'il n'y ai pas de surprise.  
- D'accord.  
Et ils partirent pour le dernier cours de la matinée.

XXX

Le cours de botanique se passa sans encombre, et bientôt vint l'heure du repas. Ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle.

Hugo qui était affamé courrait quelques mètres devant et ne vit pas Hermione qui revenait de son cours de vol, et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, ils entrèrent en collision.  
- Aie, j'suis désolé, c'est ma faute, j'suis désolé, s'excusèrent-ils en chœur.  
- C'est rien, plus de peur que de mal, le rassura Hermione.  
- Ça va p'tit frère? demanda Rose avec inquiétude, tu t'es pas fais mal?  
- Nan ça va, j'ai rien.  
- Et toi? demanda-elle timidement à la Gryffondor.

- Oui, ça va, la rassura Hermione d'une voix douce.  
- On va manger? demanda joyeusement le bout d'chou.  
- Oui, on va manger, espèce d'estomac sur patte va, se moqua sa sœur.  
Pour toute réponse, il lui tira la langue et la traîna à moitié derrière lui jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Ils se séparèrent et chacun alla à sa table respective.  
- Comment s'est passée votre première matinée à Poudlard? demanda Hermione pour engager la conversation.  
- Bien, lui répondit joyeusement Hugo, c'était shouette.  
- Pourquoi vous êtes ici alors que vous n'avez pas l'âge? questionna Ron. Sa question déstabilisa les futuristes mais Rose se reprit vite et répondit calmement.  
- Pour apprendre à se battre, pour pouvoir protéger et aider nos familles, expliqua-elle, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux.  
- Vous, vous voulez vous battre? s'étonna Harry.  
- Non, mais si pour protéger ceux qu'on aime on doit se battre, alors on se battra, déclara Olivia avec détermination.  
Tous furent impressionnés par tant de détermination et ça redonna espoir et confiance à Harry et aux autres, leur démontrant que ce pour quoi ils se battaient chaque jour en valait la peine.  
- Au faite Hermione, je suis prêt pour le duel, la prévient le petit blondinet.  
Celle-ci sourie, amusée malgré elle par ce petit bout d'chou.  
- D'accord Hugo, que dirais-tu de ce soir dans la Salle Sur Demande? lui proposa-elle.  
- D'acc.  
Ils finirent de manger tranquillement et partirent pour leurs cours de l'après-midi. Les cours passèrent rapidement et la fin arriva avec l'excitation pour le duel à venir.  
Comme ils avaient 2 heures à tués avant le dîner, ils décidèrent de le faire maintenant et Hermione les amena jusqu'à la Salle Sur Demande.

Rose étant l'arbitre, elle donna les règles.

- Le duel est terminé lorsqu'un des duellistes perd sa baguette, que de la magie, pas de coups bas et pour finir, pas de coups dangereux, vous devez seulement vous désarmer.  
Le duel commença après que les duellistes eurent acquiescé.  
- Expelliarmus, commença la sixième année.  
- Protégo, contra le petit garçon.  
- Stupefix, répliqua-elle.  
Mais son fils l'évita facilement.  
- Alors Ma... enfin Hermione, c'est tout ce dont est capable la plus brillante élève que Poudlard n'ai jamais connu? la provoqua-il.  
Celle-ci le regarda surprise et comprit en voyant son sourire, qu'il la provoquait.

- D'accord, bonhomme, je me suis retenue, mais puisque tu me provoque, je vais te montrer de quoi est capable la pus brillante élève de Poudlard, lui affirma-elle, ce qui fit sourire ses enfants, ou plutôt futur enfants.  
- J'demande à voir, la taquina Hugo.  
- Oh, mais tu vas voir, et elle relança le combat avec détermination.  
- Levicorpus, dit-elle calmement, en pointant sa baguette sur le petit, qui s'éleva dans les airs.  
- Ooh, mam... heu Hermione repose moi tout d'suite, exigea-t-il.  
- Alors, on fait moins l'malin? se moqua-t-elle.  
Hugo réussit à se stabiliser et pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille et s'exclama:  
- Réducto!  
Hermione se mit à rétrécir jusqu'à la taille d'Hugo, ce qui la déconcentra et elle perdit le contact visuel avec lui, et le sort se brisa et Hugo se retrouva en chute libre, à 3 cm du sol il lança:  
- Arresto Momento.  
Il se retrouva en suspend pendant quelques petites secondes avant de s'écraser au sol avec sa baguette toujours dans les mains.  
- J'vais bien, affirma-t-il, envoyant les visages inquiets des autres.  
- Ho, t'es trop mignonne mam... Hermione, se moqua-t-il gentiment.  
Celle-ci n'ayant aucune réplique en tête lui tira la langue et pointa quand même sa baguette sur lui et lui lança avec la voix fluette des petits:

- Levicorpus!  
Mais comme elle devait faire le même poids qu'Hugo, il ne se passa rien et son fils en profita pour lui lancer le maléfice du saucisson:  
- Pétrificus totalus.  
Et Hermione se retrouva complètement pétrifiée, sous le regard des autres, elle s'écroula et dans sa chute elle perdit sa baguette, donnant ainsi la victoire à son fils.  
- Ouais, j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en sautillant partout autour des autres.  
- Hugo est le grand vainqueur, déclara Rose.  
- Finite incantatem, prononça-t-il, délivrant ainsi sa mère des sorts.  
- Pffiouf, contente de retrouver ma taille, non parce que vous commenciez à devenir effrayant, leur dit-elle, ce qui les fit sourire.  
- Toutes mes félicitations, s'adressa-t-elle au blondinet.  
Elle récupéra sa baguette. Sa montre sonna, indiquant l'heure du dîner. Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle.  
Scorpius alla à la table des Serpentard et Lily à la table des Serdaigle, à côté de Luna qui la regarda surprise, avant de lui tendre le jus de citrouille et de retourner là où elle était avant son arrivée.  
Lily la regarda et la trouva incroyablement belle. Luna se retourna et lui offrit un sourire rêveur, comme si elle avait lut dans ses pensées, ce qui la fit rougir, Lily lui répondit timidement. A la table des Lion, les discutions faisaient un joyeux boucan.  
Fleur arriva en retard la table professorale et toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction mais retournèrent rapidement leurs discutions.  
Tous sauf Hermione, qui avait croisée les yeux bleus de sa prof. A peine ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Fleur, qu'elle se retrouva, une fois encore hypnotisée par ses magnifiques yeux bleus, elle crue se noyée dans cet océan de bleu, et des papillons kamikazes vinrent élire domicile dans son ventre.  
Son corps et son esprit venaient de lui envoyer des signaux qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, depuis qu'elle avait croisée le regard de la blonde au dîner de la répartition, celle-ci la troublait-elle. Elle réussit à s'arracher à cette vision avec une force inhumaine. Elle voulut revoir ses si magnifiques yeux, mais garda obstinément les yeux rivés sur son assiette, manquant ainsi le regard aussi troublé de Fleur.  
Rose, Hugo, James, Olivia, Scorpius, Lily, Dumbledore et les autres professeurs assistèrent cet change silencieux avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, Rogue excepté.  
Dumbledore et Rose se regardèrent avec complicité et retournèrent à leur repas.

XXX

Hermione, dans un état second, suivit les autres Gryffondor dans leur salle commune. Elle s'assit lourdement dans l'un des canapé, près de la cheminée où un feu ronflait tranquillement.  
Ron et Harry commencèrent une partie d'échec version sorcier et James et Hugo une version non sorcier sous le regard surprit de Ron et Harry.  
- Quoi? leur demandèrent-ils.  
- Vous êtes des nés moldus? interrogea le survivant.  
- Nan, pourquoi? Nos parents sont tous sorciers et nous sommes sorciers, répondit James.  
- Vous savez qu'le jeu auquel vous jouez est la version non sorcier?  
- Oui on l'sais pourquoi?  
- Non comme ça, mais, comment connaissez vous cette version? demanda curieusement Harry.  
- Hem bah, ma mère et son père ont de la famille moldus. En faite ma mère est une née moldus et son père était dans une famille moldus, et ils nous ont appris, comme ils avaient appris.  
- Ok.  
Hermione de sont côté était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle pensait à Fleur, elle compris enfin les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posaient, et aussi les signaux que lui lançaient son corps et son esprit, mais n'était pas prête à les accepter.  
L'heure du couché arriva et ils allèrent se coucher. Elle essaya tout de même de dormir sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y arriverait pas . Au bout d'1h30, le sommeil pointa enfin le bout de son nez et elle réussit s'endormir mais son sommeil fut troublé par la belle française.

Dans ses quartiers la jeune française était dans le même état et son sommeil aussi fut troublé par la belle brune aux yeux noisettes.  
Le lendemain, c'est frais et dispo qu'elles descendirent petit déjeuner.  
A la table des profs la blonde leva la tête espérant rencontrer le regard pétillant de malice et d'intelligence qui perturbait ses songes, mais celle-ci garda sciemment la tête baissée, sachant pertinemment que si elle levait les yeux, elle se noierait dans un océan de bleu. Fleur attendit quelques secondes pour voir si celle qui la troublait tant allait lever le nez de son assiette, mais voyant que celle-ci refusait obstinément de lever les yeux, elle abandonna, non sans ressentir un douloureux pincement au cœur. Elle commença son petit déjeuner sans grand appétit.  
Hermione non plus ne mangea pas beaucoup. Bien que cette idée la faisait souffrir, elle avait décidée d'ignorer Fleur. Fleur et ses magnifiques yeux bleus, Fleur et son magnifique visage, Fleur et ses lèvres si tentantes, si roses et gonflées qui donnaient envie, Fleur qui était une femme alors qu'elle, elle n'était que "l'insupportable-miss-je-sais-tout", Fleur qui non seulement tait une femme, tout comme elle, mais qui plus est était une demi-vélane, et à sa connaissance les vélanes ne sont pas gay, mais surtout Fleur qui était son professeur. Ce qui veut dire que, même si Fleur partageait les mêmes sentiments, se serrait impossible. A cette pensée la Gryffondor poussa un énorme soupir et quitta la Grande Salle sans avoir mangée grand chose et sans un regard pour les autres, ratant par la même occasion les larmes qui tentaient de s'échapper des yeux de la française qui les réprima avec peine.  
Fleur s'excusa auprès des autres profs et quitta la salle. Elle suivit la perturbatrice de ses songes et la vit aller s'asseoir sous le chêne près du lac, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et les bras autour. Elle posa la tête dessus et de là où elle était Fleur entendit et vit parfaitement les sanglots et les tressaillements de la née moldus.  
La jeune prof voulue aller la rejoindre pour la prendre dans ses bras mais ses amis arrivèrent et elle partit dans ses appartements les larmes aux yeux. Seule Rose vit sa Maman Fleur partir en pleurant.  
Les amis de la brune s'assirent autour d'elle, formant un cercle protecteur. Aucun d'eux ne parla, ne sachant pas ce qui avait put mettre leur amie dans cet état, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire pour la réconforter.  
Hugo ne supportant pas de voir sa mère pleurer, se leva et passa ses petits bras autour du cou de celle-ci et lui offrir un bon câlin réconfortant. Surprise Hermione leva la tête et elle trouva un beau sourire enfantin.  
- Merci Hugo, pour ton câlin, sourit-elle.  
- De rien Mione, c'est gratuit et illimité, lui répondit son fils.  
Sentant qu'il fallait changer de sujet, Rose se mit à chanter une chanson moldus que sa Maman H leur chantait souvent quand ils avaient fait un cauchemar, ce dont la brunette lui en fut reconnaissante.

Je pense à toi

Toi si loin

Mon cœur qui bat pour le tien

Je pense à toi

Si fragile

Mes yeux se ferment d'un mouvement de tes cils

Un ange

Tu es un ange

Pour un sourire du bout du monde

J'inventerai les rêves venir

Pour nos regards qui se répondent

J'effacerai tous tes souvenirs

Je te promet de l'insouciance

Et la douceur des jours à venir

Je te promet loin des errances

De la chaleur et de si tendre plaisirs

Hermione ayant reconnue la chanson, regarda les enfants avec étonnement. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et reprit avec sa fille et son fils.

Je pense à toi

Egaré

Que tes pas soient plus léger

Je pense à toi

Innoncent

Et tout me semble enfin si différent

Un ange

Tu es un ange

Pour un sourire du bout du monde

J'inventerai les rêves à venir

Pour nos regards qui se répondent

J'effacerai tous tes souvenirs

Je te promet de l'insouciance

Et la douceur des jours a venir

Je te promet loin des érrances

De la chaleur et de si tendre plaisirs

Pour un sourire du bout du monde

J'inventerai les rêves à venir

Pour nos regards qui se répondent

J'effacerai tous tes souvenirs

Les enfants et leur mère se regardèrent dans les yeux en souriant pendant que les autres les écoutaient complètement sous le charme, et les 3 Granger Delacour reprirent le refrain une dernière fois.

Pour nos regards qui se répondent

J'effacerai tous tes souvenirs

Je te promet de l'insouciance

Et la douceur des jours a venir

Je te promet loin des errances

De la chaleur et de si tendre plaisirs

A la fin de la chanson leurs amis avaient les larmes aux yeux.  
- Vous êtes des nés moldus? demanda curieusement la Gryffondor brune.  
- Non, sourie sa fille, non nous n'sommes pas des nés moldus mais notre mère et leur père sont et ont vécus avec des moldus, en faite, notre mère est une née moldus et leur père à vécu avec des moldus, expliqua-t-elle en désignant les jumeaux.  
- Ce qui explique que vous connaissiez des choses sur eux et aussi pourquoi vous êtes habillés et parlez comme eux, observa Harry.  
- Hum, ouais, acquiescèrent les futuristes.  
Ginny allait leur poser une autre question, mais elle vit des Serdaigle, non loin d'eux qui embêtaient Luna, dont elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée depuis la visite au Ministère.  
Furieuse qu'on embête son amie, Ginny se leva, et leur lança un "Chauve-Furie"bien placé, les faisant partir en courant, sous les yeux surpris des autres.

- Ça va Luna? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Hum? oui, oui, lui répondit celle-ci de sa voix rêveuse. La rouquine soupira lourdement devant la passivité de la Serdaigle. Elle lui prit les mains, ce qui les électrisa toutes les deux, pour l'amener jusqu'à leurs amis, elle garda sa main dans la sienne et s'assit avec elle.

Ils restèrent ensemble, jusqu'au déjeuner à parler de tout et de rien.

Après le déjeuner, Rose se rendit à la volière et tomba sur Drago, venu envoyer un message urgent à son père. Elle lui sourit timidement, et sa grande surprise, il lui r pondit.  
- Tu t'appelle Rose Jean, t'es la cousine de Scorpius, c'est ça?  
- Heu oui mais...  
- Comment j'le sais hein? il me l'a dit.  
- Hum d'accord... ça va toi? lui demanda-t-elle en voyant l'air torturé qu'il arborait.  
- Hum, oui oui, répondit-il surprit que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui.  
- Ça en a pas l'air, insista-t-elle.  
Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis il entra dans un passage secret en entraînant Rose avec lui jusqu'à la Tour D'Astronomie, où ils s'assirent sur le petit muret.  
Pendant 5 minutes aucun d'eux ne parla, puis Drago se leva et observa le petit groupe que formaient Harry et ses amis.  
- Il te plait n'est ce pas? demanda innocemment Rose en désignant Harry du menton.  
- Qui t'a dit a? paniqua le Serpentard.  
- Personne, répondit Rose en lui montrant les mains en signe de non agression, je t'ai juste regardée, on a pas eu besoin de me l'dire, j'ai devinée toute seule.  
Drago retourna à sa contemplation et il acquiesça doucement, ça servait à rien de mentir de toutes façons, et pour une fois ou il pouvait en parler librement.  
- Depuis les vacances, je me suis rendu compte que j'le détestais pas vraiment, que c'était l'influence de mon père, et je voudrais bien me rapprocher d'lui, mais j'sais pas comment faire, alors j'le regarde de loin, confessa-t-il, heureux que quelqu'un l'écoute, même si c'état une Gryffondor.  
- Tu devrais devenir plus gentil avec lui et ses amis, et essaye de le draguer pour voir sa réaction, lui conseilla la brune.  
Le Serpentard la regarda longuement, considérant le conseil et acquiesça faiblement.

- Merci, de m'avoir écouté et merci aussi pour ton conseil.  
- De rien, t'avais l'air d'en avoir besoin et j'étais là, c'est normal. Et t'inquiète pas ça reste entre nous.  
Le vert et argent lui sourit et ils restèrent silencieux.  
- Mais comment je peux faire pour le draguer? demanda-t-il dépité.  
- J'sais pas Drack, peut...  
- Drack? s'étonna le blond.  
- Heu ba, j'trouve que ça te va bien, dit-elle simplement.  
- Ouais, ça m'plait, concéda-t-il.  
- Peut-être que tu devrais l'appeler lui et ses amis par leur prénom pour commencer ou... je sais pas moi, j'ai qu'8 ans, j'y connais rien moi à ce genre de truc. Mais je pense que tu devrais le laisser voir le vrai Drago, et il sera charmé, j'en suis sure, sois toi même, même si ça demande beaucoup d'efforts et de sacrifices, ça en vaut la peine, enfin, j'trouve, et puis je crois que tu lui plait aussi.  
- Tu crois? demanda-t-il, incertain.  
- Non je ne crois pas, commença Rose, mais en voyant la mine de Drago, elle comprit qu'il se méprenait sur le sens de ses mots, et s'empressa de le rassurer.  
- Non Drack je ne crois pas, j'en suis sure.  
A ces mots un petit sourire heureux apparut sur ses lèvres.  
Ils restèrent tous les deux sans rien dire et la petite brune alla rejoindre sa mère et son petit frère.

XXX

- T'étais où ? j'étais inquiet, lui demanda Hugo, qui effectivement avait l'air inquiet.  
- J'étais à la Tour D'Astronomie, désolée de t'avoir inquiété p'tit frère, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou et un sourire d'excuse.  
- C'est rien, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.  
Hermione de son côté les observaient intensément, son instinct et son impression de déjà vu en leur présence la troublait, ils lui rappelaient quelqu'un sans qu'elle puisse dire qui.

XXX

Le soir dans la Grande Salle, le dîner se passait tranquillement, quand Rose se mit les mains sur la poitrine et se gratta frénétiquement là où était son cœur en poussant des plaintes douloureuses comme si elle voulait enlever son coeur de sa poitrine, elle fut suivit de près par le survivant qui se tenait le front.  
- Qu'est ce qui à, qu'est ce que vous avez? leur demanda Ron qui était à coté d'eux.  
- Vol... Voldemort, il arrive, informèrent-ils leurs amis qui les regardaient avec de grands yeux surpris.  
Lorsque la douleur devint supportable Rose utilisa le Legilimens sur elle et Harry pour montrer ce qu'ils avaient vu à Dumbledore, et aux autres professeurs.

Le directeur de Poudlard se leva et déclara calmement:  
- Tous les élèves doivent restés dans la Grande Salle, les préfets de 7ème et 6ème années sortez vos baguettes, et ne vous en servez que pour vous défendre, vous êtes priez de protéger les autres années.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? demandèrent plusieurs voix inquiètes.  
- Voldemort arrive, répondit-il après les avoir gravement regardés.  
Un lourd silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle. Le directeur de Poudlard et les professeurs sortirent de la Grande Salle, et une fois qu'ils furent partit les préfets essayèrent de calmer les élèves en vain.  
Rose ayant récupérée prit sa baguette, monta sur la table des lion. Elle se lança l'amplificatum pour amplifiée sa voix.  
- Silence! elle attendit que le calme revienne et reprit:  
- Voldemort arrive et si nous voulons nous défendre correctement nous devons garder notre calme et travailler ensemble.  
- Tu veux qu'on s'battent avec les Gryffondor?  
- Tu veux qu'on s'battent avec les Serpentard?  
- Pas question, je refuse de me battre avec les Gryffondor! s'exclama une voix.  
- Vous savez, lorsqu'on a un ennemis aussi fou, fort et puissant que Voldemort, il faut mettre de coté les rivalités et faire front commun, si on veut vivre et protéger ceux qu'on aime, y a qu'comme a qu'on y arrivera, leur expliqua-t-elle calmement.  
- Comment veux-tu faire ROSE? s'exclama bien fort Drago, ce qui surprit tout le monde.  
- Ecoutez-moi tous, tout le monde se met sur la droite au mur, bien. Les 1ère années, vous allez vous asseoir en cercle, c'est bien, vous les 2èmes années, maintenant vous allez vous tourner et lancer "Protégo totallum" sur les 1ère années et vise et versa.  
- Protégo totallum!  
Un beau bouclier de couleur vert les entoura.  
- Y a-t-il des 3ème années qui souhaiteraient se battre? demanda-t-elle.  
Tous les concernés levèrent la main, même le Serpentard.  
- Bien, alors vous allez faire comme les autres, mais sur les 4ème années et inversement sur les 3ème années.  
- Protégo totallum! s'exclamèrent les second cycle.  
Le bouclier fut orange pale.  
- A vous les 5ème et 6ème années.  
- Protégo totallum!  
Le bouclier fut orange foncé.  
- Les préfets de 7ème années vous allez vous mettre autour des autres années pour mieux les encadrer et vous allez faire comme les autres.  
Les préfets obéirent et lancèrent le Protégo totallum, créant un bouclier rouge.  
- Et nous? demandèrent le survivant et ses amis.  
- Et ba vous, vous allez vous mettre avec les 1ère années, répondit calmement la Gryffondor.  
- Pas questions, je veux me battre, s'énerva Harry.  
- C'est pour ton bien Harry, lui dirent ses amis compatissants.  
- Mais vous aussi vous allez vous mettre avec les autres, les corrigea Rose.  
- Hein, quoi, non je veux me battre, s'insurgèrent-ils.  
- Mais c'est pour vote bien les amis, dit Harry avec ironie, ce qui fit sourire Drack.  
- Oh, ça va toi hein, répondit Ginny.  
- Et pourquoi on peut pas s'battre je te pris? demanda Ron avec énervement, c'est pas nous qu'il faut protéger mais Harry, c'est lui le survivant.  
- Oui mais vous êtes ses amis, donc vous êtes aussi en danger, je pense que Voldemort- tressaillements des élèves- veut plus votre mort que celle d'Harry, parce que si on réfléchit bien, c'est pas Harry qui à réussit mais vous, tous ensemble, vous vous êtes déjà d'mander si toi et Hermione n'avaient pas été là ce qui serait arrivé à Harry la 1ère année?  
- Oui, je me suis souvent poser la question et même si je comprends tes peurs, on peut pas se permettre de ne pas se battre, expliqua Hermione.  
- D'accord, vous pouvez vous battre, mais pas toi Harry trancha la futuriste.  
Le survivant les regarda estomaqué, puis partit rejoindre les 1ère années en bougonnant, furieux contre ses amis et surtout furieux contre cette 1ère année qui lui donnait des ordres, non mais pour qui se prenait-elle?  
- Et vous, vous allez vous battre? demanda la dernière des Weasley.  
- Oui.  
- Et... commença Ron, mais il fut interrompu par les portes qui se mirent tremblées violemment.  
Tous les élèves regardaient en leur direction, ils avaient peur, bien qu'ils asseyaient de le cacher.

Tout a coup, les portes volèrent en éclat et une vingtaine de mange-mort apparurent.

- Stupefix! attaquèrent ils d'emblée.  
Le bouclier qu'avaient créé les enfants leur renvoya leur sorts, stupéfixiant 5 d'entre eux.  
- Expelliarmus! s'écrièrent les préfets et les second cycle.  
Le sortilège traversa le bouclier et envoya valser 2 des mange-mort.  
- Avada kedavra! reprirent les encapuchonnés.  
Le sorts n'atteignit pas les élèves grâce à la puissance de leur bouclier qui fut détruit.  
- Réducto! se battirent les enfants.  
- Petrificus totalus! enchaînèrent-ils, toute peur envolée, ils se battaient à corps perdu.

8 des serviteurs de Voldemort s'écroulèrent au sol. Ils n'en restaient plus que 5 qui se volatilisèrent.  
- Ils sont partit? demanda une voix incertaine.  
- Je ne crois pas, répondit Rose en sortant du bouclier.  
En effet les encapuchonnés réapparurent de l'autre coté, où le survivant s'était installé.  
- Attention Harry, hurla Drack inquiet pour son Gryffondor.

- Avada kedavra! l'attaquèrent les mange-mort.

Pris de court le survivant n'eut pas le temps de penser à contrer les sorts et les regarda foncés sur lui, impuissant.  
Mai au dernier moment le blond intervient sans vraiment réfléchir, voulant juste sauver son survivant.

- Protégo! s'exclama le Serpentard.  
- Incarcerem, lancèrent rapidement les 1ère et 2ème années.  
Les serviteurs du Lord Noir se retrouvèrent ligotés puissamment avec des cordes.  
- Cette fois c'est bon, je crois que c'est bon, on a gagner, déclara Rose.

- Tout le monde va bien? s'assura-t-elle.

Des oui un peu choqués lui répondirent doucement. Tous les élèves poussèrent un gros soupir de soulagement, ils avaient gagnés et il n'y avaient pas de blessés. Les enfants partirent par petits groupes pour vérifiés le château. Une fois remis de sa peur et de sa surprise Harry regarda Drago stupéfait que son pire ennemis l'ai sauvé.

" Il m'a sauver?! se dit-il incrédule mais néanmoins heureux, il a tellement changer depuis les vacances."

- Mer... merci Dra... Drago bégailla-t-il.  
- De rien HARRY, lui sourit celui-ci.  
- Je... je vais... aller voir comment... comment vont les... les professeurs, intervient Hermione inquiète pour la blonde de son coeur.  
- On t'accompagne, dirent les autres qui voulaient s'assurés que leurs professeurs allaient bien.  
Les professeurs allaient bien, sauf Fleur qui était légèrement blessée.  
- Vous allez bien professeur? Laissez-moi vous aider? implora la Gryffondor morte d'inquiétude pour la française.  
- Je vais bien Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Fleur en grimaçant cause de la douleur.  
- J'vous'emmène à l'infirmerie, voir Madame Pomfresh, trancha l'élève qui n'a pas manquée la grimace de Fleur, elle nota que celle ci l'avait appelée par son prénom et non pas par le Miss Granger habituelle.  
La demi-vélane sourit devant la détermination de la jeune fille, elle ne songea même pas protester ce qui aurait été inutile de toutes façons.

XXX

Dumbledore remis tout en ordre dans la Grande Salle et appela les aurores pour qu'ils interrogent les mange-morts.  
Hermione, Rose et Hugo accompagnèrent Fleur l'infirmerie et restèrent avec elle pendant que l'infirmière la soignait. Madame Pomfresh comme à son habitude voulue la garder pour la nuit mais elle abandonna bien vite sous les nombreuses protestations de la jeune prof. Hermione et leurs enfants l'amenèrent à ses appartements et une fois cela fait elle repartit pour sa chambre de préfète.  
- Vous v'nez?  
- Non, part devant, on t'rejoint.  
- Tu vas bien M'man? demanda Hugo en lui faisant un câlin.  
- Oui, oui t'inquiète pas mon chéri, j'vais bien, le rassura-t-elle.  
Ils restèrent encore un peu avec elle et allèrent se coucher, puisés qu'ils étaient après ce combat imprévu.  
Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, il régnait un silence religieux et Dumbledor pour distraire ses élèves avait décidé d'organiser un bal masqué avant les vacances de Noël.  
Il se leva et attendit d'avoir l'attention de tous le monde.  
- En raison des récents événements, j'ai pris la décision d'organiser un bal masqué avant les vacances de Noël.  
Des "Ouais" et des "Hourra" accueillirent la nouvelle et les filles se mirent à paniquée, car les vacances et donc le bal étaient dans 2 semaines et elles n'avaient rien de prêt.

XXX

Pendant le cours de Potion, Rogue essaya sans succès de faire son cours.  
- Je vous préviens, si j'entends les mots "bal","robe","danser" et autres, je m'arrangerais pour que la personne qui prononce ces mots, nettoie les toilettes de Mimie Geignarde à la brosse a dents, c'est clair?  
- Oui professeur, répondirent les enfants en chœur.  
La cloche annonçant la fin du cours sonna, libérant les élèves, qui sortirent avec un empressement un rien vexant.

XXX

Dans la Grande Salle on ne parlait plus que du bal. Dumbledore se leva et annonça:  
- Demain une sortie a Pré au Lard est prévue pour que vous puissiez acheter vos fournitures.  
- Ouais, hurlèrent les élèves avant de commencer joyeusement le petit déjeuner.

XXX

Les professeurs Mc Gonagall, Delacour et Bibine eurent du mal faire leur cours tant les élèves étaient dissipés.

XXX

Le lendemain, tous les élèves de la 3ème à la 7ème années se rendirent a Pré au Lard pour acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin.

XXX

La semaine d'après fut infernale pour les enseignants et Fleur ne put faire que 20 minutes de cours et elle finit par les laisser partir, devant si peu d'attention.

XXX

Le soir dans la salle commune des lions, Ron essayait, tout comme Harry de trouver du courage pour inviter Parvati pour Ron, et Drago pour Harry, au bal.  
Le survivant fut le premier à se lancer, il se rendit a la volière et envoya un message au Serpentard.  
Drago était dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à un moyen pour inviter l'élu au bal, quand tout a coup, il entendit des coups à sa fenêtre.  
En s'approchant il reconnut Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry et lui ouvrit. Il prit le message attaché a la patte de l'oiseau. Il lui donna un gâteau, mais, voyant qu'elle attendait toujours il caressa la tête blanche de l'oiseau. Contente, elle repartit en hululant. Laisser seul Drago lut la lettre et n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il dût la relire plusieurs fois avant d'y croire et de sauter de joie. Harry Potter lui donnait rendez-vous dans 10 minutes.  
- Merde, 10 minutes, je suis même pas prêt, il faut que j'me dépêche, tant pis, je vais juste mettre ma cape. Il mit sa cape et se rendit la tour d'Astronomie où le survivant l'attendait déjà.

XXX

Ron avait finit par se décider. Il s'avança vers Parvati, prit son courage 2 mains et se lança:  
- Parvati, je peux te parler s'il te plaît?  
- Heu, oui bien sure, répondit-elle.  
Il l'emmena dans un coin tranquille et lui demanda:  
- Voila, hem, est ce que tu voudrais être ma cavalière au bal?  
- Heu, d'ac... d'accord, accepta-t-elle surprise.  
- Cool, s'enthousiasma le rouquin.  
- Cool.  
- Il faut que... que j'aille aider... heu Harry.  
-D'accord, vas-y, sourit-elle.  
Ron partit à reculons et se cogna contre un canapé, ce qui fit rire Parvati. Il monta rapidement dans leur dortoir.

XXX

Drago s'avança timidement jusqu'à Harry.  
- Pourquoi tu m'as donné rendez-vous? demanda-t-il hésitant.  
- Bah... j'voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé.  
- Oh, ça, c'est rien, je t'assure.  
- Et hem... j'me d'mandais si...si tu avais quelqu'un pour le bal? bredouilla-t-il.  
- Heu, non, je n'ai personne, répondit le Serpentard avec étonnement.  
- Hum, ok, Drago voudrais-tu être mon cavalier pour le bal? demanda Harry, qui plus il parlait plus sa voix devenait faible.  
Le préfet vert et argent le regarda avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et était à deux doigts de sautiller partout, tellement il était heureux.  
- Heu bah bien sure, oui Harry je veux être ton cavalier pour le bal.  
- D'accord, cool, répondit le survivant, aussi heureux que le blond.  
- Hem, il faut que je retourne... dans...ma salle commune, voir Ron, réussit-il a articuler.  
- D'accord, acquiesça Drago amusé.  
Harry partit à reculons pour retrouver sa salle commune et ses amis.

XXX

Hermione se dirigea vers les appartements de Fleur. Elle voulait l'inviter au bal, même si elle se doutait que la réponse serait négative, mais elle voulait quand même essayer, elle était une Gryffondor après tout, elle rassembla tout le courage Gryffondoresque qu'il lui restait et après avoir prit une grande respiration, elle toqua et entendit:  
- Entrer!  
Elle poussa la porte et entra timidement dans le salon-bureau de la demi-vélane.

XXX

Fleur avait fini de corriger les copies de ses élèves et s'accorda quelques minutes pour se reposer un petit peu. Son esprit en profita pour vagabonder, et lui envoyer des images d'une certaine brune aux yeux noisettes qui la hantait depuis quelques temps.  
Des coups frappés sa porte la firent sursauter.  
- Entrer! invita-t-elle une fois remise.  
Elle leva la tête et vit entrer timidement sa Gryffondor.  
- Hermione? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.  
La jeune fille lui sourit timidement et s'approcha du bureau.  
- Ça va Miss Granger? Vous vouliez quelque chose? se reprit la prof, tutoyer un élève n' tait pas permis.  
- Je... je voulais savoir si vous alliez mieux, bégaya la brune, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux, se dit-elle.

- Heu... oui, je vais mieux, merci de votre sollicitude Miss Granger, répondit-elle un peu surprise mais touchée. Peur être que Rose disait vrai finalement et qu'elles étaient bien leur parents à elle et à Hugo, en tout cas, elle commençait à le croire.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever mais vit que la Gryffondor avait autre chose à lui dire.  
- Vous vouliez autre chose Miss Granger?  
- Heu... je... je voulais savoir si, si vous accepteriez d'être hem ma...ma cavalière, pour le bal? débita la brunette à une vitesse hallucinante.  
Fleur ouvrit les yeux en grands sous le coup de la surprise. Elle n'en revenait pas, l'adolescente avait le courage de faire ce qu'elle n'osait et ne pouvait pas faire.  
- Hem... je... bien sûre, je serais heureuse d'être votre cavalière, accepta la française, sous le choc.  
Quand elle entendit la réponse de Fleur, les yeux d'Hermione se mirent briller.  
- Heu... bien, cool. Au faite professeur, ma mère voudrait vous inviter passer Noël avec nous, si vous n'avez rien de prévus bien sure? tenta-t-elle encore.  
- Bah oui j'en serais ravie, dit la française, au ange à l'idée de passer Noël avec celle qu'elle aimait.  
- D'accord, génial, bredouilla la brunette, heu, il faut que je retourne dans mon dortoir.  
- D'accord, acquiesça la demi-vélane.  
La Gryffondor lui sourit et s'en alla. Trop heureuse elle s'endormit rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres.

XXX

Le lendemain elle descendit petit déjeuner, elle s'assit entre Harry et Ron et en face de ses futur enfants.  
- Vous allez venir au bal? demanda Ron aux futuristes.  
- Bah on est pas en 3ème année, alors non, répondit James.  
- Vous avez tous des cavaliers? interrogea Olivia.  
- Oui, répondirent les 3 amis avec un magnifique sourire.  
- c'est qui? demanda Hugo surexcité.  
- Moi j'ai invité Parvati et elle a acceptée, s'exclama Ron tout content, se qui fit sourire sa fille.  
Harry et Hermione hésitèrent à dire leur cavalier. Harry parce que Drago était un Serpentard mais qui plus est leur pire ennemis et Hermione car Fleur était un professeur et une femme par dessus le marché.  
- Vous allez passer Noël où? demanda Rose pour changer de sujet, ce dont Harry et sa mère lui en furent reconnaissants.

- Chez moi et vous? répondit le rouquin. Au faite Mione, ta mère et ton père passe Noël avec nous, ma mère les a invités et t'inquiète pas, elle sait qu'il y aura Fleur aussi.  
- Moi j'ai invitée Luna et maman est d'accord, s'exclama joyeusement Ginny.  
- Et vous, vous passez Noël où? demanda curieusement Hermione à sa fille.

- Bah, nous, heu, nos parents ne peuvent pas venir nous chercher, alors on est obligés de rester là , répondit tristement Hugo.

- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir la maison, ma mère adore recevoir et elle sera contente de faire votre connaissance? leur proposa gentiment Ron.  
- C'est vrai? Ouais, merci Ron. Dis Rose, on peut? On peut? piailla le petit bout.  
- D'accord, accepta affectueusement Rose qui n'avait pas le cœur refuser cette demande à son petit frère, elle lui ébouriffa sa petite tête blonde. Hermione les regarda avec attendrissement, fière et heureuse, sans savoir pourquoi ces nouveaux élèves la troublaient tant.

xxx

A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore et Fleur regardaient attentivement le petit groupe d'Harry. Enfin, Fleur regardait Hermione plus qu'autre chose et ses futur enfants, elle vit Hermione sourire tendrement, quand Rose ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux d'Hugo.

XXX

Les élèves attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de leur professeur de Défense. Celle-ci arriva en cour et dit d'une voix toute essoufflée:  
- Entrez.  
Les élèves entrèrent en silence et s'installèrent calmement.  
- Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre des sorts et des contres-sorts pour se protéger et se défendre. Quels contre-sorts connaissez-vous?  
-Oui? Monsieur Weasley.  
- L'énervatum, qui permet d'annuler les effets d'un stupefix, récita le rouquin pour impressionner Parvati.  
- Très bien Mr. Weasley, 20 points pour Gryffondor, accorda la blonde.  
- D'autres?  
- Oui Mr. Malfoy?  
- Le finite icantatem, qui permet d'annuler tous les sorts actifs dans une pièce, ou le finite tout court, qui permet d'annuler certains sortilèges, mais qui est inefficace contre des sorts puissants, comme l'imperium, répondit Drago qui voulait impressionner Harry.  
- Exellent Mr. Malefoy, 30 points pour Serpentard -cris de joie des Serpentard- et connaissez-vous des sorts de défense?  
- Oui, Miss Patil?  
- L'expelliarmus, qui permet de catapulter la personne visée , ou, il peut permettre de la désarmer.  
- Oui, c'est exactement ça, je vous accorde 10 points, un autre?  
- Oui, Miss Parkison?  
- Le liberacorpus, qui permet de contrer un levicorpus.  
- C'est exact, 5 points pour Serpentard. Encore?  
- Oui, Miss Granger?  
- Le sortilège d'homomorphus, qui permet de rendre forme humaine à un loup-garou.  
- En effet Miss Granger, 30 points pour Gryffondor, répondit Fleur de plus en plus impressionnée par la jeune née moldus qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Bon, comme vous en connaissez pas mal, on va faire des duels Gryfondor/ Serpentard, et Serdaigle/Poufsouffle, vous vous mettez par deux, l'un attaque, l'autre contre, et vise versa. Allez-y.  
Les élèves se mirent en place, face à face et baguette en main.

XXX

Dans les cachots de Rogue il régnait un silence de mort. Les 1ère années étaient en train de concocter un anti furoncle. Rogue, en passant coter de Rose, ne put s'empêcher de commenter de sa voix doucereuse:  
- Je suis étonné qu'une élève comme vous, puisse faire une potion qui pourrait être potable.  
Celle ci ne dit rien, habituée à se genre de remarques, elle se contenta simplement de fusiller le professeur des yeux.  
La fin du cour sonna et Rogue ramassa un échantillon de chaque potion dans une fiole et libéra les élèves traumatisés.

XXX

A la Grande Salle, Hermione discutait joyeusement avec ses amis, quand son regard croisa celui de Fleur, qui lui fit un sourire, auquel elle ne put que répondre.

XXX

A la table des Bleu et Bronze, Luna ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la table des Lion avec envie: elle mourait d'envie d'aller rejoindre Ginny, qui était si gentille avec elle. Sont regard tomba dans celui de l'objet de sa pensée, qui lui envoya un magnifique sourire, qui la fit rougir comme une tomate.

XXX

Le mardi se passa sans encombre. Plus le temps passait, plus Hermione et son groupe s'attachaient aux enfants, ainsi que Luna et Drago.  
Certains soirs les enfants allaient dans le bureau de Fleur, pour parler ou juste pour être avec leur mère.  
Fleur aussi s'était beaucoup attachée aux enfants, tout comme les autres professeurs, m me Rogue, bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, pas m me sous la torture.  
Fleur et Hermione essayaient de se voir le plus possible, tout comme Ron et Parvati, Harry et Drago et Ginny et Luna.  
Plus Hermione apprenait connaître la demi-vélane, plus elle en tombait amoureuse, et réciproquement.  
Le jeudi, les professeurs purent peu prés faire cours correctement, ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour le vendredi, jour du fameux bal. Le vendredi les élèves étaient infernaux et inattentif tant ils étaient excités.

XXX

Ron et Parvati furent les premier à entrer dans la Grande Salle, où les tables avaient étés poussées sur le côté, et où la décoration avait t faite pour l'occasion.  
Ron avait un masque tout simple, qui lui cachait juste les yeux, comme sa cavalière, il était habillé d'un smoking assez élégant, contrairement à celui qu'il portait au Tournois Des Trois Sorciers, et Parvati portait une jolie robe rose qui lui allait à merveille.  
Ils furent suivit de Ginny et Luna. Ginny avait un beau masque avec une belle robe noire, qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques et longs cheveux roux.  
Luna, elle portait un masque enfantin avec une robe violette très mignonne.  
Fleur était déjà dans la Salle et attendait impatiemment l'entrée de Sa Gryffondor. Elle était habillée d'une magnifique robe bleu pailletée, ses cheveux descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Son masque était magnifique et allait super bien avec sa robe.  
Les "Collectif Métissé " jouaient leur dernier disque et tous les couples et quelques célibataires se mirent danser. Fleur, elle, commençait à croire qu'Hermione avait changée d'avis et déçue, elle s'assit et regarda tristement tous ces couples masqués danser joyeusement.

XXX

Hermione terminait de se préparer, elle voulait plus que tout plaire à son professeur. Elle termina de mettre magiquement son masque.  
Il était d'un bel orange avec des plumes et tout, elle portait une superbe robe rouge, elle avait remonter ses cheveux en un beau chignon. Elle était resplendissante. Elle descendit, non sans peur. Elle avait hâte de voir Sa française, de la prendre dans ses bras et surtout de danser avec elle.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction, mais elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Fleur. Elle s'avança timidement vers la blonde, qui avait baissée la tête, et lui tendit doucement la main tel un gentleman.  
Fleur, surprise releva la tête et elle eut le souffle coupé. L'inconnue qui se tenait devant elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle reconnue sans peine la jeune née moldus, dont elle était de plus en plus amoureuse. Son cœur rata un battement: Hermione n'avait pas changée d'avis, non au contraire, elle s'était faite belle rien que pour elle, le cœur de la blonde explosa dans sa poitrine et un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.  
Son regard soudé dans le sien, Fleur prit timidement la main tendue devant elle et se leva.  
Dans la Salle les professeurs sourirent devant l'audace de la Gryffondor et les musiciens commencèrent les slows. En entendant la musique (Apologize de Timbaland Et One Republic) Hermione et Fleur se sourirent timidement, elles adoraient cette chanson, même si l'autre ne le savait pas.  
Fleur pris l'adolescente par la taille et celle ci passa ses bras autour de son cou et elle dansèrent doucement au rythme de la musique en se regardant dans les yeux.  
- Vous êtes magnifique professeur, murmura la jolie brune l'oreille de la demi-velane, ce qui fit frissonner la belle française.

- Pas autant que toi, se laissa aller Fleur, heureuse d'être dans les bras de celle qu'elle aimait. Elles rougirent toutes les deux.

Tout le monde dansait. Il y eut une pose après plusieurs chansons qu'elles avaient dansées dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans se soucier des autres, Hermione laissa Fleur aller chercher à boire. En attendant elle regarda les autres couples danser. Elle ouvrit grands les yeux quand elle comprit avec qui dansaient le survivant et la dernière des Weasley, puis quand son regard tomba sur Fleur, elle sourit, amusée et heureuse. Sa cavalière revient avec deux coupes de champagne a la main et en tendit une a son "amour" comme elle aimait l'appelée dans sa tête.

Vers deux heures Hermione bailla et Fleur s'en aperçut, elle sourit et regarda la Gryffondor dans les yeux.  
- Désolée, s'excusa la brune avec un petit sourire.  
- C'est rien Hermione, il est tard, je vais te ramener à ton dortoir, viens, répondit elle en la prenant par la main, ce qui les électrisa toutes les deux.

- En faite professeur, j'ai ma chambre de préfète.

- Ah d'accord, bah je te ramène à ta chambre alors.

Elle la conduisit dans sa chambre et une fois arrivée à destination elles se regardèrent un peu gênées car tout était silencieux et elle étaient seules.  
Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de Fleur et vit le même désir danser dans ses si beaux yeux bleu, incapable de se détourner, elle avança doucement vers la blonde, jusqu'à sentir son souffle chaud et irrégulier sur sa peau. Doucement, elle approcha ses lèves de celles de Fleur, qui ne bougea pas et la regardait timidement, et l'embrassa d'un doux mais passionné baiser. Ce baiser les firent trembler et Hermione fut tentée de l'appuyer, mais elle voulait aussi prendre son temps, alors elle se recula doucement, et sourit en voyant une Fleur troublée mais qui portait le jumeau de son propre sourire.  
- Bonne nuit Fleur, murmura-t-elle avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.  
Fleur était sur le cul, elle n'en revenait pas. Hermione l'avait embrasser, elle l'avait embrasser et appeler Fleur, ah comme son nom dit par elle était beau et doux.  
Elle sautilla tout le chemin vers ses quartiers, tellement elle était euphorique.  
Elles se changèrent et se couchèrent heureuses. Elles furent suivit des autres et bientôt le château s'endormit paisiblement.

XXX

Le lendemain à 9h3O, tout le monde se trouvait dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, certains s'endormaient dans leur bol de chocolat, ou de céréales, d'autres, lançaient à leur voisin le regard "si tu me parle j'te bouffe", d'autres encore, comme Fleur, Hermione, Drago, Ginny et Luna souriaient, heureux comme jamais.  
Ron, s'assit à coté de Parvati et Harry et s'endormit dans son bol tout comme eux, pas vraiment du matin, même s'ils étaient très heureux de leur soirée.  
Ginny était heureuse car elle allait passer Noël avec sa Serdaigle et qu'elles avaient dansée ensembles et que Luna l'ai embrassée, tout comme Fleur et Hermione.  
Drago lui souriait car il avait put danser avec son survivant. Son sourire se fana quelques peu, quand il pensa qu'il n'allait pas le revoir pendant deux semaines et aux projets de son père et du Lord Noir.

XXX

A 11h55, presque tout le monde était dans le Poudlard Express pour passer Noël avec sa famille.

XXX

Dans la cabine du survivant, il y avait Ron, Parvati, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Neville. Fleur elle était dans le compartiment réservé aux professeurs qui rentraient par le train.  
Les enfants essayaient de trouver un compartiment vide sans succès. Ils finirent par frapper au hasard a la cabine du petit groupe d'Harry.  
- Oh, excusez-nous, mais on peut venir avec vous? Tous les autres sont pleins, demanda timidement Olivia.  
- Oui bien sûre, répondit Ginny. Les enfants rentrèrent et s'installèrent sur l'autre banquette.

- On fait un jeu Rosie, hein dis? demanda joyeusement Hugo.  
- Oui si tu veux mais lequel?

- Je sais pas.  
- On pourrait faire un "les loup-garou de Tircelieux"proposa Lily.  
- Vous connaissez ce jeu? s'étonna Hermione.  
- Heu, ouais, répondit Rose, embarrassée elle se vit obliger de dire comment: notre mère nous l'a apprit, on y jouait souvent lors des réunions de famille.  
Hermione et les enfants mirent 30 minutes à expliquer aux autres comment y jouer, et ils passèrent toute l'après midi a jouer, rire et parler pour faire encore plus connaissance.  
Durant le voyage, ils s'attachèrent beaucoup les uns aux autres.  
Hugo, James et Olivia s'endormirent.  
Le train arriva en gare une heure après et comme les autres n'avaient pas le cœur à les réveiller, Harry prit James dans ses bras, et le trouva étonnement léger, Ron prit Olivia et Hermione prit Hugo.  
Ils descendirent du train et se retrouvèrent sur le quai où les attendaient déjà les parents Wasley et Granger, plus Fleur et quelques membres de l'Ordre.  
Les enfants firent les présentations:  
- Maman, Papa, je vous présente Fleur Delacour, notre professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, dit Hermione en rougissant, ce qui n'échappa pas à ses parents qui se regardèrent et se sourirent avec complicité.

- Maman, Papa, Mr. et Madame Granger, je vous présente Rose et son frère Hugo, Olivia, Lily, James et son frère jumeau Scorpius, je les ais invités car leurs parents ne pouvaient pas êtres avec eux pour Noël et comme toi t'aime bien avoir du monde à la maison, alors heu...  
- C'est bien mon fils, le rassura Madame Weasley, je suis fière de toi.  
- Venez, on y va, intervient Mr. Weasley après les embrassades et les présentations.  
Il conduisit tout ce petit monde devant une Espace, Harry et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de lever un cil, septiques.  
- Entrer, entrer les encouragea Mr. Weasley. M.r et Madame Granger montèrent en premier et s'assirent côté vitre, Hermione s'assit côté d'eux et installa son fils à côté d'elle, Fleur prit la place d'après, suivit de Rose.  
Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Ron de monter et d'installer Olivia ses côté, il fut suivit de Luna, Lily, Ginny et Scorpius.  
Quand ce fut son tour, Harry monta prudemment et constata avec surprise mais néanmoins joie que l'intérieur ressemblait à une limousine et il sourit amusé.  
- J'adore la magie, murmura-t-il.  
Il monta et installa James coté vitre. Une fois tout le monde installé la voiture démarra. Au premier virage, Hugo, toujours endormi, s'allongea de tout son long sur les genoux d'Hermione qui, était dans la lune et qui sursauta, surprise. James lui avait la tête sur les épaules d'Harry et la tête d'Olivia avait glissée sur les genoux de Ron, ce qui le gêna un petit peu.  
Lily, fatiguée s'endormie et, sa tête, devenant trop lourde, elle bascula sur Luna qui la regarda sans savoir quoi faire avant de sourire et de doucement lui caresser les cheveux dans un geste maternel.  
- Heu, excusez moi, je sais que vous aimez recevoir et tout, mais on s'invite comme ça et vous n'avez sûrement plus de place avec tout ce monde, paniqua tout a coup Rose.  
- Oh, ça ne t'inquiète pas, on fera de nouvelles chambres, la rassura Madame Weasley, la magie c'est fait pou ça.  
15 minutes plus tard et les chambres faites, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de la famille Weasley.  
C'est Arthur qui descendit toutes les valises. Les autres furent obligés de réveiller les dormeurs, car un bon dîner les attendaient et il fallait bien qu'ils sortent de la voiture de toutes façons.  
- Petit cœur, réveille toi, réveille toi, dit Rose son frère, qu'Hermione avait gardée dans ses bras.  
Celui-ci bougea et mis sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et sa veste par-dessus en grognant, signe qu'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec sa sœur.  
- Allez p'tit frère debout. Toujours rien. On va manger, essaya-t-elle.  
Hugo ouvrit un œil, bailla et consentit enfin à ouvrir l'autre.  
- Pardon Hermione, z'crois que z'me suis endormit sur toi, s'excusa-t-il en allant sur les genoux de sa sœur.  
Madame Weasley servit tout le monde et voyant qu'Hugo restait sur les genoux de Rose, elle lui demanda:  
- Tu vas ta à place mon bonhomme?  
- Nan c'est bon, z'mange avec Rosie.  
Le dîner commença dans la bonne humeur et chacun put faire connaissance avec les nouveaux venus.  
- D'où venez vous? demanda curieusement Madame Granger.  
- On vient de la France, répondit évasivement Scorpius.  
- Ah oui, vraiment, d'où exactement? insista leur futur grand-mère.  
- Normandie, intervient James.  
- Ah ouais? Moi aussi, je suis française et mon mari est anglais et Hermione, bah elle est les deux, leur apprit-elle en français.  
- Je sais, répondit Rose en français, un sourire aux lèvres.  
- A bon? s'étonna la grand-mère.  
- Ouais, heu, Hermione nous l'a dit, se rattrapa la petite brune.  
- Ouais ce sont les seuls français, sorciers qui connaissent beaucoup de chose sur les moldus, alors...elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.  
- Dans une semaine c'est Noël, z'ai trop hâte d'y être, piailla Hugo.  
Après le repas tout le monde partit se coucher. Harry et Ron dormaient ensemble, Ginny et Luna dans la chambre de la rouquine, les enfants voulant être ensembles prirent la plus grande chambre, et Hermione et Fleur en prirent une.  
Le lendemain, dimanche 18 décembre, Molly servit le petit déjeuner à 9h00. Tout le monde avait récupéré et était en pleine forme.

Molly autorisa Rose à faire apparaître un cran plat avec, la Wii, une playstation, une Xbox 360 avec kinet et beaucoup de jeux, et les enfants, ados, Fleur et même Hermione y jouèrent jusqu'au déjeuner.  
L'après-midi, ils jouèrent au Quiditch, sauf Hermione et Rose, qui n'aimaient pas voler et qui préféraient faire une partie d'échec.  
Le soir le dîner fut calme et joyeux et les parents se surprirent s'être déjà attachés aux enfants en si peu de temps.  
La journée du 19 se passa tranquillement, le 20 aussi fut tranquille, malgré les petites gaffes d'Hugo, mais ces amis les rattrapèrent avec plus ou moins de facilité. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Hermione commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions et à chercher des réponses.  
Comme il faisait beau, les enfants sortirent discuter, entre eux, avec Fleur, pendant que les autres jouaient aux jeux vidéos.  
- Z'en ai marre Rose, c'est trop dure, commença Hugo en pleurant, assit entre les jambes de sa sœur.  
- Je sais petit frère, moi aussi j'en ai marre de mentir à maman, mais on a pas le choix.  
- On pourrait leur dire, tout simplement, suggéra Scorpius.  
- Je sais pas, hésita la petite brune.  
- Vous savez, je crois qu'il serait préférable de leur dire, mais vous allez devoir leur dire qu'ils vont mourir et qu'ils vont perdre la bataille pour laquelle ils se battent depuis si longtemps, alors c'est à vous de voir, intervient Fleur.  
- D'accord, on va leur dire, après manger, décida Rose.  
- A table les enfants, appela Molly.  
Le déjeuner était un peu tendu, parce que, Rose réfléchissait comment ils allaient annoncer ça et, Hermione, elle n'arrêtait pas de leur lancer des regards soupçonneux.  
- On a quelque chose a vous dire, après le repas, se lança la petite brune.  
- D'accord, acquiescèrent les autres.  
Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Il y avait quelques membres de l'ordre en plus, Rogue et Dumbledore.  
Rose allait commencer, quand des coups précipités se firent entendre la porte.

- Vous attendez quelqu'un? interrogea Molly, qui se levait pour aller ouvrir.  
- Nan.  
Elle ouvrit la porte et poussa un petit cri de surprise.  
- Narcissa? Drago? qu'est ce qui se passe?  
- Pouvons nous entrer, il faut qu'on parle c'est très important, expliqua Narcissa en regardant partout autour d'elle.  
- Heu... bien sure, dit Molly, en se poussant pour les laisser entrer.  
Elle les amena au salon, sous les yeux choqués des autres.  
- Drack, s'écria Rose en lui sautant au cou. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis l'épisode de la Tour d'Astronomie.  
- Coucou Rose, dit-il en la serrant doucement dans ses bras.  
- Je suis contente de te voir, t'es venu passer Noël avec nous?  
- Non, il faut qu'on vous parle, dit-il gravement en les regardant un par un.  
Ils s'installèrent à la place des enfants et Drago prit la parole.  
- Avant de commencer, je voudrais vous demander asile pour ma mère et moi, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il, honteux de devoir faire ça.  
Cette demande surprit tout le monde. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Dumbledore qui opina de la tête.  
- Vous savez, j'ai toujours aimé et soutenue mon mari, mais là je ne peux plus, ça va trop loin, je ne peux pas supporter ce qu'il m'a fait et ce qu'il projette de faire, commença la sorcière brune.  
Drago voyant que sa mère allait pleurer, la prit dans ses bras, sous les yeux étonnés des autres, voir Malefoy câlin les surprenait quelques peu.  
- Père à pour mission de retrouver quelque chose qui pourrait te tuer définitivement, dit-il en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.  
- Que doit-il chercher? questionna Albus.  
- Je sais pas, c'est tout ce que j'ai pus entendre, quand père nous annoncer qu'il devait chercher cette chose, il nous dit qu'il deviendrait l'homme le plus important après Voldemort, il nous à dit ce que Voldemort vous réserve, vous les résistants et aussi ce qu'il réserve aux moldus, c'est vraiment horrible, c'est inhumain, cracha Drago.  
- Alors je me suis opposé lui et il m'a banni en disant que, si je n'étais pas avec lui, alors j'étais contre lui. Et là, il s'est tourné vers maman et il lui demandé si elle était avec ou contre lui elle aussi, il l'a obligé à choisir et comme maman n'a pas donner de réponse, il l'a mis sous Imperuim, mais elle a résisté, alors il nous mis dehors en disant que, s'il nous revoyait il nous tuerait.  
- Et tu t'es dis, tiens allons chez Weasley, dit Ron amer.  
- Non, pas du tout, on voulait simplement vous prévenir, répondit calmement le Serpentard.  
- Où allez vous vivre? demanda Hermione, touchée par le blond.  
- Je sais pas, plus personne ne veut nous voir, on est des ennemis publiques maintenant, dit-il amer.  
- Pourquoi tu t'es opposé ton père? s'étonna Harry.  
- Je... je sais pas, mais depuis quelques temps, j'le comprends plus et je trouve ça trop horrible ce qu'il veut faire.  
- Et pourquoi tu te préoccupe de notre sort? tu nous déteste, lui rappela Ron.  
- Je... je sais pas, dit-il embarrassé.  
- Tu t'es mis ton père dos, t'es opposé lui, es venus nous prévenir, nous que t'es sensé détester, nous tes pires ennemis, et tu sais pas pourquoi? s'étonna le survivant.  
- Heu... non.  
- T'es bizarre toi, se moqua gentiment la née moldus.  
Ne sachant pas quoi répondre et tant super gêné, il se contenta de lui souri timidement.  
- Je pense que vous êtes aussi en danger que les autres désormais, on va vous mettre sous protection, décida Dumbledore.  
-QUOI? hurlèrent les autres sous le choc.  
- Vous les enfants, restez ici, les adultes à la cuisine, ordonna-t-il.  
Ils obéirent et les adultes, Fleur y comprit se rendirent dans la cuisine, pour discuter, pendant que les enfants restaient au salon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron lança un regard haineux à leur ancien ennemi.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait t'aider, après tout ce que tu nous as fait, cracha-t-il hargneusement.  
- Je sais et je suis vraiment désolé pour tout,s'excusa le Serpenterd.  
- Mouais, fit le rouquin septique.  
- Tu as beaucoup changé ces derniers temps, dit tranquillement Hermione.  
- Oui, disons que j'ai ouvert les yeux, il était temps, mais Rose m'a aidée, dit-il affectueusement.  
- J'ai pas fais grand chose Drack, c'est surtout toi qui as tout fait, tu sais, sourit Rose.  
- Drack? s'étonna Hermione.  
- ouais, j'trouve que ça lui va bien, et il aime alors...  
- Ouais, tu as raison, ça lui va bien, dit-elle en se levant. Elle se planta devant le Serpentard, et lui tendit la main en disant:  
- Tu as changé, tu as sauvé Harry, tu nous appelle par nos noms, tu nous as rejoins, vous mettant toi et ta mère en danger et en plus tu es gentil avec Rose... alors bienvenu, et on fait la paix?  
Cela surprit tout le monde, Drago le premier et Harry la regarda quelques secondes, l'air pensif avant qu'un petit sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.  
Touché que quelqu'un lui donne enfin sa chance, il prit timidement la main tendue en disant solennellement:  
- On fait la paix.  
Prenant exemple sur son amie, Harry s'approcha d'eux et la poussa légèrement sur le côté.  
- Hey, protesta-t-elle.  
- Tu permets? sourit-il.  
- Bien sure, je vous en pris, faites, plaisanta-t-elle, en lui laissant la place devant le blond, qui avait l'impression de passer un interrogatoire, mais qui était amusé quand même du manège des deux jeunes gens.  
- Merci, ma chère, puis ce tournant vers le Serpentard:  
- Mione a raison, tu m'as sauvé la vie et maintenant tu fais parti des notre, même si on va t'avoir à l'œil, bienvenue.  
Et tout comme Hermione, il lui tendit la main.  
Drago la prit et la serra doucement, ce qui leur provoqua un frisson à tous les deux, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en rougissants tous les deux.  
- Je ne te souhaites pas la bienvenue, j'pense que tu comprends pourquoi, dit Ron, qui continuait à être méfiant à l'égard du Serpentard.  
- Oui, j'comprends, c'est normal que tu ne me fasses pas confiance, mais je la gagnerais, promit le blond, convaincu.  
Rose alla s'asseoir entre les jambes de Drago et ils commencèrent à discuter tranquillement, sauf Ron qui faisait du boudin.  
20 minutes après, les adultes ressortirent de la cuisine et Dumbledore prit la parole:  
- Drago et sa mère vont passer Noël ici, Molly est d'accord, en attendant je vais essayer de trouver où les loger.  
Ils les regarda tous avant de poursuivre:  
- Je vous demande à tous de ne plus reparler du passé, ça n'a plus d'importance.  
Puis, il se tourna vers les enfants:  
- Les enfants, je sais que vous vouliez leur dire mais là, je pense qu'on à pas mal à digérer et vous suggère de leur laisser un petit peu de temps,  
le temps pour eux de bien digérer, qu'en dites vous?  
- Ouais, ça risque de faire trop d'un coup, acquiescèrent ils.  
Et Dumbledore et les quelques membres de l'Ordre se levèrent et s'en allèrent. Une fois qu'il furent parti le salon se retrouva plonger dans le silence.  
Drago, je pense que tu vas dormir avec ta mère dans la petite chambre au grenier, elle n'est pas très grande mais nous n'avons plus de chambre de libre, s'excusa la matriarche Weasley.  
- Ça nous va parfaitement, ne vous tracassez pas, répondit Narcissa en souriant faiblement.  
- De quoi parlait le professeur Dumbledore? demanda Hermione.  
- De ce qu'on s'apprêtait à vous dire, répondit Rose, mais il a raison, on va vous laisser digérer tout ça et on se réunit ici dans deux jours.  
- Dis, Drack, on a une revanche à prendre sur les garçons aux jeux vidéos, tu te joindrais à nous? lui demanda Rose, pour briser la glace.  
- Heu, oui si tu veux.  
- Cool.  
Et ils commencèrent une partie endiablée, pendant que les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations.

XXX

Hermione sortie et alla se percher sur une branche de l'arbre à côté de la maison, pour réfléchir. Elle pensait à Drago, qui venait de les rejoindre et était plus que certaine qu'il avait mentit en disant qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, se mettre son père à dos, provocant son bannissement et celui de sa mère.  
Elle était persuadée d'avoir vu les mêmes troubles dans son regard quand il regardait Harry, qu'elle lorsqu'elle regardait Fleur. Elle comprenait pourquoi il avait mentit et elle ne le jugea pas. Ne mentait-elle pas elle aussi après tout?  
Elle pensa à la guerre, au faite qu'en étant l'amie du survivant, elle mettait sa famille en danger et toutes les conséquences qu'impliquait le fait d'être une sorcière. Mais surtout elle pensa à Fleur et enfin, elle s'avoua vaincue. Elle n'en pouvait plus et en avait marre de se mentir à elle même.  
Elle était amoureuse de la jeune femme. Depuis quand? Elle ne le savait pas. Peut être depuis le Tournois Des Trois Sorciers qui avait eut lieux deux ans plus tôt. Elle se rappela quand elle avait croisée le regard bleu de la jolie française, elle se rappela avoir été troublée, et que son cœur avait raté un battement, et qu'elle s'était sentie bizarre pendant une semaine et chaque fois qu'elle croisait la blonde. Elle ne s'était pas posée de questions et n'avait pas portée plus d'intérêt que ça et avait enfuis ça au fond d'elle même. Mais maintenant tout lui était claire, limpide, claire comme de l'eau de roche.  
Elle était déchirée entre son cœur et son avenir, qui pour elle se résumait à la guerre et probablement à la mort.  
Elle se fit une promesse qui elle était sûre, allait lui briser le cœur, mais il valait mieux que ce soit le sien qui soit brisé plutôt que celui de sa française. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur mais elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était pour leur bien à toutes les deux.  
" J'ai 16 ans, je me bats depuis 5 ans, je mets tous ceux que j'aime en danger, ma famille, mes amis. J'aurais pus être une adolescente normale, avec comme seules préoccupations de savoir quoi porter le lendemain, mais au lieu de ça je suis une sorcière, amie avec le sorcier le plus menacé du monde et amoureuse de ma professeur. Elle est tellement belle. Je supporterais pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi, reprends toi Hermione, il est absolument hors de question d'être amoureuse, c'est pas le moment, et puis même si je lui avouais et que, j'en doute fort, c'était réciproque, je ne ferais rien, ce serait impossible de toutes façons, à quoi bon être amoureuse maintenant, je vais mourir de toutes façons, inutile de la faire souffrir, pensa-t-elle tristement. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue.  
Elle resta comme ça de longues minutes, avant que des bras protecteurs ne lui entourent la taille et ne l'encerclèrent dans un cocon protecteur.

XXX

Fleur qui avait vue sortir la jeune fille la suivit et la regarda de loin, elle vit le visage torturée de celle qu'elle aimait, elle vit la larme couler sur sa joue et ça lui brisa le cœur. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir l'aider, mais elle était impuissante.  
Ne supportant plus de voir sa Gryffondor si triste le jeune femme monta agilement sur la branche, elle resta quelques secondes, immobile pour voir si la brune allait fuir, mais celle ci ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendue. Fleur se mit derrière Hermione et la prit doucement par la taille. Elle fut surprise de ne trouver aucune résistance.  
Hermione ne fit pas un geste pour la repousser, au contraire, elle la sentie s'abandonner complètement dans ses bras.

XXX

Quand elle sentie les bras l'entourer, elle reconnut immédiatement le parfum si familier de la demi-vélane et pour une minute, une heure, elle s'abandonna complètement dans cette douce et réconfortante étreinte. Elle savait que ça allait en total contradiction avec la promesse qu'elle venait de faire mais elle s'en fichait, elle était bien là dans ce si chaud et rassurant cocon, elle voulait restée comme ça toute sa vie. Elle se retourna sans quitter les bras de la française pour autant et leva les yeux vers ceux bleu de celle ci. Fleur la contempla et essuya délicatement la larme, caressant doucement la joue de la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux a cette douce caresse. Hermione rouvrit les yeux et se plongea entièrement de cet océan de bleu. Elle rangea sa promesse dans un petit coin au coin de sa tête. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et caressa la joue de Fleur à son tour. Celle ci la regarda mais ne se recula pas, encouragée la brune avança lentement ses lèvres de celles de sa prof et l'embrassa doucement. Fleur était surprise mais trop heureuse d'embrasser une nouvelle fois celle qu'elle aimait elle répondit au baiser. D'abord timide le baiser s'intensifia et devient ardent pour les deux jeunes femmes qui se séparèrent à bout de souffle.  
- Hermione, souffla Fleur.  
- Je... je t'aime Fleur, je voulais juste que tu le saches, avoua-t-elle.

Elle venait de rompre sa promesse mais en cet instant précis ça lui était égal.  
Le cœur de Fleur rata un battement quand elle comprit ce que venait de dire Hermione. Un sourire 10 000 watts apparut sur ses lèvres.  
Hermione l'aimait, elle l'aimait, la blonde aurait sautée partout si elles n'avaient pas étés perchées dans un arbre à plus de 15 mètres du sol.  
- Je t'aime moi aussi Hermione.  
La brune sourit mais sa promesse revient d'un coup, fanant légèrement son sourire. Fleur vit le changement chez sa Gryffondor et le comprit mal:  
- Je t'en pris Hermione, ne me repousse pas, je le supporterais pas, supplia-t-elle les yeux embués de larmes.  
- Je ne le pourrais pas, même si je le voulais, sourit Hermione. J'ai déjà essayée et cela n'a pas vraiment marcher, c'est même tout le contraire, plus je te repousse et plus tu m'attire, plus je lutte et plus tu sembles t'acharner à me persécuter, à vouloir à tout prix être dans mes pensées et dans mes rêves. Alors j'ai compris, finalement ça ne sert à rien d'aller contre ses sentiments, n'est ce pas? affirma-t-elle, plus qu'elle ne demanda.  
- Non, en effet, ça ne sert à rien, en tout cas pour moi ça n'a servit à rien. Je crois que plus on lutte et moins ça marche en faite, sourit-elle.  
- Oui, tu as raison.  
Fleur regarda la brune dans les yeux se demandant ce qu'elles allaient faire maintenant. Ce baiser, elle l'avait voulut et le voulait encore mais Hermione était son élève et cela impliquait tellement de chose si leur relation évoluait comme elles le voulaient, elle ne pouvait pas entraîner la jeune fille dans une vie aussi compliquée, même si elle était consciente et consentante, toutes les deux, Hermione était mineur. Ce qui veut dire que c'était à elle d'être raisonnable et d'être la voix de la raison, même si cela lui briserait le cœur à coup sûre. Elle avait prit sa décision.  
En voyant le regard de sa française se faire lointain, la Gryffondor se demanda ce qui se passait.  
- Fleur?  
- Je... je me demandais ce que signifiait ce baiser, je n'aurais pas du y répondre, parce que je suis ta prof, je suis plus âgée et donc plus mature et qui plus est je suis une femme.  
- Fleur, la coupa Hermione, je sais ce que je fais, s'il te plaît, ne t'excuse pas de m'avoir embrassée, je savais dans quoi je m'engageai en t'embrassant et je suis prête à assumer, répondit-elle avec conviction. Je t'aime Fleur et le fait que tu sois ma prof et une femme m'est complètement égal.  
- Je...  
- S'il te plaît Fleur, supplia la Gryffondor.  
- On ne peut pas Mione, je dois être raisonnable, tu n'imagine même pas ce que ça implique, on va devoir se cacher et tout, essaya-t-elle. Elle ne savais si c'est Hermione ou elle même qu'elle voulait convaincre, ce que ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer l'autre jeune fille brune.  
- Qui essaies tu de convaincre Fleur? Moi ou toi?  
- Je, je sais pas, avoua-t-elle tristement, aux bord des larmes, déchirée entre son cœur et sa raison.  
Voir sa française si fragile serra le cœur de l'anglaise. Elle s'avança et la prit tendrement dans ces bras. Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que la matriarche Weasley appelle tout le monde pour le dîner.

- Fleur, écoute, est ce que tu peux juste...essayer et si c'est trop compliquée comme tu le crois, on arrêtera. Mais s'il te plait Fleur, donne moi une chance, donne nous une chance. Notre amour est fort et partagé alors laissons lui une chance de nous rendre heureuses, laisse lui la chance de te montrer, de te convaincre qu'il en vaut la peine, demanda la Gryffondor pour finir de convaincre son amour qu'elle savait proche de craquer.

- Je veux bien essayer parce que je ne peux plus rien faire sans que tu m'accompagne, je suis déjà accro mais je devait au moins faire cela, pour voir si ce n'était pas une amourette ou une caprice et aussi pour moi, pour être sûre que tu m'aimais vraiment, en tout cas assez pour te battre et me convaincre de vivre son amour. Je voulait te laisser un chance de vivre normalement en n'étant pas en couple avec ta prof, mais tu m'as prouvée que ce n'était ni un caprice, ni une amourette, tu m'as prouvée que tu m'aimait vraiment et que tu le voulait autant que moi, tu m'as prouvée que tu étais prête à assumer, à te battre pour nous deux, pour que notre couple ai une chance, alors je vais moi aussi te prouvée que je crois en nous et que je suis prête à nous donner une chance, que je suis prête à me battre pour nous, pour notre couple, pour notre amour, dit-elle ne regardant sa brune dans les yeux.

- Alors tu...?

- Oui, je suis d'accord, sourit la jolie blonde.

Elles se sourirent, s'embrassèrent et descendirent pour aller dîner. Le dîner fut étonnement joyeux, grâce aux enfants qui avaient bien compris qu'il fallait détendre l'atmosphère et Hugo s'en chargea à merveille. Rose surprit un regard et un sourire entre ses mères et elle comprit, elle était très heureuse pour ses parents.

Après le dîner ils allèrent se coucher.

XXX

Dans la chambre de la rouquine et de son amie, Luna était assise sur le lit et semblait être totalement dans la lune. Et Ginny la regardait intensément. Elle avait très envie de l'embrasser là tout de suite, Luna était tellement belle.

Comme si elle avait lue dans ses pensées, la blonde cligna des yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de la rousse. Elle s'approcha de la dernière des Weasley, la prit par la taille, caressa tendrement sa joue, plongea une dernière fois son regard dans celui de la Gryffondor et l'embrassa passionnément.  
Surprise, Ginny y répondit avec ardeur.  
- Waou, soufflat-telle.  
- Oui, sourit Luna.  
- Je t'aime Luna, avoua-t-elle d'un coup, comme si ce secret était soudain trop lourd à porter pour elle.  
- Je sais sourie la Serdaigle, je t'aime aussi ma Ginny.  
Tu es la seule à ne pas me prendre pour une folle, à être gentille avec moi, tous les autres m'appelle Loufoca, même Mione avant, mais depuis que tu es à mes côtés, tout le monde me traite normalement, je ne suis plus Loufoca mais Luna et c'est grâce à toi. Tu es tellement belle et douce que les Nargoles eux même n'osent pas te faire de mal.  
Émue, la rouquine se mit à pleurer.  
- Oh non, non, ne pleure pas Ginny, j'voulais pas te faire pleurer, je suis désolée, excuse moi, supplia-t-elle.  
Ginny la regarda a travers ses larmes et lui sourie pour la rassurer. Ne t'en fais pas, ce sont des larmes de joie, je... je suis heureuse dit-elle en l'embrassant avec passion.  
Luna la prit tendrement dans ses bras, puis elles s'allongèrent dans le lit et s'endormirent tranquillement enlacées dans les bras de l'autre.

XXX

Dans la chambre de Ron, Harry avait réussit à s'endormir, mais il fit un cauchemar et n'arriva plus à se rendormir.  
Il se leva sans faire de bruit et descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Il sursauta en entrant dans celle ci car Drago était devant la fenêtre et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.  
- Une noise pour te pensées, chuchota-t-il doucement pour ne pas effrayer l'autre garçon, mais cela ne fonctionna pas très bien, puisque le Serpentard blond sursauta quand même.  
Surprit Drago sursauta et se retourna pour faire face au Gryffondor.  
- Harry, tu ne dors pas? demanda-t-il.  
- Non, un cauchemar, alors t'es pensées? insista-t-il.  
- Je pensais à père, Rose, les autres et... à toi, répondit-il sincèrement.  
- Je comprends, murmura Harry.  
- Pourquoi avoir proposé de faire la paix?  
- Tu m'as sauvé la vie et puis Mione a raison, il faut savoir pardonner et c'était l'occasion et puis j'en ai assez de me battre avec toi.  
- Tu sais, tout à l'heure j'ai dis que je savais pas pourquoi j'ai fais tout ça, j'ai mentis, je l'ai fait parce ce que j'avais peur pour toi, avoua-t-il doucement.  
- Tu... tu avais peur pour...moi? demanda le survivant pas sure de comprendre.  
- Oui, comme l'autre jour dans la Grande Salle.  
- Pourquoi?  
Drago le regarda longuement, hésitant à lui dire la vérité. Finalement, il décida de ne rien dire, il retourna à sa contemplation lunaire et répondit:  
- Je sais pas.  
- Tu mens encore n'est ce pas?  
- Oui, sourit le Serpentard.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que j'ai peur.  
- Peur? mais peur de quoi?  
- De souffrir.  
- Pourquoi te ferais-je souffrir? s'étonna Harry.  
- A toi d'me l'dire.  
Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux et observèrent la lune a travers la fenêtre.  
- Je suis content que tu m'ai demandé d'être ton cavalier pour le bal, reprit le Serpentard.  
- Et mois je suis content que t'es accepté, sourit l'élu.  
- Tu voulais vraiment que je sois ton cavalier?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Je sais pas, menti Harry.  
- Tu mens pas vrai?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi je suppose.  
- Tu as peur de souffrir? s'étonna Drack.  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Tu pose trop de question Drack?  
- Drack?  
- Ouais, les filles ont raison, ça te va bien.  
Ils restèrent silencieux une nouvelle fois.  
- Tu devrais aller te recoucher tu sais? chuchota le blond.  
- Toi aussi.  
- Oui.  
- Bonne nuit Drack.  
- Bonne nuit Harry, murmura Drago avant d'aller se coucher à son tour.

XXX

Le lendemain, il y avait une tempête, il faisait froid, il pleuvait et il y avait du vent. Personne ne put sortir de la maison. Du coup ils jouèrent aux jeux de sociétés et regardèrent la télé toute la journée. Le soir le dîner se passa tranquillement. Le lendemain matin fut un peu tendu pour les enfants, qui savaient qu'ils allaient devoir dire la vérité à leurs futur parents. Le déjeuner aussi était tendu. Rose cherchait comment ils allaient aborder la chose.  
Après le repas Dumbledore revient comme promis.  
Ils se réunirent une nouvelle fois dans le salon et Rose prit la parole.  
- Dumby, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je crois qu'ils ne se sont pas tous déclarés.  
- Je comprends, je dois y aller. Et il partit.  
Un silence tomba.  
- De quoi vous vouliez nous parler et qui ne s'est pas déclarés? demanda curieusement Hermione.  
- C'est pas important menti Lily.  
- Tu mens, dit doucement Luna.  
- Co... comment tu?  
- Je sais pas mais je le sens.  
- On peut pas encore vous dire, répondit honnêtement James.  
- On peut jouer? demanda Hugo, coupant court à la conversation et aux questions indiscrètes.  
- Oui, répondit sa sœur, ravie de pouvoir changer de sujet.  
- A quoi veux tu jouer? demanda affectueusement Hermione.  
- Uno.  
Et ils jouèrent jusqu'à la douche avant le dîner, qu'ils passèrent dans la bonne humeur. Harry n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards à Drago et réciproquement.  
Luna les regardaient un étrange sourire aux lèvres.  
Ils regardèrent un film ensemble avant d'aller se coucher.  
Harry alla dans la chambre de Ron mais trouva pas le sommeil, alors il fit comme la veille et descendit.  
Il fut pas vraiment surprit de trouver Drago a la même place devant la fenêtre.  
- Ça va devenir une habitude, sourit le survivant.  
- Oui, s'amusa Drago, notre rendez vous nocturne secret.  
Un court silence passa, avant que Drago ne supportant plus d'être si proche et pourtant si loin de son survivant ne lui avoue la vérité.  
- Tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'avais mentis hier?  
- Oui.  
- Et je t'ai dis que je savais pas.  
- Oui.  
- En faite, depuis la rentrée, le combat, le bal je suis troublé quand tu es prêt de moi, je, je crois que je ressens quelque chose pour toi.  
Il n'osa pas croiser le regard du brun, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir.  
Harry lui était sur le cul. Il n'en revenait pas. Drago l'aimait, c'était réciproque. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir sautiller partout.  
- Regarde moi Drack.  
Le vert et argent obéit et le va la tête et plongea ses yeux acier dans le vert du survivant et ce qu'il vit le fit chavirer.  
- Moi aussi je ressens des choses pour toi, avoua le brun.  
Ils se regardèrent silencieusement.  
- Tu sais s'il doit se passer quelque chose entre nous, ça sera pas simple, ni pour toi, ni pour moi,le prévient le préfet.  
- Je sais et je suis prêt à assumer, assura le balafré.  
Ils sourirent et le binoclard s'approcha doucement de Drago. Ils se regardèrent et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact pour un baiser fiévreux.  
A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, mais restèrent front contre front.  
Harry resta dans les bras du Serpentard, avant qu'ils ne se décident à aller se coucher. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de monter dans leur chambre respective.  
Le lendemain 22 décembre, il se mit à neiger à gros flocon, il neigeait si fort qu'en une matinée il avait neigeait 5 cm.  
Les enfants jouèrent dans la neige toute l'après midi. Même Ron et Drago s'amusaient ensembles.  
Ils rentrèrent vers 16h30 parce que, primo ils étaient gelés et secundo, ils avaient faim. Ils goûtèrent et voulurent ressortir jouer mais Molly et les Granger refusèrent car il neigeait encore plus fort que le matin.  
Déçus, ils décidèrent après qu'Hermione les ai harcelée pour qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs. Ils y passèrent deux heures.  
Les enfants surprirent les adultes et les ados par leur maturité et leur intelligence.  
- A table les loulou, appela Molly.  
A table Hermione se mit à côté de Fleur, Ginny à côté de Luna et son frère et Harry était face à Drago. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se sourirent,  
ce qui n'échappa à personne, à vrai dire, ils étaient pas vraiment discrets. James et Scorpius étaient heureux pour leurs pères.  
Fleur, elle était gênée, elle mangea difficilement car elle était en face des parents d'Hermione qui la regardaient et en plus, sa petite-amie avait une main sur ses cuisses, les caressant doucement sur la table, ce qui faisait pousser des soupirs à la jeune femme qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.  
Monsieur et Madame Granger comprirent et ils étaient heureux de voir leur fille heureuse et Fleur avait l'air d'une femme bien, elle aimait Hermione ça se voyait, et c'était le plus important à leurs yeux.  
- Dans deux jours c'est Noël, j'ai trop hâte d'y être, trépigna Hugo.  
Amusés, les autres le regardèrent en souriant, il était trop mignon.  
Ils regardèrent la télé avant d'aller dormir.  
Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent devant la fenêtre et partagèrent un moment en amoureux, avant d'aller se coucher.  
Le lendemain Hugo était une vrai pile électrique. Demain c'était le réveillon et il ne tenait plus en place.  
Comme il avait cessé de neiger, ils eurent le droit d'aller dehors. Il y en avait qui faisait un bonhomme de neige et d'autres, une bataille de boule de neige.  
Ils jouèrent toute la journée dans la neige, sans ressentir le froid, grâce au sort qu'avait lancée la née moldus.  
- Elle nous étonnera toujours, ne purent s'empêcher de penser Ron et Harry.  
Hugo avait hâte d'être le lendemain car ce serait le réveillon et après c'était Noël.  
Le lendemain 24 décembre, ils étaient tous excités comme des puces et, tout comme Hugo ils ne tenaient pas en place non plus.  
Hugo mit 3 paires de chaussures sous le magnifique sapin magique qu'ils avaient décorés dans la joie quelques jours plus tôt, des fois où le Papa Noël apporterait plus de cadeaux que prévu,on ne sait jamais.  
Ils firent un magnifique réveillon. Les jumeaux, Charly et même Bill étaient là. Il ne manquait que Percy.  
Le repas était succulent, il y avait des rires, de la joie. Ils fêtèrent jusqu'à 4h00 du matin, sauf les enfants qui avaient préférés se coucher tôt pour être en forme le lendemain, pour le Papa Noël.  
A 10h00 du matin, Hugo, qui était réveillé depuis deux heures déjà décida de réveiller tout le monde. Il voulait avoir ces cadeaux lui.  
Il se fit un plaisir de les réveiller. Les "pas du matin" grognèrent tandis que les autres se levèrent de bonne grâce.  
Ils se réunirent devant le sapin pour ouvrir les cadeaux.  
La matriarche Weasley leur avait fait un pull avec leur initiale dessus et des chocolats, comme à son habitude.  
Les Granger avaient offert un ordinateur portable et un téléphone portable à leur fille et à Fleur un livre sur les sorts et les maléfices, ayant appris la fonction qu'elle occupait au sein de l'école de leur fille et de ses amis.  
A l'intérieur il y avait un mot, lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans la famille et lui disant qu'ils n'avaient beau être que des moldus, mais que si elle faisait du mal à leur fille elle aura affaire à eux.  
Fleur dégluti péniblement et leva lentement les yeux sur eux. Mr Granger fit un signe pour voir si elle avait comprit et elle hocha la tête pour dire que oui.  
Ron et Harry avaient offert des bouquins à la Gryffondor.  
Luna offrit une boite à musique magiquement trafiquée de sorte que ce soit elle et Ginny qui dansaient. Elles sourirent en voyant qu'elles avaient eux la même idée car la rouquine lui offrit la même chose.  
Drago offrit un magnifique cerf en verre à Harry, qui lui avait offert un superbe serpent en verre.  
Fleur avait offert à Mione un livre sur les Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Et aux enfants des familles d'animaux en verre, en cristal ou en argent.  
- Viens, chuchota la demi-vélane a l'oreille de la jeune fille.  
Elles montèrent discrètement dans leur chambre.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Fleur? interrogea la brune.  
- J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, dit-elle en sortant un boîtier de sa valise. Elle le tendit à Hermione.  
Celle ce le prit d'une main tremblante, l'ouvrit et resta stupéfaite.  
A l'intérieur du boîtier il y avait un magnifique collier en demi cœur avec une goutte de cristal et a l'intérieur de laquelle s'entremêlaient leurs initiales et celles de l'amour éternel.  
- Fleur, souffla-t-elle émue.  
- Le cœur n'est pas complet car l'autre moitié avait déjà été vendue, la larme change de couleur selon l'humeur du porteur et les lettres ce sont nos initiales et... celles de l'amour éternel, expliqua-t-elle en rougissant, espérant que la jeune fille comprenne ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, et la brunette compris parfaitement.  
Hermione la regarda intensément la faisant rougir encore plus et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
- Je sais où est l'autre moitié du cœur, sourit-elle en sortant le même boîtier de sous son oreiller.  
Elle le tendit a la française qui le prit les mains tremblantes. Elle l'ouvrit et sourit:  
- Les grands esprits s'rencontrent, s'amusa Fleur.  
- Tu connais déjà sa signification, murmura la Gryffondor.  
- Oui.  
Hermione lui mis le collier et frôla inconsciemment son coup, ce qui provoqua des frissons à celle ci.  
- Fleur? appela-t-elle, tu as froid? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.  
- Hem, non, je...je suis très...sensible du cou, dit-elle les joues aussi rouge qu'une tomate.  
Hermione la regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre avant de viré au rouge pivoine lorsqu'elle comprit enfin.  
- Merci Hermione.  
- Merci à toi Fleur.  
Et elles s'embrassèrent passionnément. Puis elles décidèrent d'aller retrouver les autres.  
Ils restèrent à la maison toute la journée, à jouer, rire, discuter.

Le reste des vacances passa rapidement et le samedi 5 janvier fut consacré à la préparation des valises pour la rentrée qui était dans deux jours.  
Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent à 7h00 prirent leur douche, s'habillèrent, déjeunèrent et vérifièrent une dernière fois les valises et montèrent en voiture.  
A 11h05, tout le monde était sur le quai entrain de se dire au revoir pour les enfants et de donner les dernières recommandations pour les parents.  
Le train démarra à 11h15. La petite troupe plus Fleur, Drago, et Neville prirent un compartiment.  
Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs, Drago les regardait, Hermione regardait par la vitre les yeux dans le vague, tout en caressant distraitement les cheveux de la demi-vélane qui avait la tête posée sur ces genoux.  
Ginny et Luna jouaient avec les enfants et Neville. Le voyage se passa ainsi.  
Ils arrivèrent à Pré-Au-Lard à 18h30 et furent au château à 19h00 pour le dîner.  
- Harry pourrais-je avoir ta cape après? demanda la jolie brune au survivant.  
Elle comprit quand elle vit l'air embêté qu'il arborait.  
- Je vois, tu comptais t'en servir, s'amusa-t-elle, puis elle éclata carrément de rire en voyant les joues du survivant virées au rouge pivoine.  
Celui ci la fusilla du regard avant de sourire lui aussi, amusé.  
Hermione lança un rapide coup d'œil à la table professorale et vit sa française en pleine discussion avec Rogue, et elle ne put s'empêcher une moue de jalousie, pourquoi sa blonde discutait-elle avec cette vieille chouette de Séverus? se demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle le fusilla du regard sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. A la table professorale, Séverus sentit un regard brûlant sur lui et se déconcentra quelques secondes de la jolie blonde pour rencontrer le regard noir de l'Insupportable-Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.  
Un sourire en coin apparut sur ces lèvres et gardant les yeux dans ceux de la Gryffondor, il replaça doucement une mèche qui s'était échappée derrière l'oreille de la jeune prof.  
Celle ci le remercia poliment et il sourit, avant de se retourner vers la Gryffondor et de lui faire un grand sourire goguenard. Surprise, Fleur suivit son regard et blêmit tout à coup, elle avait comprit le jeu du professeur de potion, elle tenta mais trop tard un regard d'excuse vers la jeune fille qui la fusillait intensément du regard, elle dégluti péniblement, c'était pas gagné et elle savait que sa Gryffondor allait lui demander des explications, si les yeux d'Hermione avaient étés des mitraillettes, les deux professeurs seraient criblés de balles.  
Hermione sursauta quand elle entendit une voix dans sa tête, et elle détourna les yeux de la 5ème table.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toi qu'elle aime, pas le professeur Rogue.  
Elle regarda Rose surprise avec des yeux interrogateurs. Celle ci lui fit un sourire énigmatique et Hermione d'abord perplexe, finit par lui répondre. Le dîner se passa sans autres incidents mais la jeune fille refusa de lever la tête de son assiette, sachant pertinemment que si elle relevait la tête elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de les fusiller des yeux .  
Après le dîner, ils allèrent dans leur salle commune respective. Ron était avec les enfants et Parvati, ainsi que Luna qui avait quittée sa salle commune pour être avec sa Gryffondor. Harry avait mis sa cape et était sorti de la salle commune et se rendit rapidement dans la chambre de préfet de Drago. Celui ci venait de finir de se mettre en pyjama quand il entendit des coups frappés à sa porte qui le firent sursauta violemment. Il alla ouvrir mais ne vit personne, normal, le survivant était sous la cape et donc invisible. Drago allait refermer la porte quand une tête ébouriffée sortie de nulle part. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de s'exclamer:  
- Nan mais ça va pas la tête, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque, reprocha-t-il.  
- Excuse moi, s'excusa Harry, penaud.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? se radoucit-il.  
- Je, je me demandais si, si je pouvais dormir avec toi, débita-t-il à une vitesse hallucinante.  
- Bien sure, sourit le Serpentard qui se poussa pour le laisser entrer.  
Ils parlèrent un peu, avant d'aller au lit, ils étaient fatigués.

Hermione, elle voulait parler avec sa française, elle avait réfléchie et Rose avait raison, et puis elle ne supportait plus de dormir seule depuis les vacances.  
Mais voila, ça faisait plus de 10 minutes qu'elle était plantée devant la porte de la jeune professeur et elle n'avait toujours pas frapper, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider.  
- Allez Hermione, tu ne vas pas restée plantée là toute la nuit, et puis t'es une Gryffondor oui ou non, s'engueula-t-elle.  
Elle prit une grande respiration, son courage Gryffondoresque dans les mains et frappa doucement à la porte.  
- J'arrive, entendit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte.  
Elle attendit un peu et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Fleur les cheveux lâchés et en nuisette bleu nuit qui laisser voir ses formes et ressortir ses yeux.  
La Gryffondor resta bouche-bée devant ce spectacle.  
- Hermione? s'étonna Fleur en découvrant la brune, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, qui la fixait immobile.  
Fleur suivit le regard fixe de l'anglaise et rougit, elle était en nuisette devant la jeune fille et apparemment la vue lui plaisait.  
La jeune professeur fit entrer l'adolescente qui semblait complètement figée.  
- Hermione? Hermione? l'appela-t-elle.  
La rouge et or cligna des yeux et sembla se reprendre, elle toussota pour se redonner une contenance, gênée elle regarda ses pieds comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde.  
- Hermione? demanda timidement la blonde, qui se demandait quand la Gryffondor allait-elle lui passait le savon qu'elle attendait depuis le dîner.  
- Je, je, je crois que je n'arriverais pas à dormir si je ne suis pas avec toi, bafouilla-telle.  
Fleur sourit, elle n'était pas venue lui passer un savon mais juste savoir si elles pouvaient dormir ensembles, la blonde la prit dans ses bras sans un mot et la conduisit dans sa chambre.  
Elle l'entraîna silencieusement dans le lit et elles s couchèrent, tendrement enlacées.  
Luna et Ginny aurait bien voulut dormir ensembles mais la Serdaigle avait du repartir dans sa salle commune, à cause du couvre feu.  
Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent devant la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuné.  
- Où vous étiez tous les deux? leur demanda suspicieusement Ron.  
Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard et virent au rouge pivoine.  
- Bah qu'est ce que vous avez? s'exclama le rouquin.  
- Heu rien, rien, répondirent rapidement les deux protagonistes.  
Le Gryffondor les regarda pas vraiment convaincu mais n'insista pas.  
Ils finirent tranquillement de déjeuner avant de se rendre en cours.  
La journée passa rapidement et la fin des cours arriva.  
Les enfants, le frère et la sœur Weasley et leur petite-amie respective étaient dans la salle commune des lions pour faire leurs devoirs.  
Harry lui était dans la chambre de Drago et ils faisaient eux aussi leurs devoirs.  
Hermione était dans les appartements de Fleur et elle aussi finissait ses leçons pendant que la jeune femme corrigeait les copies qu'elle avait ramassées aujourd'hui.

XXX

Tu dors avec moi ce soir? demanda timidement le Serpentard.  
- Je, oui enfin si tu veux bien, je crois que je ne pourrais plus dormir seul maintenant, lui expliqua le balafré.  
Ils se sourirent et retournèrent à leur travail.

XXX

- Tu reste ce soir? demanda Fleur qui avait presque fini de corriger les copies et regardait la jeune fille, qui était très concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.  
"Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle," pensa la française.  
- Oui, oui enfin je... oui, si tu veux, bafouilla l'élève en rougissant, ce qui l'agaça légèrement.  
- Bien sûre, bien sûre que je veux, sourit la prof.  
Elle reprit son sérieux et posa la question qui la hantait depuis qu'elles étaient ensembles.  
- Hermione, tu es sure de pouvoir assumer le fait d'être avec moi, d'être ma petite-amie?  
L'anglaise la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondit avec une telle conviction et une telle sincérité, que la française se trouva bête d'avoir doutée de sa Gryffondor:  
- Oui Fleur, j'en suis certaine.  
- Je, je voulais, je sais pas, être sure? se justifia-t-elle, penaude.  
- Je comprends mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur, la rassura-telle. Je t'aime Fleur, se déclara-elle.  
Les colliers qu'elles portaient se mirent à luire légèrement.  
- Qu'est ce qui s'passe? s'inquiéta la brune.  
- Je, je sais pas c'est la première fois qu'ils font ça, répondit la blonde.  
La lumière s'éteignit doucement et elles se regardèrent encore surprises avant de retournées à ce qu'elles faisaient.  
Elle finirent rapidement et passèrent le reste du temps en attendant le dîner à discuter, rire, s'embrasser, puis quand l'heure du repas arriva elles se rendirent à la Grande Salle.  
Hermione retrouva ses amis et les enfants. Ils dînèrent et partirent se coucher.  
Une semaine passa ainsi. Les couples devenant inséparables et le secret, qui aux yeux des autres, n'était plus vraiment un secret, puisque tout le monde ou presque avait remarqué, devient de plus en plus dur à gérer et à cacher pour chacun d'entre eux.

Le samedi suivant, les enfants étaient sous le chêne, au bord du lac en train de parler de tout et de rien, quand le Serpentard de la bande arriva, rapidement suivit de son survivant, Ron et sa petite-amie, sa sœur et sa Serdaigle de petite-amie et Hermione et Fleur.  
- Ron il faut que je te parle, l'informa sa sœur qui en avait marre de se cacher et de ne pas pourvoir être pleinement avec Luna.

Elle avait beaucoup hésité à lui dire mais elle n'en pouvait plus et voulait aimer sa petite-amie au grand jour.


	3. Chapter 3

Strala: Tu as raison, le chapitre 2 était un peu court mais j'ai eux quelques problèmes de connexion, Désolée, J'avoue Mione est trop occupée à penser à Fleur pour pousser ses impressions plus loin, mais faut la comprendre, la pauvre, et pis qui penserait à ça? à moins d'être complètement ouf, ce que je suis totalement.

Bis et merci pour tes reviews, en espérant que la suite te plaira.

Minie-Pucca: Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça te plaira encore et que tu continuera à me lire, je suis contente d'être ta favorite, c'est vrai qu'Hugo est trop mignon et Rose aussi. Biz

Claire: Oui Mione est morte dans le futur mais ne t'inquiète pas les enfants sont la pour le changer et la sauver. C'est vrai qu'Hugo et Rose sont mignons.

Guests: Oui les enfants sont très attachés à Mione mais à leurs parents en général :)

nimi84: Je suis très heureuse d'être ta favorite, ça me touche :) et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

J'avoue le choc qu'ils vont avoir, c'est pas vraiment Mione qui va les découvrir, et t'inquiète, les enfants sont fait avec la femme qu'elle aime.

Harry: Ouaiis j'avoue le choc lol mais t'inquiète ils vont s'en remettre et les enfants vont y arriver, n'oublions pas que ce sont les enfants de nos héros quand même lol :)

Aleyalus: Merci et j'espère que tu continuera à aimer :)

Tous: Merci de continuer à me lire et aussi pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir et encourage, même si on fait ça pour le plaisir, j'vous adore, merci à tous les anonymes.

Bonne lecture à tous :) Enjoy.

* * *

- Je t'écoutes Ginny, répondit Ron.

- Promets moi de ne pas te mettre en colère, de ne pas t'énerver et de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, le supplia-t-elle.

Luna sourit, elle avait sentit que sa rouquine était belle et bien décidée à dire la vérité à son grand frère, qu'il soit d'accord ou pas.

La rouquine prit une grande inspiration, prit la main de la blonde pour se donner du courage et se lança.

- Il faut qu'on te dise, ... commença-t-elle, avant d'être interrompu par son frère:

- Pas la peine tite sœur, je sais, affirma-t-il calmement.

- Tu sais? demanda Ginny, en haussant un cil septique.

Le rouquin sourit alors tristement devant le peu de confiance que lui accordaient ses amis et parla d'une voix douce:

- Je sais que vous me prenez pour un idiot, et la plus part du temps, c'est vrai, admis-t-il, mais il m'arrive parfois d'être intelligent et de réfléchir, vous savez?

Je sais que tu aimes Luna et que vous êtes ensembles, tout comme je sais que Harry sort avec Mal... heu Drago et Hermione, elle, elle sort avec Fleur, tout comme moi je suis avec Parvati, je l'ai remarqué. Depuis des semaines vous êtes devenus inséparables, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer les regards et les sourires. Je suis heureux pour toi tite sœur, dit-il tendrement. Luna est quelqu'un de bien en faite, même si elle est un peu... beaucoup bizarre, sourit-il, elle t'aime et d'après ce que j'ai vus, c'est réciproque, n'est ce pas tout ce qui compte? que vous soyez heureuses? surtout en ce moment, ça fait du bien de voir autre chose que la guerre, surtout quand c'est de l'amour et que cet amour et aussi sincère que les nôtres le sont.

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux, tellement elle était émue par ce que venait de dire son grand frère. Luna sourit doucement. Les autres étaient impressionnés par tant de sagesse de la part de leur ami et un peu honteux aussi.

- Et pour vous aussi je suis content, dit-il à l'intention des autres qui le regardaient avec étonnement.

- Oh merci Ron, merci, s'exclama la rouquine en lui sautant au coup, heureuse de l'avoir comme grand frère.

- C'est vraiment beau ce que tu as dit, lui dit Hermione vraiment impressionnée par son rouquin d'ami.

- C'est sincère surtout, sourit il.

Rose les regarda un sourire aux lèvres: ils venaient de passer une étape.

- Tu sais Drago, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis à noël, mais je t'en voulait. Mais Harry et Mione m'ont fait réfléchir et Rose aussi. On est en guerre, on risque de mourir, nous plus que les autres, on a qu'une vie et elle est courte, trop courte pour la passer à haïr, il faut savoir pardonner, et puis, tu as changé, et surtout Harry à l'air plus heureux, plus serein depuis que vous sortez ensembles, alors hem... merci? et on fait la paix? dit-il avec un sourire pour le Serpentard en lui tendant la main.

- On fait la paix, répéta-t-il en la serrant doucement.

Ils restèrent sous le chêne jusqu'au dîner.

Le lendemain soir, Rose et Hermione firent un cauchemar, mais ne s'en souvenaient plus au réveille, il ne leur restait plus qu'un mauvais pressentiment qui persista toute la semaine. Mais elles n'en parlèrent à personne, ne voulant pas inquiéter leur amis, ce n'était peut-être rien, ça ne valait pas la peine d'inquiéter leurs amis pour si peu,se dirent-elles. Le samedi suivant, ils se retrouvèrent sous le chêne qui devient leur lieu de rassemblement. Ils discutaient tranquillement quand des élèves se mirent à courir en direction du château en criant.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont? s'étonna Harry.

-Je sais pas, lui répondit son Serpentard.

Soudain une ombre immense leur cacha le soleil et un terrifiant hurlement retentit, leur glaçant le sang.

- Oh non! s'exclama Hermione qui reconnut parfaitement ce son.

Ils se levèrent précipitamment et accoururent vers le monstre, quand ils le virent, ils ouvrirent de grands yeux stupéfaits, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il en voyaient un en vrai, le monstre était tout sauf calme. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, il était furieux et bougeait dans tous les sens en hurlant.

- Il faut prévenir les professeurs et tout d'suite, chuchota le survivant.

- On y va, s'en chargèrent les rouquines. Elles partirent en faisant le moins de gestes brusques possible. Ils avaient plutôt intérêt à ne pas se faire remarquer.

Le dragon, car en effet, c'était un dragon gigantesque à l'air plus que furieux, s'immobilisa, huma l'air et se retourna brusquement vers eux.

Ils déglutirent péniblement. L'animal les regarda à tour de rôle et grogna férocement, faisant s'évanouir de peur Hugo, le pauvre, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un dragon en chair et en os, comme eux tous d'ailleurs.

- Hugo, l'appela sa sœur en courant vers lui, mais le dragon le prit comme une attaque et leva sa queue pleine d'écailles plus pointues les unes que les autres et l'envoya droit sur Rose, qui ne la vit pas venir et qui se la prit de plein fouet, elle hurla quand les écailles lui transpercèrent la peau pour y laisser de profondes entailles. Elle vola sur quelques mètres avant de rencontrer brusquement le sol le souffle coupé et du sang qui commençait à tacher ses vêtements. Elle resta allongée quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Elle se releva péniblement et pointa sa baguette sur le monstre qui se battait férocement contre ses amis:

- Stupéfix, dit-elle haletante.

Mais cela ralentit à peine leur adversaire qui hurla furieusement. A présent il était plus furieux que jamais et crachait du feu dans toutes les directions.

- Oups, pensa-t-elle, mauvaise idée que de l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Elle dégluti et écarquilla les yeux, sous la surprise, elle s'évanouit sous les yeux impuissants des autres qui continuaient de se battre.

- Rose, hurla Hermione, mortellement inquiète pour cette enfant qui avait captée son cœur autant que Fleur et le petit bout qui était inconscient lui aussi.

Elle voulut les rejoindre, mais le dragon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et l'envoya valser au loin. Elle toucha durement le sol et resta sans bouger quelques secondes, le souffle coupé, le temps de récupérer et de reprendre son souffle.

Les professeurs arrivèrent en courant dans la zone de combat et tandis que Rogue, Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore s'attaquaient au dragon, Fleur accourut auprès de sa Gryffondor passablement inquiète pour elle.

- Hermione? l'appela-t-elle incertaine.

Celle ci cligna des yeux et se redressa précipitamment avant de prendre Fleur dans ses bras, au grand soulagement de la blonde qui lui rendit son étreinte .

- Ça va, tu vas bien, tu n'as rien? enchaîna la blonde, vraiment inquiète de l'état de sa petite brune. Elle l'aida à se mètre debout.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, laissa échapper la née moldus.

Elles rougirent toutes les deux. Puis la française la scruta quelques longues secondes avant de se retourner pour observer la bataille qui faisait rage, puis elle se retourna vers sa sorcière brune et lui dit:

- Toi, tu reste là, tu ne bouge pas, c'est compris? ordonna-t-elle, elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, ce fichant pas mal de qui pouvait ou non les voir, et se lança dans la bataille.

Les sorciers se battaient comme ils pouvaient mais ils ne faisaient pas vraiment le poids face à la créature magique, et celle ci était vraiment forte et très rapide et leurs sorts l'affaiblissaient à peine, en faite, ils l'énervaient plus qu'autre chose.

La jeune prof prit sa baguette, souffla et dit d'une fois claire et forte:

- Conjonctivite.

Le sort atteignit le dragon dans les yeux et les brûla, le dragon hurla de fureur et de douleur avant de donner un violent coup de pâte, sans regarder, toutes griffes dehors.

La jeune femme prise de court, regarda comme au ralenti la pâte meurtrière, foncer droit sur elle sans pouvoir réagir, elle était comme pétrifiée, incapable du moindre mouvement.

" Merde, j'ai même pas dis à Mione que je l'aimais," pensa-t-elle.

Alors que la pâte allait l'atteindre, Fleur se sentie poussée violemment sur le côté, évitant par la même occasion de se faire tuer.

XXX

Hermione avait sourit en voyant sa française se battre à corps perdu et encore plus quand sa blonde lança le sort de conjonctivite, mais elle le perdit en voyant la pâte du dragon foncée sur son amour. Elle regarda sa française regarder l'attaque sans réagir.

" Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait? pourquoi elle ne bouge pas? paniqua-t-elle.

- Fleur! hurla-t-elle avant de se mètre à courir à en perdre haleine, elle courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui si on y réfléchissait bien était le cas .

Au moment ou la pâte de l'animal magique allait toucher son amoureuse, elle la poussa sans ménagement sur le côté, lui sauvant la vie in extremis .

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la pâte s'abattre sur elle, les griffes lui laissèrent de très profondes blessures. Elle hurla, incapable de supporter la douleur et quand celle ci devient vraiment insupportable, elle perdit connaissance, sous les yeux impuissants et remplis de larmes de Fleur.

-HERMIONE! hurla Fleur les larmes aux yeux, elle s'avança difficilement vers sa petite-amie et la pris dans ses bras, elle essaya de la faire réagir mais en vain et une colère froide mêlée à de la peur pour sa Gryffondor, d'avoir fait quelque chose pareille la prit.

"Tu n'es qu'une idiote Hermione, tu.. tu as risquée ta vie pour moi, tu as agis sans même réfléchir une seconde, tu n'est qu'une imbécile, mais pourquoi tu as fais ça Mione, pourquoi tu as fais une chose aussi stupide, tu n'est qu'une idiote, une idiote et une imbécile voilà," pensa-telle, partagée entre colère et peur.

Le dragon les regarda et allait remettre ça mais Rose qui s'était relevée se mit devant elles et hurla aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait:

- ARRETE !

Surpris le dragon s'immobilisa et la regarda dans les yeux, l'air vraiment étonné.

- Pourquoi nous attaque tu? demanda-t-elle, en se demandant si elle n'était pas folle de parler à un dragon.

Les autres la regardaient faire avec incrédulité.

L'animal ne répondit pas, ce qui ne la surpris pas vraiment, mais au lieu de ça il se retourna et ils purent voir une énorme branche plantée dans une de ses ailes. Il battit des ailes, mai celle qui était blessée le fit pousser un grognement de douleur.

- Je vois, dit Rose, attends, je vais t'aider, puis elle pensa:

"Comment je fais pour monter là haut moi maintenant? c'est malin ça".

La fantastique créature posa délicatement sa pâte grande ouverte à plat sur le sol devant la jeune fille qui lui avait tournée le dos pour réfléchir au problème.

- Monte dans ma main, entendit-elle dans sa tête, ce qui la fit sursauter violemment. Elle regarda dans tous les sens:

- Qui a dit ça?

- C'est moi, lui répondit la créature en la poussant légèrement avec ses naseaux.

Elle se retourna lentement vers celle ci et la regarda interdite.

- C'est... c'est toi? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

L'animal hocha doucement la tête.

Les autres regardaient l'échange bouches bées. Ils n'entendaient que ce que disait Rose et regrettaient de ne pas entendre ce que disait la fantastique créature.

Rose regarda la pâte et monta prudemment dedans. Le dragon releva délicatement la pâte et déposa aussi délicatement qu'il put la jeune fille sur son dos, à côté de son aile blessée.

Celle ci examina attentivement la blessure et toucha doucement la plaie, ce qui fit hurler de douleur la pauvre bête.

- Je suis désolée, mais, il va falloir l'enlever, je n'ai pas le choix, s'excusa-t-elle. Tu es prêt?

- Prête, lui répondit le dragon, ou plutôt la dragonne.

- Prête? s'étonna la Gryffondor, tu es une femelle?

- Oui.

- A trois, on y va d'accord?

- D'accord.

- 1, 2 et 3 et elle arracha la branche en même temps qu'elle disait 3.

La pauvre dragonne poussa un hurlement de douleur puis se calma. Déstabilisée Rose perdit la prise qu'elle avait et chuta du dos de l'animal, elle tomba et resta sonnée quelques secondes.

- Aie, se plaignit-elle.

- Rose? l'appelèrent les autres qui avaient accourut auprès d'elle.

- Je... je vais bien, bégaya-t-elle en se relevant doucement. Puis elle se tourna vers la dragonne et lui dit avec un sourire.

- Te vois libre.

- Merci.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'envoler quand Rose la retient.

- Attends, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur la créature.

- Episkey, dit-elle, et la plaie qu'était l'aile de la pauvre bête se referma d'elle même.

- Merci, remercia encore l'animal fantastique.

- Qui t'a fait ça?

- Je ne sais pas je n'ai rien vu. Je suis désolée mais je dois m'en aller.

- Te reverrais-je? lui demanda Rose triste de quitter la dragonne.

- Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle moi et je viendrais, dit-elle en partant vers la forêt interdite.

- Attends, je sais même pas comment tu t'appelle, cria la brune.

- Aurora, lui répondit la dragonne avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Rose regarda l'orée de la forêt avant de courir auprès de ses mères et d'Hugo, toujours inconscients.

- Les enfants emmenez Miss Granger et Hugo à l'infirmerie, vous pouvez les accompagner professeur Delacour, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire compatissant pour la jeune femme prof. Ceux ci acquiescèrent et partirent en direction du domaine de Madame Pomfresh qu'était l'infirmerie.

- Professeur Rogue, réunissez les fantômes et demandez leur de faire des rondes dans le parc.

- Oui, acquiesça l'ancien mangemort en allant vers le château dans son éternel tourbillon de cape.

- Professeur Mc Gonagall, prévenez les autres professeurs.

- Hum.

Dumbledore resta quelques minutes pensif, perdu dans ses pensées avant se retourner et de rentrer au château.

XXX

Les enfants, avec Olivia qui tenait Hugo et Fleur qui faisait l'éviter sa Gryffondor se rendirent à l'infirmerie mais au détour d'un couloir, Rose écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant cette sensation, elle poussa un cri de douleur mêlé à de la surprise et s'évanouie soudainement, elle fut rattrapée de justesse par Scorpius qui la suivait.

- Il faut qu'on se dépêche, pressa-t-il.

Ils pressèrent le pas et arrivèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie.

Prévenue, madame Pomfresh se précipita sur eux et leur donna les directives pendant qu'elle préparait les potions pour pouvoir soigner les blessés.

- Posez les ici, dit-elle en désignant les 3 lits côte à côte.

Olivia déposa Hugo, Scorpius Rose et Fleur posa délicatement sa sorcière de petite-amie sur le dernier lit.

- Ferula, prononça l'infirmière sur Hermione avant de refaire la même chose sur Rose.

Des bandages s'enroulèrent d'eux mêmes autour des blessures des inconscientes.

Partiellement rassurée Fleur abandonna sa veille de sa brune et se rendit à celui de son fils.

- Hugo réveille toi, l'appela-t-elle affectueusement en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Celui ci ouvrit lentement les yeux, un peu déboussolé et perdu et s'exclama vivement:

- Oh M'man, j'ai fais un rêve super bizarre et... mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit les yeux des autres s'agrandirent jusqu'à devenir aussi grands que des soucoupes, et qu'il entendit James murmurer:

- Boulette, grosse boulette.

-Oups, dégluti-il.

- Ma...Maman? demanda Ginny pas sûre de comprendre.

- Heu, répondirent les enfants en s'agitant, mal-à-l'aise.

- Pour...pourquoi t'as appelé Fleur maman? demanda suspicieusement le Serpentard blond.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes? renchérit le survivant.

Ils n'eurent pas à répondre car Rose et Hermione s'agitèrent avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de tout de suite les refermer car la lumière vive de l'infirmerie les agressa.

- Hermione, sourit Fleur en lui sautant au cou, tu m'as fais une de ces peur, lui reprocha-t-elle doucement.

- Je suis désolée mon cœur, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire contrit avant de rougir quand elle remarqua les sourires de autres au surnom qui lui avait échappé.

- Rose, s'écria joyeusement Hugo en sautant au cou de sa sœur qui le rattrapa au vol, tu vas bien? Tu m'as fais peur tu sais?

- Je vais bien petit frère, cesse de t'en faire d'accord? lui dit-elle en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

-Désolé mais c'est pas pour tout de suite que je vais arrêter de m'en faire, s'excusa-t-il lui aussi avec un sourire contrit.

- Je sais, sourit-elle.

Ils étaient tous très maternelles entre eux, ils veillaient les uns sur les autres, c'est ce qui les rendaient si proches.

Hermione et Rose relevèrent la tête et virent celle des autres qui regardaient suspicieusement les enfants.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez? Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes? demandèrent-elles en chœur.

Hugo baissa la tête et la releva avant de dire d'une petite voix:

- J'ai appelé Fleur Maman.

- Oh, oups, fit sa sœur, puis voyant l'air coupable de son frère elle lui dit pour le rassurer:

- C'est rien, c'est pas grave petit frère, j'allais leur dire de toutes façons.

- Nous dire quoi? s'empressèrent de demander les jeunes sorciers.

Madame Pomfresh leur apporta un goûter que leur avaient préparé les elfes de maison.

- Merci.

Ils commencèrent joyeusement ce goûter bienvenu.

- Asseyez-vous, ça risque d'être long, les prévient Rose.

Ils firent ce qu'elle avait dit, et attendirent patiemment qu'elle commence son explication.

- Bon, et bien allons-y. Voila, hem, nous venons du futur, annonça Rose avec hésitation.

- QUOI? hurlèrent les ados, sous le choc.

- Pardon tante Fleur, ça n'a rien avoir avec le faite d'être vieux parce qu'ils sont jeunes et pourtant ils ont la même tête d'intelligence que vous, se moqua James.

Fleur le fusilla du regard, ainsi que les autres, qui ne savaient pas de quoi il parlait mais qui étaient quand même vexés.

- Hey! protestèrent-ils vivement, vexés d'être ainsi insultés.

- Bon , reprenons, reprit Scorpius, après avoir fusillé son frère des yeux à son tour. Comme le disait Rose nous venons du futur.

Un silence tomba.

- Je vois, intervient Ginny, qui n'y croyait absolument pas.

Les enfants virent sa tête et celles des autres et comprirent qu'ils pensaient tous comme la rouquine.

- Je sens que ça va être long et compliqué, soupira lourdement Lily.

- Tu crois? demanda sa cousine rousse.

- Bah oui, ils ne nous croient déjà pas quand on leur dit qu'on vient du futur, comment veux tu qu'ils nous croient pour le reste, c'est gros en plus.

- Lily a pas tord, dit pensivement Rose, mais on a pas vraiment le choix, on doit leur dire.

- Et pourquoi vous êtes là, dans le passé j'veux dire? leur demanda Ron ce qui les surpris tous, lui même y compris.

- On est venus dans le passé pour changer notre futur ainsi que le votre, dit tristement Olivia.

- Pourquoi? demanda doucement Luna, qui avait sentit la tristesse de la petite rouquine.

Les enfants baissèrent la tête, sachant pertinemment que ce qu'ils allaient dire allait être dur à digérer pour leurs parents.

- Parce que dans le futur c'est Voldemort qui va gagner, annonça sombrement Scorpius.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Chacun prenant conscience de ce qu'impliquait cette révélation.

- Oh, alors j'ai échoué, murmura le survivant pour lui même. Il était dévasté et se sentit abattu comme jamais, jamais il n'avait été aussi abattu même après la mort de son parrain Sirius.

Ses amis l'avaient entendus, mais ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose pour le réconforter ou même le consoler, eux aussi étaient sous le choc.

- Non, non tu n'as pas échoué puisqu'on est là, Voldemort à gagné et fait régner la terreur la plus totale, mais nous sommes là, nous et nos familles, nous lui tenons tête, mais nos forces s'amenuisaient, alors ma mère et notre grand-père nous ont appris une formule, elle permet, une fois quelle est maîtrisée, de remonter le temps, ça nous à pris plus d'un an pour tout mettre en ordre et de la maîtriser, malheureusement l'équipe qui devait venir a été attaquée, alors nous sommes portés volontaire, lui expliqua Rose.

- Qui êtes vous? demanda suspicieusement Drago.

- Nous? Hem comment vous dire ça avec tact? Nous nous sommes heu, vos enfants? dit James, incertain.

Les sorciers restèrent sans réactions quelques secondes avant d'hurler à l'unisson:

-QUOI?

Ils crièrent si fort qu'il firent sursauter le pauvre Hugo et douter les enfants.

- Heu, hem, nous sommes vos enfants? répéta le brun au cheveux en bataille d'une petite voix.

- Nos, nos enfants? dirent-ils incrédules, avant d'éclater de rire, tant l'idée leur semblait absurde.

Seules Hermione et Fleur restèrent silencieuses, Hermione car elle réfléchissait intensément, toutes ses impressions de déjà vus, ses sentiments de fierté, de peur, de crainte, d'amour et tout envers et en présence de ces enfants, elle n'avait pas réussit à savoir d'où ils venaient mais maintenant c'était claire comme de l'eau de roche et en même temps tellement surréaliste qu'elle se dit que c'était normale qu'elle n'y ait pas pensée plus tôt, en même temps, qui saint d'esprit irait penser à une chose pareille? Et Fleur, parce qu'elle était déjà au courant.

Mais les ados se calmèrent rapidement en voyant que les enfants étaient sérieux.

- Hem, firent-ils mal-à-l'aise, vous, vous êtes nos enfants?

- Oui, acquiescèrent les futuristes.

- Qui vous envoi? demanda curieusement Hermione, qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

- Hem, toi et Dumby, répondit Hugo en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Dumby? tiquèrent les jeunes sorciers.

- Bah oui, et devant les têtes complètement ahuri de leurs parents, ils durent s'expliquer, Dumby c'est Dumbledore.

Les jeunes ouvrirent des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes et se retenaient de rire au surnom du si respecté Albus Dumbledore.

- Et pourquoi Dumbledore et moi avons envoyés des enfants, pour une telle mission? demanda Hermione.

- Parce que les adultes maintiennent la résistance et qu'il était plus pratique d'envoyer des enfants plutôt que des adultes, et puis certains d'entre nous tenaient vraiment à venir, alors... expliqua Rose.

Un court silence suivit cette déclaration. Puis, Ginny, qui réfléchissait intensément depuis la révélation et qui n'arrêtait pas d regarder tour à tour Lily, Luna, Olivia et Ron poussa une exclamation ou se mêlaient compréhension et incrédulité.

- Oh mon dieux! Cheveux roux, reflets blonds, taches de rousseurs, idées parfois étranges, yeux bleu, sourires parfois rêveurs, vous, vous êtes des Weasley et toi tu es ma fille, ma fille à moi et à Luna, pas vrai? demanda-t-elle incertaine à Lily.

- Heu oui c'est ça, répondit celle ci, surprise, mais comment...?

- Tes cheveux sont roux, et ça c'et la caractéristique de tous les Weasley et tu as des taches de rousseurs, ce qui me fait dire que tu es ma fille et ce qui me fait dire que tu es celle de Luna ce sont tes yeux, ils sont bleu et tes idées parfois assez farfelues, sourit la rouquine.

- Et donc toi, tu es ma... ma fille, bégaya Ron en regardant fixement Olivia qui se mit à gigotée mal-à-l'aise.

- Hem, ouais et celle de Parvati.

Ron était complètement sous le choc, le pauvre.

- Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux acier mais pas de lunettes, les cheveux blonds platine, le yeux verts, énuméra Hermione en regardant intensément les fils Malefoy Potter, vous, vous êtes les fils à Drago et Harry c'est ça?

- Ouais, acquiescèrent joyeusement les jumeaux sous les yeux yeux ébahis de leurs pères.

- Et, et vous deux vous êtes à Fleur et à Mione? demanda l'élu qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Oui, cria joyeusement Hugo tandis que sa sœur se contentait d'hocher la tête.

- Tu, tu l'savais? demanda Hermione en se retournant dans les bras de son amour, la faisant s'agiter mal-à-l'aise.

- Heu, oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Depuis quand? insista la Gryffondor qui sentait la colère pour sa petite-amie monter. Elle se sentait comme trahie et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout.

- Hem, depuis la rentrée? dit la blonde dont la voix devenait de plus en plus faible à mesure qu'elle mesurait la colère de sa brune.

- Et pourquoi t'as rien dis? explosa la jeune fille, elle était vraiment furieuse contre la jeune femme, elle avait l'impression que celle ci lui avait mentit voire pire, utilisée et cette idée lui était insupportable.

-Et tu m'aurais crus si j'étais venus te voir et que je t'avais dis: salut Hermione, tu vois ces enfants et bah ils sont à nous et toi et moi allons êtres ensembles et en plus ils viennent du futur, trop cool non? s'énerva Fleur à son tour.

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas mais dût admettre que sa blonde de petite-amie avait raison, jamais elle n'aurait crut une chose pareille, et quand elle réalisa cela sa colère retomba et elle se sentit un peu honteuse d'avoir criée sur sa française. Elle lui envoya un regard d'excuse.

- Te fâche pas Maman, c'est notre faute, c'est nous qui lui avons demandés de ne rien vous dire, sinon on aurait changer trop de chose, renchérit Rose pour donner raison à sa mère, ce dont Fleur lui en fut reconnaissante.

Le fait que Rose appelle Hermione "Maman" leur fit une drôle d'impression à tous.

- J'vous, j'vous crois pas, murmura faiblement Ron qui faisait de gros efforts pour essayer de comprendre et de tout digérer.

- A bon? s'étonnèrent les autres qui avaient entendus.

- Non, répéta-t-il plus fort.

Tu veux des preuves? lui demanda calmement Lily.

- Oui, ça pourrait aider.

- Regarde Ron, lui dit Rose en sortant une moitié de collier de sous son T-Short, Hugo l'imita.

- C'et marrant, on a les mêmes, s'amusa Hermione, en sortant le siens, imitée par Fleur.

- On l'sais, sourit Hugo, c'est normale c'est les votre, Maman Fleur à dit que si la elle du passé ne nous croyait pas ainsi que la Hermione du passé on avait cas vous les montrer et que ça suffirait, qu'en les voyant elles nous croiraient tout de suite, expliqua leur fille.

- Vous 5, comment vous êtes nés? demanda curieusement Harry.

- Oh, ça, c'est grâce à la potion et au sort du "Nouveau-Né", répondit Scorpius avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? demandèrent curieusement les jeunes sorciers.

- C'est un sort et une potion qui permettent aux couples homosexuels ou non d'avoir des enfants, c'est simple, il suffit de mélanger l'ADN et donc le sang des parents et magie magie, il se créé un embryon, comme pour tous les autres couples. Maman H voulait faire une surprise à Maman F le jour de leur 1 an de mariage, c'était leur anniversaire de mariage et s'est lancée le sort mais comme c'était une surprise Maman F n'était pas au courant et elle avait préparée la potion mais c'est Maman H qui l'a bu par mégarde et donc au lieu de n'avoir q'un enfant et bah elles ont eux des jumelles, moi et ma soeur jumelle Victoire, on est 7, en faite.

- Waou! s'exclamèrent-elles, impressionnées, incrédules mais heureuses.

- Bah, bah on a bien fait les choses, 7 enfants, et beh, sourit la Gryffondor.

- Oui, acquiesça Fleur.

- Et vous? interrogea Harry à ses fils.

- Ah bah c'est pareille, sauf que le corps d'oncle Drago avait un peu changé, rigola Olivia et ils ne sont que 4.

- Incroyable! s'exclamèrent les deux concernés.

- Et vous? demanda Ginny.

- C'est pareille et nous aussi on est 7. 7 têtes rousses avec des reflets blonds et des taches de rousseurs, répondit Lily.

- Waou! s'exclamèrent les filles, impressionnées, elles n'e revenaient pas, comme les autres d'ailleurs .

- Tante Luna? appela Rose, est ce que tu peux ressentir nos pensées et nos émotions? lui demanda Rose.

- Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais oui, en effet, pourquoi?.

- Je me demande si... dit-elle pensivement.

- Qu'est ce qui a Rose? A quoi tu pense? lui demanda son frère.

- Je suis pas sûre, mais je crois qu'on à changés plus de choses, tante Luna?

- Oui? répondit celle ci de sa voix rêveuse.

- Depuis quand ressens tu les émotions des gents?

- Je sais pas, mais j'ai commencée à me sentir comme ça après la bataille au Ministère, quand j'ai vue Ginny blessée, j'ai eus si peur, réfléchit-elle à haute voix, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

- Est ce que tu peux me dire ce que ressent ce garçon? lui demanda la petite brune aux yeux bleu, la tirant de ses réflexions.

- Heu je sais pas, je ne ressens rien, répondit la blonde après s'être intensément concentrée.

- Et qu'est ce que je ressens?

- Tu es très triste mais en même temps tu es heureuse parce que tu es avec tes mères, les autres te manquent et...

- Ok, ok, c'est bon, c'est bon, sourit-elle.

- Hey, oncle Ron, t'es un idiot, s'exclama-t-elle.

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge.

Les autres la regardèrent stupéfaits et Fleur ouvrait la bouche pour la réprimander mais elle la devança:

- Et là tu peux me dire ce qu'il ressent?

- Houlà, là il est triste et en colère.

- C'est ce que je pensais, je crois que tante Luna est empathique mais pas avec tout le monde ni avec toutes les émotions, je crois qu'elle est empathique qu'avec les gens qu'elle aime et avec les émotions fortes, comme la colère, la haine, la tristesse, la peur, le manque, enfin tout ça quoi, après je peux me tromper mais je pense qu'il faut vérifier.

- Empathique? demandèrent les autres en regardant la blonde un peu rêveuse avec des grands yeux étonnés.

- Oui, elle ressent les pensées et les émotions des autres. Et pardon Tonton, mais je devais voir si ma théorie était la bonne, s'excusa-t-elle.

- C'est, c'est rien, bredouilla le rouquin en retrouvant une couleur normale.

- Waou, c'est vraiment incroyable, tout ça! s'exclama Luna.

Rose regardait Hermione fixement et alors que celle ci allait ouvrir la bouche, sa fille lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied:

- Et pas question de vous en dire plus sur le futur, ni comment il est, dit-elle en lui faisant de gros yeux à sa mère, dont les joues prirent une jolie couleur pivoine, sous les yeux mi-amusés, mi-moqueurs et mi-surpris des autres.

- C'est même pas ce que j'allais demander d'abord, bouda-t-elle.

- Mais bien sûre Maman, je te crois, se moqua sa fille.

Les autre sourirent, amusés par les chamailleries de la mère et de la fille.

Une bouffée d'amour pour leurs enfants et pour la jeune femme dans ses bras submergea la demi-vélane qui la serra plus fort dans ses bras.

Surprise, Hermione se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Fleur? l'appela-t-elle doucement.

- Je... je t'aime Hermione, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Tu m'as vraiment fais peur tout à l'heure, j'ai crus que je t'avais perdu, sanglota-t-elle, alors qu'un horrible frisson lui parcourait l'échine à cet affreux souvenir. Ne refais jamais ça, ne refais plus jamais ça d'accord, supplia-t-elle en pleure.

Hermione lui caressa tendrement la joue, pour essuyer les larmes, elle s'en voulait d'avoir causée autant de soucis à son amour, elle se rendait compte qu'elle lui avait vraiment fait peur et se promis de ne plus recommencer et d'être plus prudente à l'avenir.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fais si peur mon ange, s'excusa-t-elle, mais tu ne peux pas me demander ça, t'as pas le droit de me demander de ne rien faire si toi ou les autres êtes en danger ou que vous avez besoin de moi, t'as pas le droit de me demander ça, tu ne PEUX pas me demander ça, lui dit-elle calmement et avec douceur.

- S'il te plaît Mione? supplia-t-elle.

- Non Fleur tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

- Je...

- Tu aurais fais pareille Fleur, regarde moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que j'ai tords.

- Je... ouais tu as raison, concéda-t-elle.

La blonde du admettre que son amour avait raison, même si ça lui coûtait.

- D'accord, mais sois plus prudente ok?

- Promis, sourit la brune aux yeux chocolat en l'embrassant doucement.

Les autres regardaient pudiquement ailleurs pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

- On va manger? proposèrent joyeusement Ron et Hugo.

- Oh, mais vous êtes vraiment des estomacs sur pâtes tous les deux, se moqua Lily.

- Gnagnagna, firent les concernés en lui tirant la langue.

La plus âgée du groupe les regarda mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée.

" Quelle bande de gamins quand même," pensa-t-elle.

Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle où ils se séparèrent.

Scorpius et Drago se rendirent à la table des Serpentard, Lily et Luna à celle des Serdaigle, Fleur à celle des professeurs et les autres se rendirent à la table des Gryffondor.

- Professeur Dumbledore, les enfants leur on dit la vérité, informa doucement la blonde en s'asseyant entre Rogue et le directeur de Poudlard .

- Bien, et comment ça s'est passé? demanda-t-il.

- Plutôt bien, je dirais, sourit-elle.

- Alors on peut les appelés par leurs vrai noms? demanda Rogue.

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable que non, imaginez que ça arrive jusqu'à Voldemort, s'exclama la jeune femme avec un frisson d'horreur.

- Oui, vous avez raison, concéda le directeur.

- Oh et Rose pense que Luna est empathique mais elle n'est pas sûre.

- Miss Lovegood? Empathique? s'étonna le barbus. C'est possible en effet, fit-il pensivement, il faudrait vérifier. Autre chose?

- Non, c'est tout.

- Bien.

Et ils continuèrent leur repas. Après le dîner, alors que Luna allait entrer dans sa salle commune, Ginny l'attrapa par la main et l'amena dans sa chambre où elles dormirent tendrement enlacées.

XXX

Drago et Harry s'étaient endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Drago avait commencé à caresser le survivant qui ne s'était pas fait prier pour y répondre, mais quand les mains s'étaient faites plus baladeuses, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts, même s'ils en mourraient d'envie, alors ils s'étaient sagement endormis.

XXX

Parvati avait réussit à attraper Ron et lui demanda les joues rougissantes si elle pouvait dormir avec lui, ce qu'il avait accepté sans hésiter, trop heureux. Ils avaient commencés à s'embrasser, puis les caresses s'étaient faites plus insistances, plus poussées, plus sensuelles et tout s'est fait naturellement, sans peurs, sans pressions. Il y eut quelques maladresses mais ils s'en fichaient, ce fut la nuit la plus magique et la plus belle de leur vie. Ils s'endormirent épuisés mais heureux.

XXX

Hermione était dans la chambre de Fleur. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien, tranquillement assises sur le lit. Il y eut un silence. Les souvenirs de l'attaque revinrent brusquement chez Fleur qui ne put rien faire pour les refouler. Quelques larmes lui échappa sans qu'elle puisse les retenir, son corps et son cœur évacuaient la peur et la tension qu'ils avaient accumulées. Elle avait vraiment cru avoir perdu son amour et rien que l'idée ça puisse se reproduire lui était insupportable.

- Fleur? s'inquiéta aussitôt la Gryffondor en voyant les lames des yeux de sa blonde.

- J'ai, j'ai vraiment eut très peur, j'ai crus que mon cœur allait se briser quand je t'ai vus allongée sur le sol et que tu ne bougeais plus, j'ai vraiment crus que j'allais te perdre, je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça, je ne veux plus jamais avoir ce sentiment de vide dans mon cœur, je ne le supporterais pas s'il t'arrivais quelque chose, dit-elle, elle était parcourut de gros sanglots incontrôlables.

- Chut, oh Fleur, je te l'ai dis, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, et je recommencerais plus, c'et promis, dit-elle en prenant son amour dans ses bras.

Mais celle ci était toujours parcouru de sanglots. Hermione ne supportait pas de voir sa blonde dans cet état, alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement avec toute la force de son amour. Mais Fleur l'approfondit en forçant le barrage de ses lèvres pour aller chercher sa langue, rendant le baiser aussi désespéré que passionné. Hermione fut surprise par la fougue de son aînée, elle comprenait que Fleur avait besoin d'être rassurée, mais elle était là et ne comptait pas s'en aller, elle embrassa passionnément la blonde, avec toute la force de son amour, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là et qu'elle ne comptait aller nulle part. Elles se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, haletantes. Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de Fleur et eut le souffle coupé en voyant les flammes de désir danser dans les yeux bleu de celle ci.

- Fleur, souffla-t-elle, la voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Elles s'embrasèrent fougueusement pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Fleur n'allonge délicatement la brune et ne ne se couche dessus. La française arrêta le baiser et plongea son regard dans celui de sa Gryffondor. Elle la contempla longuement, n'arrivant pas à croire que cette magnifique jeune femme l'aimait. Une autre bouffée d'amour la submergea et elle l'embrassa fougueusement pour un sulfureux baiser, qui leur coupa le souffle à toutes les deux. Puis elle l'embrassa dans le cou, lui faisant pousser un doux gémissement de plaisir.

- Fleur, gémit sensuellement la brune.

Celle ci sourit et lui enleva son haut de pyjama, dévoilant un soutient gorges noire en dentelle. Fleur la contempla un instant, émerveillée. Hermione lui sourit timidement, et Fleur l'embrassa de nouveau avant de laisser une traînée de baiser brûlants jusqu'à son soutient gorges, qu'elle retira rapidement, elle envoya le sous-vêtement valser à travers la pièce. La Gryffondor sursauta avant de laisser échappé un gémissement de plaisir, car la française venait de prendre un de ses sein en bouche et jouait avec avec, à l'aide de sa langue tandis que sa main jouait avec l'autre.

-Fleur, soupira-t-elle, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Celle ci sourit, elle adorait entendre son amour gémir et les différents tons que prenait sa voix, selon ce qu'elle lui faisait. Fleur remonta pour l'embrasser fiévreusement puis elle enleva le bas de pyjama de sa brune qui se retrouva avec sa petite culotte pour seul vêtement. Celle ci rougie devant le regard brûlant de désir de la blonde qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Elle remarqua que sa française avait encore tous ces vêtements et se fit un plaisir d'y remédier. Hermione la bascula et prit la position dominante. Elle l'embrassa tendrement tout en lui retirant sa nuisette révélant des sous-vêtements en dentelles rouges. Elle la contempla à son tour.

- Ce que t'es belle, souffla-telle, les yeux remplis d'amour pour cette femme qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Fleur prit une jolie teinte pivoine, elle se sentit fondre d'amour pour ce petit bout de femme qui avait réussit à capté son coeur et son amour. Elles s'embrassèrent passionnément et Hermione, après une courte bataille réussit à lui enlever son soutient gorges, qui laissa apparaître des seins magnifiques, fermes et bien ronds. Elle prit timidement un sein en bouche et joua avec sa main avec l'autre, faisant soupirer de de plaisir son amante, son corps se couvrait de sueurs en même temps que sa respiration devenait haletante. Hermione se souvint que Fleur était très sensible du cou et elle embrassa avant de mordiller doucement le cou de sa petite-amie, qui l'agrippa et la serra fortement dans ses bras tout en gémissant:

- Hermione! gémit-elle fortement en laissant sa tête retomber en arrière et de fermer les yeux.

La Gryffondor sourit devant la réaction de son amante, encouragée, elle continua de jouer avec les seins de la blonde. Elle se délectait des gémissements de plaisir de son aînée. Puis la main qui jouait avec le sein se fit plus baladeuse et descendit lentement vers le bas ventre de son amour. Hermione passa doucement sa main sur l'élastique de la petite culotte de la demi-vélane qui se crispas sans le vouloir, ce qui n'échappa pas à la Gryffondor qui s'arrêta et la regarda sans comprendre, surprise de cette réaction involontaire.

La blonde rougie de honte et détourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

- Fleur, ça va? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elle ne répondit pas mais se releva et se mit en position assise, obligeant la petite brune à en faire autant.

- Fleur, tu, tu es vierge? demanda doucement Hermione.

Celle ci ne bougea pas et continua à regarder par la fenêtre.

- Oui, c'est la première fois, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Hermione lui releva la tête en lui mettant l'indexe sous son menton, pour que celle ci la regarde dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est rien, je peux attendre si tu n'est pas prête, je t'aime et je suis prête à attendre si tu ne l'es pas, j'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, lui dit-elle amoureusement.

Elle embrassa tendrement son amour pour lui montrer qu'elle était sincère puis elles se séparèrent.

- Je veux le faire avec toi je suis prête, c'est juste que... si je n'ai jamais couchée avec personne c'est que, j'attendais la bonne personne, celle dont je serais vraiment amoureuse, celle à qui je serais heureuse d'offrir ma virginité, dit-elle doucement, elle voulait lui montrer à quel point elle était sérieuse et à quel point ça comptait pour elle, à quel point elle l'aimait.

Comprenant cela, la Gryffondor lui sourit amoureusement avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Elle la rallongea sur le lit et reprit la position dominante. Elle se pencha jusqu'à lui susurrer sensuellement à l'oreille:

- Je ferais attention, je serais douce, ça va aller, dit-elle, ce qui la fit frissonner.

- J'ai confiance en toi, lui dit Fleur amoureusement et avec confiance.

La jeune fille l'embrassa et lui mordilla le cou, tout en jouant avec les seins de son amante, qui ne cessait de gémir. La bouche de la jeune sorcière descendit jusqu'à la dernière barrière entre elles, en laissant une traînée de baiser brûlants sur leurs chemins. Elle enleva délicatement la petite culotte de sa petite-amie et la contempla avec émerveillement. Elle remonta pour l'embrasser, pendant qu'une de ses mains caressait l'intérieur de la cuisse de son amante, elle remonta lentement vers son intimité. Tout en continuant à tantôt mordre ou embrasser le cou de sa française. Elle caressa doucement, tendrement les grades lèvres de la blonde, elle voulait éviter de brusquer son amour. Celle ci poussa un gémissant de plaisir en serrant les draps violemment. Hermione chercha le bouton d'amour de Fleur et le caressa, tantôt rapidement, tantôt lentement. Fleur n'en finissait plus de gémir, elle avait la tête rejeter en arrière, les yeux clos, et la respiration saccadée. Elle n'en revenait pas, la Gryffondor la faisait vibrer, lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentit, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça et ça lui plaisait. Quand elle la sentie prête, Hermione la pénétra doucement, elle resta quelques minutes sans bouger, pour que la jeune femme s'habitue à la présence de l'intrus. Après quelques minutes sans bouger, elle commença à faire des vas et viens, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Fleur haletait, elle serrait compulsivement les draps, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, elle était à deux doigts de s'évanouir de plaisir. Quand elle sentit que son amour allait jouir, Hermione l'embrassa fougueusement en s'enfonçant profondément dans son antre chaud et humide. Fleur se cambra violemment, ses cuisses se refermèrent, emprisonnant la main de sa Gryffondor, elle serra la jeune fille dans ses bras avant de retomber sur le lit, le souffle court et les yeux brillants, d'où on pouvait voir les traces de désirs qui dansaient, la laissant essoufflée avec un sourire de béatitude aux lèvres, elle était comblée, au paradis.

- WAOU! s'était... magique! s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse.

- Tu es magnifique quand tu jouis, on dirait un ange, dit amoureusement Hermione.

Fleur la regarda avant de se lever et de l'embrasser profondément, elle la bascula sous elle et prit la position dominante, Hermione sous elle.

- Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il n'y ai que moi qui en profite, dit-elle coquinement en enlevant la petite culotte de son amante. Elle refit les mêmes gestes que celle ci.

Elle pénétra un doigt dans l'intimité de la petite brune sous elle et poussa un petit cri de surprise en sentant que son doigt rencontrait un obstacle: l'hymen de la jeune fille brune sous elle. Elle retira rapidement sa main et plongea son regard dans celui de son élève.

- Mais... tu... toi aussi? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Oui, répondit calmement l'adolescente.

- Mais...et Victor?

- Je n'ai jamais coucher avec lui, je ne l'ai même pas laisser m'embrasser, il a faillit c'est vrai mais je sais pas, au dernier moment je me suis dérobée et il à pas insister et il m'a dit que mon cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre et que face à cette personne il ne pouvait même pas songer à rivaliser, je n'ai pas compris sur le coup, mais je comprends maintenant, il parlait de toi, j'étais déjà amoureuse de toi, c'est juste que je le savais pas encore. Je suis comme toi, moi aussi j'attendais la bonne personne et je savais au plus profond de moi que ce n'était pas Victor. J'attendais la bonne personne et je l'ai trouvée, dit-elle amoureusement.

Émue la demi-vélane l'embrassa passionnément avant de reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle mordilla l'oreille de la brune en même temps qu'elle jouait avec les mamelons durcis par le désir de sa Gryffondor. Elle déchira doucement l'hymen de celle ci en même temps qu'elle l'embrassait. Elle resta sans bouger quelques secondes avant de commencer à faire des vas et viens. Elle augmenta l'allure en même temps que la respiration de la petite brune sous elle se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Elle accéléra et embrassa fiévreusement son amante pendant que celle ci la serra violemment dans ses bras, elle se cambra violemment, resserra les cuisses et bascula la tête en arrière, en criant le prénom de son amour.

- Fleur! cria-telle parcourut de spams de plaisir.

Fleur retomba à côté de sa petite-amie qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Elles étaient épuisées mais néanmoins heureuses, comblées de bonheur. Elles voulaient que jamais ce moment ne s'arrête.

- WAOU! tu as raison, c'était...magique, c'était waou, c'était incroyable! s'exclama-t-elle sur un petit nuage, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

- Je t'aime Hermione Jean Granger, déclara solennellement et amoureusement la blonde.

- Je t'aime Fleur Isabelle Delacour, lui répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton.

Elles scellèrent leur promesse et leur amour par un passionné baiser avant de s'endormir tendrement enlacées, un sourire heureux aux lèvre.

XXX

Une tite review? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Minie-Pucca48:** Merci, je suis vraiment très flattée et très contente d'être ta favorite. Je fais ce que je peux pour vous contenter et je suis contente d'y arriver à peu près. Merci pour tes reviews, c'est vrai que ça fait plaisir et encourage. Merci, c'était mon premier lémon et j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Oui les ados l'ont bien prit mais bon, ils vont avoir du mal quand même, mais t'as raison, pas tant que ça :). Moi aussi j'en veux 1 milliard d'enfants avec la femme que j'aime :)

**Kelly:** Merci, c'est vrai que ça va leur faire un choc mais bon, ils comprendront, enfin espérons le :)

**Harry:** J'aime le romantisme et je suis une romantique invétérée et donc je ne pouvais pas ne faire au moins une scène romantique et puis ça adoucie l'action, bien que je n'en ai pas fais beaucoup pour l'instant mais ça va venir, patience ^^ .Pour nos héros tout va bien pour l'instant mais ça va changer... Attends la suite tu vas voir:)

**Guets: **Merci, contente que le lémon ai plut je ne pensais pas que ça plairai et n'étais pas vraiment très sure mais après beaucoup d'hésitations je me suis lancer mais il faut être indulgents c'est mon premier.

Merci à tous de continuer à me lire. De rien, j'essayerais de répondre aux reviews au début des chapitres. J'aime avoir l'avis de mes lecteurs et de mes fans ^^.

Bonne lecture. Enjoy.

* * *

Ginny se réveilla la première. Elle sourit car Luna était lovée tout contre elle. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. La petite blonde sourit dans son sommeil et se lova encore plus c'est possible contre la rouquine qui sourit, vraiment charmée par son amour. Même dans son sommeil elle était adorable et elle la faisait craquer.

- Ginny, gémit la petite blonde qui était encore à moitié endormie.

Celle ci sourit, amusée par la réaction de la Serdaigle, elle l'embrassa de nouveau, faisant monter le désir au creux de ses reins.

Luna ouvrit brusquement les yeux, surprise et complètement choquée par la vague de désir qu'elle venait de ressentir de la part de sa rouquine qui la regardait avec un regard de braise où un feu ardent dansait au fond des prunelles bleu qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux, ce qui fit rougir l'empathique qui déglutit péniblement.

- Ginny, souffla-t-elle, un peu perturbée par les vagues de désir et les pensées qui émanaient de la dernière des Weasley.

- J'ai envie de toi, susurra celle ci, la voix rendue rauque et sensuelle par le désir qui commençait à la submerger entièrement.

- Tu... tu... es, tu es sûre? demanda la blonde, incertaine. Elle en avait envie et elle était sure et certaine que la rouquine aussi, elle le ressentait, mais elle n'était pas sure, qu'elles étaient tout à fait prêtes à passer le cap.

- Plus que jamais, répondit-elle avec conviction, en plongeant son regard embrasé dans celui timide de la Serdaigle, faisant s'envoler toutes les craintes, et incertitudes de Luna.

- Mais Gin... essaya-t-elle encore.

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase parce que Ginny venait de lui sauter dessus et la maintenait fermement sous elle, même si la Serdaigle n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de se dérober, et elle l'embrassait avec une fougue et une passion grandissantes.

Elle retira rapidement le haut de la petite blonde et sourit, charmée car la Serdaigle ne portait pas de soutient gorges.

Elle la regarda avec des yeux remplis d'amour, ce qui fit rougir Luna qui lui sourit timidement.

Ginny l'embrassa passionnément et descendit vers les seins déjà fièrement dressés et impatients de la jeune fille sous elle. Elle en prit un en bouche et joua tendrement avec, provoquant de doux gémissements de la part celle ci. Elles découvrirent de nouvelles sensations et cela leur plaisait à toutes les deux. La rouquine sourit avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Tout en continuant à embrasser sa petite amie, elle lui enleva délicatement son boxer et l'envoya valdinguer à travers le lit, qu'elle avaient prit soin d'insonoriser et de fermer. Elle caressa sensuellement l'intérieur des cuisses de sa blonde rêveuse, la faisant frémir et gémir de plaisir. Elle remonta lentement la main et ne fit que frôler l'intimité de Luna qui frémit d'anticipation. Elle gémit d'impatience.

- Regardes moi Luna, susurra-t-elle doucement, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la pénétrer.

Luna qui avait fermer le yeux tant le désir était puissant, tout autant que les sensations que lui procurait sa rouquine, elle obéit et rouvrit les yeux. Elle les plongea dans ceux de sa petite amie où des flammes ardents de désir dansaient dans les prunelles bleu qu'elle aimait tant, et c'est les yeux dans les yeux que la dernière des Weasley pénétra deux doigts dans l'intimité de la petite blonde qui rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant fortement. Ginny joua en même temps avec le clitoris de sa blonde rêveuse qui se cambra violemment en poussant un cri de jouissance, fauchée par un inattendu premier orgasme.

- Luna? s'étonna la rouquine.

- Waou, s'exclama la Serdaigle, encore surprise par son premier orgasme.

- J'ignorais que tu étais aussi sensible mon amour, sourit Ginny.

- C'est toi qui me rends si sensible, susurra-t-elle encore parcourut de spasmes de plaisirs.

La rouquine lui sourit coquinement, mais elle n'avait pas finit, elle avait bien l'intention de faire en sorte que sa petite-amie cri et re-cri son nom et c'est avec cette idée en tête, qu'elle commença à faire de lents vas et viens dans son antre, rendu chaud et humide par l'excitation et l'orgasme de la Serdaigle qui la firent haleter et elle serra les draps en gémissant, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux mi-clos, le souffle de plus en plus court. Puis Ginny accéléra le rythme de ses vas et viens tout en continuant à l'embrasser avec passion, elle continua de jouer avec son bouton d'amour, ce qui fit gémir et frémir de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus souvent la blonde sous elle qui finalement se tendit et arqua violemment le dos quand le deuxième orgasme la faucha, elle serrait violemment les draps, en serrant fermement les yeux, le souffle plus que saccadé, une fine couche de pellicule de sueur couvrant son corps qui était parcouru de violents spasmes de plaisir. Elle resta un long moment comme ça, savourant l'immense plaisir que venait de lui donner son amour. Avant de retomber lourdement sur le matelas.

Ginny la regarda émerveillée, elle était heureuse et fière d'avoir donner du plaisir à son amour. Elle avait fait l'amour, elle avait fait l'amour à la femme qu'elle aimait, elle lui avait donner du plaisir et lui avait donner un orgasme lors de leur première fois, elle était très heureuse, elle regarda la magnifique jeune femme sous elle, Luna avait les yeux clos le souffle saccadé et avec la fine couche de sueur, elle avait l'attitude des gens qui viennent d'avoir un orgasme, l'attitude post-orgasmique et des larmes de bonheur coulèrent de ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

- Waou, s'exclama Luna, les yeux brillants d'étoiles et de plaisir, tentant de récupérer son souffle, c'était magnifique, magique, époustouflant, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça, Ginny? appela-t-elle en sentant quelque chose d'humide couler sur son ventre. Elle releva les yeux et vit avec surprise et horreur que la rouquine pleurait. Elle se redressa vivement, affolée:

- Qu'est ce qui a Gin? Pourquoi tu pleures? demanda-t-elle perdue et inquiète.

La rouquine venait de lui faire l'amour, elles venaient de faire l'amour, passionnément, tendrement, et elle pleurait? peut-être qu'elle regrette, peut-être que ça lui a pas plus, pensa-t-elle horrifié, son coeur rata un battement à cette idée, qu'elle savait possible.

- Je... suis heu...reuse, heureuse, hoqueta Ginny, ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse ou autres, non, ce sont des larmes de joie, dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement en souriant à travers ses larmes.

Luna sourit, elle était attendrit et rassurée, sa rouquine l'aimait et elle ne regrattait rien. Elle aussi était heureuse. Elle décida de rendre son amour à sa petite-amie et décida de lui rendre son amour aussi tendrement et passionnément qu'elle l'avait avait donner, Ginny méritait d'être aimée et de la meilleure façon qui soit. Et c'était elle, Luna Lovegood, celle que tout le monde traitait de folle, qui allait l'aimer et lui donner autant de plaisir que la rouquine lui en avait donner. Et c'est elle, Luna Lovegood qui allait envoyer Ginny Weasley au 7ème ciel.

Elle allongea doucement la rouquine sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle prenant la position dominante. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et lui enleva le grand T-Shirt qui lui servait de pyjama et l'envoya valdingué à travers le lit.

- Ginny, souffla Luna, dont la voix avait été rendu rauque et sensuelle par le désir, elle était émerveillée par le corps sous elle.

Ginny se retrouva nu sous le yeux remplit d'amour, de tendresse et de désir de son amour qui la dévorait du regard, ce qui la fit rougir de timidité. Elle aimait Luna de tout son cœur mais ce retrouver nu devant elle de cette manière la rendait timide et nerveuse. Et si jamais elle elle ne plaisait pas à la blonde, et si elle ne s'y prenait pas comme il faut? pensa-t-elle avec horreur.

- Jamais Ginny, tu m'entends, tu me plais et tu me plairas toujours et même si tu t'y prenais comme un manche je t'aimerais toujours et je te ferais l'amour aussi tendrement et passionnément que tu viens de me faire l'amour et je te le répéterais autant de fois qu'il faudra pour te convaincre, je te le répéterais autant de fois qu'il faudra pour que tu me crois et je ne veux plus jamais que tu doutes ni de moi, ni de mon amour, c'est claire? demanda-t-elle, mi en colère, mi sérieuse, et mi amusée.

Elle avait sentit les émotions de sa rouquine et avait été triste et touchée qu'elle doute d'elle et de son amour. Elle espérait l'avoir rassurée.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle, honteuse d'avoir doutée même un petit peu de son amour.

Elles se sourirent et s'embrassèrent avec passion, Luna faisant passer tout son amour dans ce baiser. Puis elle reprit là ou elle s'était arrêtée et parsema le corps de la rouquine de millier de brûlants et fiévreux baiser. Puis elle l'embrassa fougueusement et descendit vers son boxer, qu'elle enleva avec douceur, mais elle s'arrêta en sentant un peu de crainte émanées de sa rouquine, elle la regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

- Ginny? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

Celle ci se redressa et dit d'une petite voix:

- Je... je suis vierge et je suis prête et je veux le faire avec toi vraiment, seulement, j'ai un peu peur, avoua-t-elle doucement.

- Je comprends, mais tu n'as pas avoir peur Ginny, je t'aime et j'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il faudra pour que tu soit prête, on est pas obligées de le faire tout de suite... et moi aussi j'été vierge.

- Mais Luna, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis, et je suis prête et je veux que tu me fasse l'amour là et tout de suite.

- Je pensais que tu le savais et puis je ne voulais pas qu'il y ai de pression, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes obligée de faire des merveilles, je voulais que tu sois naturelle tout simplement, lui sourit-elle amoureusement. Et j'ai bien l'intention de te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu demande grâce, je vais te faire l'amour avec tellement de passion que tu crieras mon nom et que tu me supplieras d'arrêter, lui sourit la petite blonde.

- Non, je ne le savais pas mais je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fais et sache que jamais je ne demanderais grâce.

- Han, vraiment? la défia Luna en l'embrassant fougueusement, elle la rallongea et descendit vers son intimité. Tu es sure que tu ne me demanderas jamais grâce, vraiment? lui demanda-t-elle coquinement, Avant de lécher sensuellement le bouton d'amour et les grandes lèvres de sa rouquine qui poussa un gémissement de pur plaisir.

- Oui, je suis sure, répondit-elle en gémissant fortement, elle avait les yeux mi-clos, la tête rejetée en arrière et la respiration sifflante, et Luna ne faisait que commencer.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, sourit la blonde.

Luna joua de sa langue avec le clitoris et pénétra deux doigts dans l'intimité brûlant et humide de sa rouquine qui l'accueillit avec un nouveau gémissement, plus fort et plus puissant que les précédents.

Luna commença à faire des vas et viens lents au début. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire deux, trois vas et viens qu'un orgasme aussi puissant qu'inattendu faucha la rouquine à leur grand étonnement à toutes les deux.

- Waou, et bah dis moi mon cœur, je ne te savais pas sensible, susurra la blonde.

- J'y peux rien, c'est toi qui me rends si sensible haleta-t-elle, le souffle court.

La petite blonde ne bougea pas et attendu que sa rouquine de petite-amie ait récupérée avant de reprendre et d'accélérer ses vas et viens. La respiration de Ginny devint haletante, ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié et elle serra fortement les draps en gémissant à n'en plus finir.

Quand elle sentit que son amour allait avoir son deuxième orgasme Luna l'embrassa passionnément et s'enfonça profondément en Ginny qui fut fauchée par son deuxième orgasme, plus puissant et plus fort que le précédent. Elle perdit son souffle, ses yeux se fermèrent, ses points se fermèrent puissamment sur les draps, sa tête se rejeta en arrière et elle cria sa jouissance dans la bouche de sa blonde.

Luna la regarda avec amour, elle était fière d'avoir fait jouir par deux fois son amour. Elle venait de faire l'amour à la femme qu'elle aimait et elle lui avait donner autant de plaisir que celle ci lui en avait donnée.

Elles retombèrent côte à côte sur le matelas avant que Ginny ne prenne la parole d'une voix saccadée:

- Waou! Luna c'était... incroyable, fantastique, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça, c'était fabuleux, fantastique, s'extasia la rouquine, ce qui fit naître un sourire amoureux et fière sur les lèvres de sa blonde.

Elles s'enlacèrent tendrement et elles restèrent comme ça une heure avant d'aller petit déjeuner. Elles se levèrent et Luna alla prendre une douche, Ginny la rejoignit, par soucis d'économiser de l'eau précisa-t-elle. Elles s'habillèrent en essayant de ne pas se regarder pour ne pas se sauter dessus, sinon, elles ne quitteraient pas le lit de la journée. Elles descendirent dans la salle commune des lion ou plusieurs têtes se retournèrent sur leur passage. Des sourires soit amusés soit surprit apparurent sur les visages de leurs camarades. Elles entrèrent main dans la main dans la Grande Salle et la vire assez remplit, plus qu'elles ne l'auraient pensées vu l'heure. La blonde lui lâcha la main et s'apprêtait à aller à sa table mais la Gryffondor en avait décider autrement, elle la retint et l'amena à la table des lion. Elles s'assirent côte à côte sous les yeux surprit des rouge et or qui ne firent cependant aucuns commentaires, valait mieux pour eux.

Ginny remarqua Harry qui dévorait littéralement Drago des yeux et celui ci lui rendait son regard. Elle remarque aussi l'absence de Fleur et Hermione et sourit doucement, ainsi que l'absence de son frère et celle de sa petite-amie et aussi l'absence de leurs enfants.

- J'me d'mande ou ils sont? chuchota-t-elle à sa blonde qui lui sourit avec amusement.

- Pour les enfants, je crois qu'ils sont dehors, sous le chêne, pour ton frère et sa petite-amie, je crois qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à descendre mais je sais pas pour Fleur et Mione, je crois qu'elles sont très occupées, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-elle avec un sourire et en bougeant des cils de façon très suggestive, ce qui fit rougir sa petite-amie qui avait parfaitement comprit. Harry, qui écoutait distraitement sourit, il ne quittait pas la table des vert et argent des yeux.

- Doucement Harry, ou vous allez vous sauter dessus en plein milieu de la Grade Salle devant tout le monde, se moque gentiment la blonde rêveuse en lui faisant un sourire goguenard.

Le survivant s'empourpra et se détourna à regrets de son Serpentard pour poser les yeux sur la Serdaigle qui lui souriait avec amusement. Il remarque le même sourire sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor et sourit à son tour.

- Je sais mais j'en ai tellement envie, souffla Harry qui avait retrouver une couleur normale.

- Mais tu n'est pas encore prêt, devina la petite blonde.

- Comment tu...? A ouais c'et vrai, tu lis en nous, c'est flippant tu sais, tu es bizarre en temps normal mais la je te jure si je ne te connaissais pas j'aurais la trouille, tu es flippante tu sais? plaisanta-t-il.

Luna lui sourit doucement, elle le comprenait et de toutes façons, il avait raison, elle était bizarre et encore, il était gentil.

- J'me demande ou sont Mione et Fleur et les enfants et Ron et Parvati, s'étonna-t-il.

- Je crois que les enfants sont sous le chêne, Ron et Parvati arrivent tout de suite et que notre très chère professeur Delacour donne des cours vraiment très particuliers à notre chère Hermione, dit-elle avec un nouveau sourire goguenard et en battant des cils de manière très très suggestive.

Harry sourit en rougissant légèrement, il est très heureux pour ses amies, elles faisaient un très beau couple.

Ron et sa petite-amie Parvati les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard avec d'énormes sourire aux lèvres. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement.

XXX

Hermione se réveilla la première et un sourire plus qu'heureux naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle n'y croyait pas, elle avait fait l'amour avec Fleur Delacour, elle avait fait l'amour avec Fleur qui étaient une des plus belles femmes qu'elle ait jamais vu, son professeur mais surtout, Fleur qui était la femme qu'elle aimait, celle qui faisait battre son cœur, sa raison de vivre. Elle la regarda longuement et fut attendrie par les mimiques que faisait a blonde dans son sommeil. Fleur gémit faiblement dans les limbes du sommeil ce qui envoya une décharge dans le corps de la Gryffondor. L'attendrissement laissa peu à peu place à du désir, un désir ardent, impérial, brûlant et ne pouvant plus attendre, Hermione décida de la réveiller en lui faisant un remake de " La Belle Au Bois Dormant".

Elle l'embrassa doucement, ce qui eut pour conséquences un doux gémissement et un sourire rêveur de la demi-vélane qui dormait toujours. Fleur se lova tout contre la petite brune et soupira d'aise. Attendrie et amusée la jeune fille l'embrassa plus profondément la faisant gémir plus fort et rechercher encore plus le contact de leur peau, la jeune professeur murmura sensuellement le prénom de son amour mais garda les yeux fermés.

- Hum, Mione gémit-elle en répondant ardemment au baiser, j'adore ce réveille, sourit-elle.

- J'espère bien, lui susurra l'élève à l'oreille, avant le mordiller légèrement.

La française, gémit et se décida à ouvrir les yeux et découvrit sa petite-amie assise à califourchon sur elle et les yeux remplit de désir et d'amour, sa Gryffondor la dévorait littéralement du regard, ce regard lui coupa le souffle.

- Hermione? demanda-t-elle incertaine.

- J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant avec passion, ce qui n'aida pas la blonde à récupérer son souffle, au contraire.

La bouche de la brune alla jouer avec les seins de la blonde qui gémissait de plus en plus tandis que sa main allait à recherche du bouton d'amour de sa française, elle joua avec, rendant la respiration de la brune plus que saccadée et lui faisant perdre la tête au fur et à mesure que son plaisir augmentait en flèche. Une fois prête la Gryffondor pénétra plusieurs doigts dans l'intimité de sa prof et elle continua de jouer avec son clitoris. Fleur vibrait sous les caresses de sa brune aux yeux chocolats remplit de désir et d'amour. Elle faisait des vas et viens rapides et elle embrassa fougueusement la blonde quand le plaisir intense la submergea en un puissant orgasme et cri de jouissance.

- Hermione, tu, tu es vraiment, incroy,able, sourit-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

Hermione s'allongea à côté de son amour et la laissa reprendre ses esprits. Elles s'enlacèrent et restèrent comme ça de longue minutes avant que le ventre de la blonde ne se manifeste bruyamment, la faisant rougir d'embarras et rire d'amusant sa brune qui la regardait amoureusement.

- Je crois que tu as faim, sourit sa petite-amie. Elle attrapa sa baguette et invoqua une petit déjeuner pour elle et son amante, qu'elles prirent avant d'aller prendre une douche ensembles.

Pendant qu'Hermione s'habillait Fleur l'admira et ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser, elle lui fit l'amour et Hermione cria son nom. Puis elles s'habillèrent et alors que Fleur allait sortir Hermione la retint en l'embrassa passionnément en la plaquant fougueusement contre la porte.

- J'ai encore envie de toi, susurra-t-elle en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de son amante qui laissa échapper un soupire de plaisir.

- Mais tu es insatiable, sourit la blonde en lui rendant son baiser.

- Je sais, mais j'y peux rien, si tu es irrésistible, tu m'excite, souffla-t-elle en lui déboutonnant la chemise turquoise qu'elle portait, mais la française l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'atteigne le quatrième bouton, ignorant superbement le regard de chien battu la Gryffondor.

- Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mon amour, mais je sais aussi que les autres vont se poser des questions si on ne les rejoins pas, et pis on va pas passer notre journée au lit quand même? s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire attendrie par la mine boudeuse que faisait son élève.

- Bah pourquoi po? bouda la Gryffondor.

-Parce que, sourit Fleur, amusée, elle reboutonna sa chemise et vola un rapide baiser à la brune qui boudait toujours et sortit, elle la regarda quelques secondes avant de lui demander:

- Tu viens?

- J'arrive, grogna Hermione, qui en voulait à son amour de lui résister, ce refus la frustrait légèrement.

Elles sortirent et fermèrent la porte. Elles marchèrent tranquillement dans les couloirs du château, Hermione boudait toujours.

- Aller, arrête de faire la tête, moi aussi j'ai très envie de toi, mais on ne peut quand même pas passer la journée au lit, plaida Fleur.

- J'vois po pourquoi, insista Mione.

- Si tu arrête de faire la tête, je te promets une nuit torride d'amour, sans interruption, susurra-telle d'une voix aguicheuse, ou se mêlaient envie et promesse de luxure.

Hermione la regarda interdite, elle avait un regard légèrement lubrique et des images pleins la tête.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle rêveusement.

- Je l'savais, t'es une vrai perverse, se moqua sa blonde, à qui le regard lubrique de sa brune n'avait pas échappé.

- J'y peux rien, c'est toi qui me rends comme ça, plaida la rouge et or.

- Ça va être de ma faute, maintenant, s'exclama Fleur faussement outrée.

- Parfaitement!

- Bah puisque c'est comme ça, ce soir le canapé sera ravis de faire ta connaissance, voila.

- Quoi? Nan, tu plaisantes? Non, je retire ce que j'ai dis, c'est pas ta faute, mais s'il te plait, pas le canapé, supplia-t-elle.

Fleur sourit, elle avait gagnée et la Gryffondor se demanda pourquoi elle souriait comme ça avant de comprendre.

- Tu m'as piégée, s'exclama-t-elle outrée.

- Moi? mais pas du tout, répondit-elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres .

Elles se regardèrent, Fleur souriait toujours tandis que la Gryffondor la fusillait du regard. Celle ci l'embrassa fougueusement pour se faire pardonner. quand elle se recula la brune aux yeux noisettes était à bout de souffle.

- Waou! souffla la jeune fille.

Fleur lui sourit et elles reprirent leur marche. Comme, elles avaient déjà déjeuner, elles optèrent pour une petite ballade autour du lac. En sortant du château, elles remarquèrent leurs amis assis avec leurs enfants sous leur chêne et allèrent les rejoindre.

- Ah bah vous voila enfin, s'exclama la rouquine, la nuit à été bonne? demanda-t-elle innocemment, ou pas.

Les deux concernées rougirent furieusement, sous les regards mi moqueurs, mi amusés de leurs amis.

- Pourquoi vous rougissez comme ça Mamans? demanda curieusement Hugo qui n'avait pas comprit l'allusion de sa tante.

- Pour rien, mon chéri, s'empressèrent-elles de répondre, en cœur.

Ça leur fit un drôle d'effet à tous, que le petit bout les appelle Mamans, ils savaient que ses enfants étaient les leur mais ils avaient un peu de mal quand même à l'assimiler malgré leurs efforts.

Elle s'assirent à côté de Ron et sa petite-amie, et Hugo vint entre les jambe de la Gryffondor, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, sous le regards surprit des autres et de celle ci qui haussa un cil.

- Vous avez encore du mal hein? affirma, plus que ne demanda Lily qui avait remarquée leur tête.

- Ouais, un petit peu, avouèrent-ils.

- J'comprends, c'est normal, nous aussi ça nous a fait bizarre au début de vous revoir, si jeunes et en pleine forme, compatit Rose.

- J'ai encore un peu de mal, répondit Ron, c'est vrai tu ressemble beaucoup à Parvati et tu es rousse mais je sais pas, c'est bizarre.

- On peut vous donner quelques preuves, si ça peut aider? proposa James.

- Ouaais, s'exclama vivement Hermione qui mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus.

- Comment vous appelez vous en vrai? demanda le survivant.

- Moi je m'appelle Olivia Padma Weasley.

- Moi c'est Lily Luna Lovegood- Weasley.

- Nous c'est Scorpius Hyperion et James Sirius Malefoy- Potter.

- Et nous c'est Rose et Hugo Granger- Delacour.

- Incroyable, s'exclama Parvati, pas encore très à l'aise avec l'idée que CES enfants, étaient les leurs.

Les enfants lui avaient dis la vérité quand Olivia avait dit, sans y penser, en les voyant approcher:

- Oh, Maman, Qu'est ce que tu fais là? avait-elle demander, ce qui avait fait s'évanouir la Gryffondor qui l'avait regardait avec des yeux exorbités avant de s'évanouir. Quand ils avaient réussit à lui faire reprendre connaissance, ils avaient discutés et elle l'avait assez bien prit, puis elle avait ouvert les bras en grand et avait prit Olivia dedans, au plus grand bonheur de celle ci.

- Si vous portez nos deux noms ça veut dire qu'on est mariés, non? demanda Harry.

- Oui, vous êtes ensembles depuis 15 ans et mariés depuis 6 ans, on était à vos mariage, on était pas très vieux, on avait 2 ans, mais on s'en rappelle, c'était trop bien, on s'est trop bien amusés, pas vrai les copains? demanda joyeusement Scorpius.

- Ouais, c'était vraiment chouette, acquiescèrent les autres avec enthousiasme, sauf Hugo, car il n'était pas encore né.

Ils restèrent à discuter jusqu'au déjeuner. Les couples s'affichant aux yeux de tous sans gène, tous sauf Hermione et Fleur qui étaient obligées de rester sages et éloignées alors qu'elles ne voulaient que se toucher et s'embrasser comme les autres, tout ça parce que la française était plus âgée et sa prof. Elles regardaient leurs amis qui se tenaient la main, dans les bras et s'embrassaient avec envie. Elles se lançaient des regards de chien battu sous les regards compatissants de leurs amis.

- Ne vous retenaient pas pour nous, leur dit Hermione, qui avait vu Luna, qui allait embrasser Ginny qui l'avait repoussée en croisant le regard de Fleur qui regardait tristement la jeune fille, vous avez le droit de vous embrasser, c'est pas interdit vous savez? elle leur sourit mais il sonna faux et elle le savait, alors elle baissa tristement la tête. Elle asseyait de ne pas montrer qu'elle était triste mais c'était pas facile, elle voulait tellement être dans les bars de celle qu'elle aimait.

Fleur ne supportant pas de voir son amour dans cet état se leva et se mit derrière Hermione et lui encercla la taille, se fichant pas mal des conséquences en cet instant précis, elle voulait simplement réconforter son amour. Surprise celle ci releva la tête, se retourna à moitié dans ses bras et haussa un cil, dans un regard mi paniqué, mi interrogateur mais tellement envieux. Fleur lui sourit pour toute réponse et l'embrassa doucement.

- Fleur? dit Hermione en regardant autour d'eux, mais personne ne les avaient remarquées.

- Je m'en fiche, j'en ai marre de me cacher, et pis j'en mourrais d'envie, dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en recommençant à l'embrasser tendrement.

Leurs amis sourirent, amusés de les voir comme ça.

A un moment le ventre de Ron et d'Hugo se manifestèrent bruyamment, les faisant rougirent d'embarras et sourirent leurs amis.

- On va manger? proposèrent-ils joyeusement.

Les autres se regardèrent avec complicité et s'exclamèrent d'une même voix:

- Morphales! dirent-ils avant d'éclater de rire devant les têtes des deux concernés. vexés, ceux ci leur tira la langue, les faisant rire encore plus.

" Quelle bande de gamins quand même" pensa Fleur, amusée.

Mais leur estomacs se manifestèrent de nouveau avec insistance et leur amis, les prenant en pitié, décidèrent d'aller manger. Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle ou il se séparèrent. Ginny entraîna sa petite- amie et sa fille à la table des lion, sous les yeux surprit des rouge et or qui ne firent cependant aucuns commentaires, sage décision. Scorpius et son père allèrent à la table des vert et argent.

Les professeurs Mc Gonagall et Flitwick se regardèrent, surpris, avant de se sourire.

Le repas se passa tranquillement.

Hermione regardait rêveusement la table professorale, enfin non, elle regardait Fleur d'un air rêveur, en cet instant précis on aurait pu croire qu'elle était la sœur jumelle de Luna.

Le survivant lui avait les yeux rivés à la tables des Serpentard et ne lâchait pas le préfet blond des yeux.

Leur regard à tous les 4 se croisèrent et ils se dévorèrent littéralement du regard, faisant abstraction du lieu et des personnes avec qui ils étaient.

- Maman, arrête de la regarder comme ça, même un aveugle pourrait voir que si tu continue, tu vas lui sauter dessus, s'exclama Rose amusée.

Hermione sursauta violemment, pas encore habituée à entende la voix de sa fille dans sa tête. Elle la regarda longuement avant de lui faire un sourire contrit.

- Harry, sil te plait, penses à autres chose cas ça, tu veux, soupira Luna, exaspérée.

Le concerné sursauta et la regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre, avant de se rappeler qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées et ses émotions et de rougir furieusement.

- Quand c'est pas toi, c'est Drack, et quand c'est pas lui c'est Mione et quand c'est pas elle, c'et Fleur, ah ah, vous êtes infernaux, se moqua Luna.

Les deux concernés présents prirent une jolie teinte cramoisie sous les yeux rieurs ou moqueurs pour ceux qui savaient ou surprit et amusés pour les autres qui étaient à côté d'eux et qui avaient entendu. Les deux protagonistes les fusillèrent du regard avant de se regarder et de se sourire avec compassion, ils allaient se soutenir les coudes.

Ils finirent de manger tranquillement. Après le repas ils décidèrent de se promener autour du lac avant d'aller se poser sous leur chêne. Ils restèrent des heures dessous à parler de tout et de rien, avant que Luna ne pousse un énorme soupire d'exaspération:

- Par pitié les amis, calmez vous, pensez à autre chose, vous me fatiguez tous les quatre, de vrai obsédés! s'exclama-t-elle.

Les quatre visés virèrent instantanément au rouge pivoine, sous le regards moqueurs des autres.

- Désolés, s'excusèrent-ils penauds.

- Ça va pour cette fois, soupira-t-elle en levant le yeux aux ciel, leur pardonnant sans problèmes, mais par pitié calmez vos hormones ou vous allez me rendre chèvres.

- Promis, promirent-ils, heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

L'après midi ce passa tranquillement, entre discutions, rires et plaisanteries. Puis vint l'heure du dîner qui se passa sans encombre, sauf pour la pauvre Luna qui dut subir les les pensées de ses amis qui n'arrivaient pas à se contrôler. Elle les foudroya du regard, exaspérée au plus au point, ils lui sourirent contrits, ils étaient vraiment incorrigibles. Puis son regard tomba sur sa rouquine et elle ne put s'empêcher de la trouver désirable, à peine elle constatée ça qu'un désir féroce la submergea et elle eut une envie folle de la prendre là et tout de suite. Elle soupira, comprenant maintenant ce que vivaient ses amis.

" Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit si belle et si désirable?" pensa-t-elle rêveusement, des images loin d'être catholiques pleins la tête. C'est pas vrai, je deviens comme eux, ils ont déteints sur moi, mais ils n'ont pas tord, mais comment les amoureux font-ils pour ne pas se sauter dessus en permanence?

Elle regarda sa rouquine avec des yeux brûlants, remplit de désir. Comme si elle avait sentit le regard de sa blonde rêveuse, la Gryffondor tourna la tête et rencontra le regard brûlant de la Serdaigle. Elle eut le souffle coupé.

Harry et Drago étaient plongés dans le regard fiévreux de l'autre et se dévoraient du regard. Tout comme Hermione et Fleur qui ne se quittaient des yeux.

" C'est pas vrai, ils sont irrécupérables, de vrai obsédés" pensa Rose qui les regardait mi amusée, mi exaspérée. J'aurais jamais cru que Mamans étaient aussi... elle ne finit pas sa pesée et secoua la tête avec amusement. Le dîner fut long et pénible pour nos 3 couples qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, qu'il se termine et qu'ils puissent aller das leur chambre.

XXX

Pendant l'après midi, Hermione avait décidée d'emménager avec Fleur dans ses appartements, elle laissa sa chambre de préfet en chef à Ginny et Luna qui voulaient avoir un peu d'intimité.

Harry avait déjà plus moins emménagé avec Drago dans la chambre de préfet de celui ci.

Ron qui avait délaissé sa chambre au profit du dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor décida de la reprendre avec Parvati, ils avaient envie d'avoir plus d'intimité et un dortoir remplit de jeune gens en pleine adolescence ne l'offrait pas vraiment.

XXX

Le dîner prit fin au grand soulagement de nos couples. Ils embrassèrent leurs enfants et leur souhaita une bonne nuit, puis se souhaitèrent malicieusement une très bonne nuit et allèrent dans leur chambre respective.

XXX

Ron et Parvati firent l'amour, tendrement et passionnément avant de s'endormirent, épuisés mais heureux.

XXXX

Luna et Ginny aussi firent l'amour, quoi qu'un peu plus sauvagement. Elles s'étreignirent passionnément, fougueusement. Elle s'écroulèrent, épuisées mais avec un sourire plus que comblées aux lèvres. La rouquine prit tendrement sa blonde aux yeux bleu dans ces bars et elles s'endormirent comme ça, enlacées dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

XXX

Drago emmena son survivant dans leur chambre. Il eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte que les brun ébouriffé lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa fougueusement, le baiser était tellement fougueux qu'il déstabilisa légèrement le Serpentard. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant que le blond ne les dirigent vers le lit. Il l'allongea et s'allongea sue lui. Il lui enleva rapidement ses vêtements et lui fit l'amour avec passion et tendresse, et lorsque son survivant atteignit l'orgasme, il le regarda avec amour reprendre ses esprits en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

- Waou, Drago c'était fantastique, fabuleux, jamais j'ai vécu ça avant, tu es... Je t'aime Drago, déclara-t-il après avoir récupéré son souffle.

- Je t'aime aussi mon Harry, dit-il e lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

Le survivant lui sourit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il lui enleva ses vêtements avant de lui faire l'amour à son tour. Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit avant de s'écroulés complètement épuisés mais heureux comme ils n'avaient jamais étés.

Harry fut le premier à s'endormir, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, tendrement lové contre son Serpentard qui le regarda longuement.

- Bonne nuit, mon amour, fais de beaux rêves, lui murmura-t-il tendrement à l'oreille, lui provoquant un frisson. Il le serra contre lui avant de s'endormir, comblé au possible.

XXX

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans les appartements de Fleur, celle ci eut tout juste le temps de refermer la porte, avait que son amante ne lui saute dessus. Hermione la bloqua contre la porte en bois et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Fleur répondit fiévreusement au baiser, incapable de résister. Elles gagnèrent difficilement le lit où elles firent l'amour avec passion, ardeur, fièvre et un brin de sauvagerie. Elles débordaient tellement d'amour l'une pour l'autre qu'elles ne furent même pas à peine rassasiées. Elles firent l'amour jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, puis enfin un peu calmées, elles s'endormirent avec bonheur dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Avant de s'endormir Fleur ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi demain et l'avenir en général seront fait, mais que tant qu'elle était avec Hermione, rien, pas même Voldemort, ne pourrait gâcher leur bonheur, que quoi que fasse le Lord Noir, tant qu'Hermione était à ses côtés, rien ne lui faisait peur et que rien ne pourrait les empêcher de vaincre. Forte de cette conviction, elle enserra son amour dans une douce étreinte avant de la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

XXX

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent, se préparèrent et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle avec des têtes où ils y avaient des sourirent de béatitude, mais mêmes ces sourires ne purent effacer les traits tirés et les yeux cernés qu'ils avaient, signes très visibles que la nuit avait été plus que courte.

- Bien dormi Maman ? demanda sournoisement Rose en voyant l'air bougon qu'arborait la Gryffondor.

Celle ci la regarda et remarqua son sourire malicieux, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et répondit par un grognement.

- Je vois, se moqua sa fille.

Hermione fusilla sa fille du regard et essaya tant bien que mal de beurrer ses toasts.

Ron et Parvati qui avaient étés sages étaient de bonne humeur et bien réveillés, ce qui n'était pas le cas de leurs amis.

- Dur lundi hein? taquina Neville qui savait, il avait comprit en les regardant et après comme il n'était pas plus bête qu'un autre, il lui avait juste fallut faire deux plus deux.

Il n'eut qu'un grognement pour toute réponse, ce qui le fit sourire.

Harry, Ginny et Luna, luttaient en vain pour ne pas s'endormir devant leurs toasts et à la table des vert et argent Drago essayait désespérément de ne pas s'endormir sur l'épaule de Crabbe assit à côté de lui.

A la table des professeurs, Fleur faisait de gros efforts pour essayer de ne pas s'endormir dans son bol et fit mine d'écouter avec attention ce que lui racontait le maître des potions, celui ci ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait et continuait de parler.

Fleur lança un rapide coup d'œil à la table des lion et constata que sa petite-amie était dans le même état qu'elle, elle aussi subissait les effets de leur courte nuit, tout comme Harry, Ginny, Luna et Drago.

- La nuit à été bonne? demanda malicieusement Dumbledore avec un sourire goguenard.

Fleur sursauta et déglutit péniblement, elle releva lentement la tête et croisa le regard pétillant de malices du vieux sorcier. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de sa nuit torride avec sa Gryffondor avec lui et pis elle était pas d'humeur, alors elle répondit par un grognement, ce qui fit rire le vieux barbus.

Ils finirent de déjeuner avant d'aller en cours.

Fleur fit cours à peu près normalement, heureusement, elle n'avait prévu que des contrôles pour la journée. Mais ce ne fut absolument pas le cas de sa petite-amie et ses amis pour qui la journée fut particulièrement longue et pénible. Heureusement les professeurs ne leur donnèrent pas beaucoup de devoirs, ils e dépêchèrent de les faire, et ceux qui devaient déménager, déménagèrent.

Fleur corrigeait ses copies pendant que sa petite-amie finissait son déménagement. Elles ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui.

Quand elle finit, Hermione s'assit lourdement dans le canapé pas loi du bureau de sa française, elle poussa un gros soupire.

- Dure journée hein? demanda doucement la demi-vélane, qui avait cessée de corriger et la regardait tendrement.

- Ouais, surtout que j'ai pas eux l'occasion de te voir, je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois de la journée, répondit-elle.

- Je sais, je sais toi aussi tu m'as manquée, mon cœur, lui dit-elle.

- Ah oui, et à quel point t'ais-je manquée? demanda Hermione en se redressant sensuellement et en lançant un regard remplit de sous entendus et d'agréables promesses à sa blonde, ce qui la fit déglutir.

- Non non Mione, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je dois finir de corriger ces copies pour demain, dit-elle, mais le désir transparaissait très clairement dans sa voix.

-Il t'en reste combien? demanda Mione qui avait sentit le désir dans la voix de sa petite-amie, ce qui avait fait grimper le siens en flèche au creux de ses reins.

- 5, mais après on doit aller manger, je te rappelle.

- C'est toi que j'ai envie de manger, s'exclama la Gryffondor avec regard de braise.

Fleur déglutit péniblement et fit un gros effort pour s'arracher à la vision de sa brune aux yeux noisettes qui la dévorait des yeux. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de finir de corriger ses 5 dernières copies. La Gryffondor la laissa corriger ses copies en la regardant intensément, asseyant de maîtriser au mieux le désir au creux de ses reins et à peine la dernière copie terminée, elle sauta sur la française et la couvrit de baiser.

- Hermione, gémit Fleur.

- Oui? demanda-t-elle innocemment, en lui mordillent tendrement le cou.

- On... on doit...aller...mangé...oh my god, Hermione, souffla-t-elle.

Hermione tout en continuant de l'embrasser avait glissée sa main dans le boxer de sa blonde qui poussa un nouveau gémissement, elle joua avec le clitoris de celle ci, ce qui la faisait soupirer de plaisir. Sa respiration s'accéléra. La brune la pénétra de deux doigts, ce qui arracha un nouveau gémissement à la jeune prof dont la respiration devint saccadée. Elle faisait de rapides vas et viens et étouffa le puissant cri de jouissance de son amour par un fougueux baiser.

- Hermione, tu es, tu es insatiable, parvient-elle à articuler, pendant qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle.

- J 'y peux rien, j'ai tout le temps envie de toi, c'est pas ma faute, si tu es irrésistible, sourit-elle en embrassant tendrement son amour. Elles restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que le ventre de la jeune fille ne se fasse bruyamment entendre, la faisant rougir d'embarras.

- Je crois que tu as faim, sourit la demi-vélane.

- On a pas déjà eut celle conversation, sourit la brune.

- J'me disais aussi.

Fleur se leva, obligeant la brune à en faire de même, elle l'embrassa rapidement, lui prit la main en disant:

- Viens, on va manger.

Elles se rendirent dans la Grande Salle ou elles dînèrent avec les autres.

- Dumbedore veut vérifier ma théorie et donc, on est convoqués dans son bureau mercredi après les cours, il pense que c'est possible mais il préfère être sure, informa Rose.

- Ok, acquiescèrent-ils.

Après le repas ils allèrent se coucher sagement car la journée avait été fatigante du fait de leur très courte nuit de la veille.

Le mardi se passa tranquillement et le mercredi après les cours, ils étaient tous dans le bureau du directeur.

- Asseyez-vous, invita-t-il.

Ils obéirent et s'assirent en silence.

- Bien, Rose, le professeur Delacour m'a dit que tu pensait que Miss Lovegood était une empathique, c'est ça? Et bien c'est ce que nous allons voir.

- Comment? demanda craintivement Ginny qui serrait sa blonde dans ses bras, pas vraiment rassurée de savoir qu'on allait faire des testes sur sa Serdaigle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma Gin, ça va aller, la rassura Luna qui n'était pas rassurée elle même mais qui ne voulait pas que sa Gryffondor s'inquiète.

- Je vais commencer par demander à Miss Lovegood ce que ressens chacun d'entre nous, après je vais la mettre dans la petite salle à côté et je vais vous donner un numéro et elle devra nous dire quel numéro vous avez, expliqua calmement le vieux sorcier pour rassurer la rouquine qui le regardait avec des yeux inquiets et qui serrait sa Serdaigle de manière très possessive.

- D'accord, acquiescèrent-elles avec hésitation.

Miss Lovegood, pouvez vous me dire ce à quoi je pense et ou ce que je ressens?

Luna le regarda et se concentra sous les yeux des autres qui la regardaient sans rien dire.

- Non, professeur, je ne ressens et ne vois rien.

- Je vois et que ressent ou pense le professeur Rogue?

La Serdaigle se tourna vers le maître des potions et le sonda des pieds à la tête.

- Je ne sais pas monsieur, je n'arrive pas à le lire.

- Bien, bien et pouvez vous nous dire ce que ressent Miss Weasley?

- Elle et inquiète, elle veut pas que je sois empathique, répondit-elle rêveusement.

- Est ce vrai Miss Weasley?

- Heu ouaiis, s'agita-t-elle mal-à-l'aise d'être ainsi observée.

- Et que ressent Miss Granger?

- Elle aussi est inquiète et elle non plus ne veut pas que je sois empathique car elle pense que Voldemort pourrait ce servir de ça pour nous détruire, elle est inquiète pour ses parents, pour Harry, pour nous tous, pour Fleur et les enfants, elle est prête à se battre jusqu'au bout pour nous protéger et waou, doucement Mione, je n'arrive pas à lire aussi vite que tu penses, sourit-elle.

- Désolée, s'excusa la petite brune avec un sourire contrit.

- Est ce exact Miss Granger?

- Oui professeur.

- Bien, bien, bien, je pense que je commence à avoir ma petite idée, pouvez vous aller dans la pièce d'à côté s'il vous plait?

Luna hocha la tête et se leva, elle allait partir mais elle se retourna et embrassa rapidement Ginny, sans faire attention aux professeurs qui les regardaient, puis elle se rendit dans la petite pièce.

- Et maintenant pouvez vous nous dire ce que ressent Mr Potter.

- Il a peur, pour nous, pour Drago, pour James et Scorpius, il a peur que Voldemort ne se serve de moi pour nous atteindre, il essaye de garder espoir mais il y arrive de moins en moins, il pense qu'on l'aime et le protège comme ça que parce qu'il est le survivant, le seul qui peut vaincre Voldemort.

Harry je ne te permets pas de douter de mon amour pour toi, je me fiche de savoir que tu es le seul qui puisse vaincre Voldemort, je t'aime et te protège parce que je t'aime, dit-elle avec colère.

Tous les autres se tournèrent vers le survivant qui s'agita, mal à l'aise. Ils le fusillèrent du regard.

- Nous non plus, on te permet pas de douter de nous et de notre amour, s'énerva Hermione.

- Je t'interdis de douter de moi, le préviens Drago avec des yeux menaçants.

- Je ne m'en remettrais pas si ... commença Ron.

- T'es notre père et notre oncle alors on t'aime en tant que tel, dirent les enfants qui voulaient rassurer le survivant.

Harry les regarda, incrédule et ému, et son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine, il se trouvait idiot d'avoir douté de ses amis.

- Oui, Harry tu as été idiot de douter de nous, confirma Luna.

- Hey, se vexa-t-il, pas encore à l'aise de savoir qu'elle pouvait lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Elle à raison, fit Hermione, tu as été idiot de douter de nous.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-il penaud.

- Ça va pour cette fois, mais ne t'avise plus jamais de douter de nous, c'est capiche?

- Oui.

-Ils ont raison tu sais Harry, nous ne te protégeons pas parce que t es l'élu, nous te protégeons parce que nous t'aimons tous, renchérit Dumbledore.

- Je le sais maintenant professeur, répondit-il.

- Bien, pour en revenir à nos moutons, Miss Lovegood, que ressent le professeur Mc Gonagall?

Luna se concentra et ressentit faiblement les émotions de leur professeur de métamorphose.

- Elle est inquiète, c'est tout ce que je peux ressentir.

- C'est vrai Minerva?

- Oui, répondit celle ci avec surprise, mais je ne ressens pas que ça, précisa-t-elle.

- Et le professeur Delacour?

- Elle a peur, mais pas pour elle, pour ses parents, pour Gabrielle, pour nous et surtout pour Mione et Rose et Hugo, elle espère qu'Hermione sera avec elle quand elle annoncera à ses parents qu'elle l'aime, elle en à marre de devoir se cacher, elle ne laissera pas Voldemort gagner, elle se battra jusqu'au bout et waou Fleur du calme, doucement, dit-elle légèrement essoufflée.

- Oups, désolée, se reprit la demi-vélane.

- Est ce exact Professeur Delacour?

- Em, oui, professeur, répondit-elle, gênée d'être ainsi mise à nue.

- D'accord, d'accord , je vois, fit pensivement Dumbledore.

Il nota des numéros sur des bouts de papiers et les donna à chacun d'entre eux.

- Bien, Miss Lovegood pouvez vous nous dire le numéro d' Hugo?

- Hugo à le numéro 4, Rose le 12, Scrorpius le 15, James le 1, Ron le 13, Parvati le 2, Harry le 10, Mione le 7, Fleur le 5, le professeur Mc Gonagall le 6, Drack le 14, Olivia le 3, Lily le 8, Gin à le 11, et je suppose que vous et le professeur Rogue devaient avoir le 16 et le 9.

- Je n'ai pas de numéro, mais c'est exact pour tout le monde, vous pouvez revenir Miss Lovegood, nous en avons finit, je pense que j'ai ma petite idée, même si il faudra encore approfondir par des recherches, dit-il.

Luna obéit et reviens, elle alla vers sa rouquine et l'embrassa rapidement au grand bonheur et soulagement de celle ci.

- Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas, d'accord? lui sourit-elle avec amour.

La rouquine acquiesça, soulagée que ça soit terminé et d'être de nouveau avec sa Serdaigle.

- Je pense que tu avais raison Rose, Miss Lovegood vous êtes empathique mais à un certain degrés, vous l'êtes différents, vous ne ressentez les émotions et les pensées que des personnes que vous aimez et qui vous sont proches ou les très fortes émotions, expliqua le vieux barbu.

- Pourquoi suis-je comme ça? demanda rêveusement la blonde.

- Je ne sais pas Miss Lovegood, répondit-il sincèrement.

- Elle va rester comme ça? demanda Ginny, inquiète pour son amour.

- Je pense oui, cela fait partie intégrale de votre amie désormais, mais sachez qu'avec un peu d'entraînement elle pourra le maîtriser et contrôler ça, elle pourra si elle veut bloquer les petites émotions et pensées et puis sinon c'est à vous de faire attention en sa présence.

- Merci professeur, remercièrent-ils avant de s'en aller. Ils se rendirent à leur endroit favoris et discutèrent jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Ils dînèrent tranquillement avant d'aller au lit.

Et un bon mois passa ainsi.

XXX

Rose était sous le chêne, en ce mois de février. Elle était assise contre le tronc de l'arbre et elle avait fermer le yeux. Elle les rouvrit brusquement quand une ombre lui cacha le soleil. Elle déglutie péniblement quand elle vit Hermione, penchée sur elle, les sourcils froncés, les mains sur les hanches, l'air pas contente mais alors pas contente du tout, Rose put voir un vague air de soulagement dans les yeux de sa mère et cela l'étonna.

" Oups, pensa Rose, on dirait qu'elle est en colère, j'me demande bien pourquoi?

- Et bah enfin, te voila, ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche, s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

" Ah ouaiis, elle est en colère, je sens que je vais en prendre pour mon grade".

- Alors, ou tu étais? demanda-t-elle les mains sur les hanches, l'air sévère.

- Calme toi Maman, j'étais à la bibliothèque, pour faire des recherches, se défendit Rose qui se demandait pourquoi sa mère était aussi en colère.

Les autres arrivèrent en courant, il furent soulagés de voir la jeune Gryffondor saine et sauve.

" Je crois qu'ils ont eux peur pour moi, j'aurais peut-être dû les prévenir".

- Enfin, Rose tu es là, ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche, lui reprocha gentiment Drago.

- Je suis désolée, j'étais à la bibliothèque, pour des recherches, j'voulais pas vous inquiéter, s'excusa-t-elle penaude.

- C'est pas grave, mais préviens la prochaine fois d'accord? la rassurèrent les autres.

- Promis.

Ses amis s'assirent autour d'elle, sauf Hermmione et Fleur qui la regardaient toujours avec colère.

" Elles ont du beaucoup s'inquiétées, pour être aussi en colère contre moi".

- Je suis vraiment désolée Mamans je voulais vraiment pas vous inquiéter, j'ai juste oubliée de vous prévenir.

- Ne refais jamais ça, si tu veux aller quelque part, tu nous préviens, d'accord? la gronda Fleur qui avait vraiment eut peur pour sa fille.

- Oui Maman, acquiesça docilement la petite brune.

Fleur la regarda encore quelques secondes avec de gros yeux avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir et d'attirer sa Gryffondor dans ses bras.

Ils se mirent à discuter.

- Vous trouvez pas que c'est trop calme en ce moment? demanda doucement Harry.

- Si, en effet, et ce calme ne me dit rien qui vailles, je suis sure que Voldemort prépare quelque chose, un mauvais coup, je ne sais ce qu'il prépare mais quelque chose me dis que ce ne serra pas bon, vraiment pas bon, réfléchit Hermione, qui traduisait à merveilles leurs pensées à tous.

- Nous devons être plus prudent, vous en particulier, s'exclama la prof en regardant fixement sa fille et les autres enfants et le survivant qui déglutirent.

- Oui, tu as raison, mais t'inquiète pas, on va les avoir à l'œil, la rassura le Serpentard en enserrant la taille de son Gryffondor.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux les faisant déglutirent de nouveau, devant tant d'insistance, ils firent par lever les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

- On va vous avoir à l'œil, s'exclama Ron qui fut approuvé par le autres.

- D'accord, d'accord, on serra plus prudent, se rendit Harry.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant que Rose ne demande.

- Dis Maman, c'est quoi les reliques de la mort?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça? demanda-t-elle, ou tu as entendu parler de ça?

- En faisant les recherches, alors?

Et Hermione leur expliqua, même si sa petite-amie et Luna savaient déjà.

- Drack, je crois que c'est ça que ton père devait retrouver, la baguette de sureau et les autres reliques aussi. Je pense que nous aussi nous devrions les rechercher, ainsi que les horcruxes, pour les détruire.

- C'et possible, Père à dit que ça leur permettrait de te détruire une bonne fois pour toute, dit-il en regardant son amour dans les yeux, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il frissonna d'horreur à cette idée, elle lui était insupportable.

Le survivant le sentit et le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas Drago, nous les empêcheront de faire du mal à ton brun, nous la protégerons ta tête brûlée, lui promit Luna qui avait sentit et entendue ses pensées et les autres se dépêchèrent d'acquiescer .

Drago leur sourit, reconnaissant et rassuré.

- C'était pour ça tes recherches? demanda Mione à sa fille.

- Oui et aussi pour les empathiques. Je suis comme Oncle Harry et Maman, je trouve que Voldemort est trop calme ces derniers temps et ça m'inquiète un peu, en plus avec ce qu'a dit Aurora, je suis vraiment pas rassurée.

Un silence méditatif s'installa, ils étaient tous en train de réfléchir.

Puis Mione sembla se souvenir de quelque chose, elle se retourna dans de son amour, qui haussa un cil.

- Tu, tu veux le dire à tes parents, pour nous je veux dire?

- Oui, la prochaine fois que je les verrais, pendant le prochaine vacances, c'est pour ça que je comptais t'inviter chez moi en France, avec les enfants, bien sure, qu'en pense tu? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Bien sure mon cœur, je te suivrais jusqu'au au bout du monde, je ne te laisserais pas affronter ça toute seule et puis, je pense que ça passera mieux si on est toutes les deux, en tout cas pour nous se serra mieux d'être ensembles, dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Erck, fit Hugo en mettant ses petites mains sur ces yeux.

Hermione arrêta d'embrasser Fleur et ils le regardaient tous en souriant, amusés.

- Me dis pas que tu nous as jamais vu nous embrasser, j'te croirais pas? s'étonna Mione.

- Bah si, mais quand même, tu faisais pareille quand grand-père embrassait grand-mère, c'est toi qui nous l'a dis.

- Bah oui, c'était ma mère et il l'embrassait, répondit-elle en souriant se souvenant de cela.

- Je te laisse bien embrasser la mienne moi, répondit-il en désignant Fleur.

- Oui mais c'est pas pareille, contra-t-elle.

- Bah si, rétorqua son fils.

- C'est vrai Maman, on te laissa bien embrasser la notre, intervint Rose, en souriant, pour soutenir son frère et aussi pour faire un petit peu enrager sa mère.

Hermione les regarda interdite, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ses enfants, ses propres enfants lui tenaient tête, et ils venaient de lui clouer le bec, elle tourna la tête vers son amour pour un peu de soutient mais ne trouva qu'un grand sourire que la blonde essaya de cacher tant bien que mal.

- Et tu trouve ça drôle? demanda-t-elle faussement en colère.

- Heu, bah, faut avouer que ton fils est très intelligent et qu'ils ont raison, il n'est pas ton fils pour rien.

- Ouais, bah, hein, dit-elle à court d'argument.

Rose et Hugo se regardèrent, la regardèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire, heureux d'avoir eut leur mère, celle ci les regarda et leur tira la lange avant de leur sourire, amusée. Les autres sourirent, amusés eux aussi.

" En faites, c'est une vrai gamine" pensa Fleur qui regardait tendrement son amour rire avec leurs enfants.

Ils se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient de la chance d'être avec ceux qu'ils aimaient et resserrèrent leur étreintes autour de leur amour, savourant le simple fait de les avoir dans les bras et de rire avec eux, savourant le simple fait d'être ensemble.

Rose s'appuya contre le troc du chêne et se mit à fredonner doucement.

- Je connais cet air, fit pensivement la Gryffondor.

- Moi aussi, dit Fleur.

- Oui, c'est "Famille" de Jean Jacques Goldman, j me souviens maintenant, déclara-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est ça, acquiesça sa fille, mais la version que je chante, c'est celle de "Génération Goldman".

- Qui? demandèrent Fleur et Hermione.

- " Génération Goldman" avec M. Pokora, Tal, Zaz, S'hym, et pleins d'autres.

- Han, firent-elles.

- J'aime beaucoup cette reprise, elle me faisait penser à toi quand j'étais triste ou que tu me manquais trop, dit-elle en baissant tristement la tête.

- Je suis désolée, murmura doucement la jeune femme.

- De quoi? s'étonna Rose qui avait relever la tête, pour regarder sa mère.

- D'être morte, parce que je suis morte, n'est ce pas? Et même si je sais pas comment ni pourquoi je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonnée.

Les enfants la regardèrent avec étonnement et stupeur. Elle s'était battue et sacrifiée pour sauver Rose, elle n'avait pas eu la chance de la voir grandir, et elle s'excusait?

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Maman, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, à toi et à Maman Fleur, c'est à cause de moi que tu es morte, c'est à cause de moi que Maman Fleur pleurait tous les soirs, quand elle croyait que je dormait, c'est à cause de moi qu'Hugo ne t'a pas connu, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle baissa la tête et laissa les larmes trop longtemps retenues coulées librement, incapable de les retenir plus longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible mais elle se sentait tellement coupable et puis sa mère avait le droit de savoir.

Les autres enfants aussi baissèrent la tête, même s'ils étaient petits lors de la mort d'Hermione et des d'autres, ils s'en rappelaient parfaitement, c'est depuis ce jour que leur cousine s'était enfermée dans une bulle pour que plus personne ne l'approche, plus personne, pas même la Fleur du futur, qui pourtant avait essayée, elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour se rapprocher de sa fille, pour lui dire et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans la mort de sa mère et de sa femme, mais rien n'y faisait, Rose continuait de la repousser et de repousser tous les êtres qui lui étaient proches.

- C'est pas ta faute, grande sœur et c'est vrai que j'aurais aimé connaître Maman Hermione mais c'est rien, il y avait Maman et les autres, je ne t'en veux pas et les autres non plus, tu sais, ce n'était pas ta faute, c'était le choix de Maman et elle l'a fait pour te sauver, tu crois qu'elle aurait pus vivre avec l'idée de ta mort et tu crois qu'elles s'aimeraient toujours? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je, je sais pas, hoqueta Rose, mais sans moi Maman serait encore en vie et tu la connaîtrais.

- Mais Rosie, sans toi, tout ça n'aurait pas été possible et surtout, il n'y aurait pas Victoire, lui rappela son frère, et moi je serais mort.

- Comment ça? demandèrent timidement les parents qui n'osaient pas les interrompre et qui écoutaient sans rien dire.

- Quand Maman est morte, je...je me suis renfermée sur moi même et j'ai repoussée toutes les personnes qui m'étaient proches, au bout de quelques mois, Maman Fleur à eut un malaise et là on à apprit qu'elle était enceinte de 4 mois, et là je suis devenue vraiment infernale car à cause de moi ce petit être ne connaîtrait jamais Maman Mione, et à 6 moi de grossesse, on à été attaqués et la, elle à accouchée mais le bébé était tout petit et les médecins ne donnaient pas cher de lui, tu étais désespérée, alors je lui ai parler, en faisant du peau à peau, je lui ai dis que je savais qu'a cause de moi, il n'aurait jamais la chance de connaître sa deuxième Maman, qu'il n'avait pas choisit le meilleur moment pour venir dans ce monde, mais que s'il se battait je serrais toujours là pour lui, qu'il était déjà beaucoup aimé et qu'on comptait tous sur lui, qu'on avait beaucoup de frères et sœurs et qu'on l'attendaient avec impatience et que je l'aimais, et la, lui qui n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, les ouvrit et m'a regardé, et après tout est rentrés dans l'ordre, il s'est mis à manger, grossir et tout, et il y a pas longtemps il m'a dit que c'est grâce à ma voix et à ce que je lui avais dis qu'il était revenu.

- C'est vrai? demandèrent Mione et la française.

- Oui, quand ils croyaient que j'allais mourir, je suis mort, pas longtemps mas je suis mort et je t'ai vu, dit-il en regardant Hermione.

- Quoi! s'écrièrent-ils tous, sous le choc.

- Oui, je savais à quoi tu ressemble avant de venir dans le passé, quand je suis mort, j'ai vu la lumière et la il y a eut une femme qui est sortit, elle me souriait avec amour, elle m'a dit que j'étais très mignon, le portrait craché de Fleur, et la elle a eut une larme et elle m'a dit de revenir pour veiller sur Fleur et Rose et de les rapprocher et de dire à Rose qu'elle n'était pas responsable et que c'était Sa décision, pas la sienne, elle m'a demander de vous dire qu'elle vous aimez et qu'elle était triste de vous voir comme ça, déchirées, elle m'a embrassée et là j'étais dans les bras de son portrait craché mais en plus jeune. En grandissant, j'ai jamais oublié mais comme je savais pas comment faire, je n'ai rien dis mais j'ai essayer de faire ce que Maman m'avait demandée et j'y suis arrivé mais il y a eut l'embuscade et après on était la et tu étais la bien vivante et souriante et aussi belle que quand j'étais mort.

Ils étaient tous sur le cul. Jamais Hugo ne leur avait parlé de ça. Ils le regardait avec étonnement et effarement.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dis petit frère? demanda Rose

- Je sais pas mais j'avais promis à Maman de vous réconcilier, même si vous étiez pas fâchées, Maman avait l'air vraiment triste de vous voir comme ça, surtout toi Rose, tu n'as même pas encore 10 ans et pourtant tu te renferme sur toi et repousse Maman F, mais elle ne regrette pas Son choix car s'était le meilleur pour tous, et s'il fallait le refaire, elle le referait sans hésiter.

- Maman, souffla douloureusement Rose.

Fleur et Hermione se regardaient et regardaient leurs enfants sais savoir quoi faire, vraiment touchées de les voir dans cet état. Voir leur fille comme ça leur était absolument insupportable, alors Mione quitta les bras de son amour et prit délicatement Rose dans les siens, pour un câlin réconfortant et rassurant à la fois.

Surprise de se sentir portée, Rose regarda sa mère la soulever délicatement du sol, sans efforts et la serrer dans un câlin bienvenu. Elle se laissa aller et soupira de bien être avant de lui dire:

- Tu... tu m'as manquée Maman.

Hermione lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. La gardant dans ses bras, elle s'assit à sa place, au creux du tronc de l'arbre. Hugo, lui était aller se mettre entre les jambes de Fleur qui le serra dans ses bras.

Les autres enfants avaient baissés la tête, tristes pour leurs cousins, et les parents vraiment pas habitués à les voir si tristes se sentirent vraiment très mal et touchés. Ils prirent leurs enfants dans leurs bras, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieusement, savourant la présence de ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Puis vint l'heure du dîner et ils rentrèrent pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle ou ils dînèrent tranquillement. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le Hall et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, les parents firent un câlin et un bisou à leurs enfants et se séparèrent. Les enfants allèrent dans leur dortoir et les parents se rendirent dans leur chambre.

XXX

- Tu as vu comment les enfants étaient tristes? demanda Harry à son amour, une fois qu'ils s'étaient changés et mis au lit.

- Oui, je me demande ce qu'il nous ai arrivé pour qu'ils soient si triste, répondit pensivement Drago.

- Je sais pas mais quelque chose me dit que c'et pas joyeux.

- Ouais, soupira tristement le Serpentard.

Un silence passa.

- Il n'empêche, ils son trop mignons nos enfants, je trouve que c'est un parait mélange de nous deux, sourit tendrement le survivant.

- Oui, moi aussi, répondit le préfet blond en prenant tendrement l'élu dans ses bras, ils s'embrasèrent avec passion avant de s'endormir.

XXX

- Je sais pas ce qui nous ai arrivées, mais ça doit être horrible, vu leur tête et leurs réactions, les pauvres, ils n'ont que huit ans et ont déjà perdu un d de leurs parents, j'espère pour nous que c'est moi qui suis morte, dit doucement Ginny qui était couchée tout contre Luna qui regardait pensivement le plafond tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Oui, j'ai ressentit toute leu tristesse, mais Rose à étais la première à perdre un parent, Mione a était la première à mourir, elle n'avait que 4 ans et de ce que j'ai ressentis elle se sent vraiment responsable de la mort de Mione, c'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi maternelle avec Hugo, elle pense que c'est à cause d'elle, s'il ne l'a pas connut, elle pense qu'elle l'a privé de sa Maman, alors elle s'efforce de la remplacer. Je crois qu'aucune de nous n'est morte, si Lily était aussi triste c'était pour Rose et Hugo. Elle n'est pas triste quand elle nous regarde, pas comme Rose, Hugo, James ou Scorpius quand ils regardent Mione ou Drack. Et je t'interdis de penser penser que ce serrait mieux si c'était toi qui mourrais, je ne m'en remettrais pas si je te perdais, dit-elle en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le penser, moi non plus je ne m'en remettrais pas si je te perdais, je préfère mourir plutôt que ça soit toi, je supporterais pas de vivre sans toi, déclara Ginny qui frissonna à cette idée.

- Je laisserais jamais rien t'arriver ma Gin, je préfère mourir, dit-elle en l'embrassant affectueusement.

Elles s'enlacèrent et allèrent rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

XXX

- Tu crois que l'un de nous est mort? demanda distraitement Parvati qui était plongée dans ses pensées qui n'étaient pas vraiment joyeuses.

- Je sais pas mais quand Olivia nous regarde, elle nous regarde pas comme Rose et Hugo regardent Mione, mais si c'et moi qui suis mort, j'espère que je n'ai pas souffert et que je n'ai pas fais souffrir ce que j'aime, mais si c'et toi, je sais pas si je pourrais m'en remettre. Pendant longtemps je croyais aimer Mione, j'étais jaloux, même de Victor Krum qui est mon héros et d'Harry et puis, pendant la bataille au Ministère, je me suis rendu compte que oui je l'aimais, j'aimais Hermione mais je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, de toi, dit-il en embrassant passionnément Parvati qui en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était émue. Elle lui rendit avec ardeur et ils firent l'amour passionnément avant de s'endormir tendrement enlacés.

XXX

Hermione était allongée dans leur lit, elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle était tellement dans la lune qu'elle ne vit pas sa française s'allonger à ses côtés.

- Une noise pour tes pensées,chuchota-t-elle doucement.

Hermione sursauta, la regarda avant de soupirer et de se lancer.

- Je pensais à nos enfants, je sais pas comment ni pourquoi je suis morte, enfin si, pour sauver Rose, mais si c'est vrai, et je sais que c'est vrai, je me demande pourquoi elle se sent aussi coupable et puis le pauvre Hugo. Fleur tu te rends comptes, notre fille 8 ans, elle à déjà perdue un de ses parents et elle s'est entourée d'une muraille, elle à déjà tellement souffert.

- Je sais chérie, mais on va changer ça, on ne peut pas changer le passé mais on peut changer le futur, on va rattraper le temps perdu et la déculpabiliser, j'te le promet, lui sourit doucement la blonde.

Hermione lui sourit aussi, un peu rassurée.

- Je t'aime, déclara tendrement Fleur en l'embrassant.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Hermione, après le baisser.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai? Et si tu me le prouvais? dit-elle en haussant un cil provocateur.

Hermione sourit et obéit. Elle lui montra longuement à quel point et comment elle l'aimait et c'est épuisées mais heureuses qu'elles s'endormirent.

XXX

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, ils firent des recherches, sur les reliques, les empathiques et les horcruxes, car ils avaient étés obliger d'en parler aux professeurs et Dumbledore les avaient aidé. Il leur apprit tout ce qu'il savait, que Voldemort avait créé six horcruxes et que lui et Harry en avaient déjà détruit deux, la bague et le journal intime de Jédusort, ce qui fait qu'il ne leur restait plus que 4 à détruire.

- Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentar.

- Le diadème de Serdaigle.

- La coupe de Poufsouffle.

- Et le serpent de Voldemort Nagini.

Il leur apprit comment le détruire, et où les trouver.

En parallèle, de nombreux accidents, incidents, meurtres de moldus, comme de sorciers augmentèrent de façon hallucinante et tout, les drames se multiplièrent, les attentats aussi et tous étaient signés du terrible Lord Noir.

Les dirigeants du monde sorcier furent obligés de se réunirent en catastrophe pour décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire et de ce qu'il allait faire pour que tout cela reste secret au yeux du monde moldus.

L'ambiance devient triste et sombre dans le monde sorcier, la plupart des sorciers commençaient à avoir peur et se barricadaient chez eux.

A Poudlard aussi l'ambiance s'était assombrie.

XXX

Une fois toutes les informations en main, un jour où ils n'avaient pas cour, Ron, Harry et Hermione se rendirent à leur endroit favoris pour discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant, ils devaient faire un plan du déroulement de ce qui les attendaient.

- On dirait que Voldemort se réveille, fit sombrement le survivant.

- On doit le vaincre, on peut pas le laisser faire,il à déjà fait souffrir tellement de gens, dit Mione.

- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Ron.

- Mais comment vous voulez faire? demanda Harry.

- Ca fait une semaine que j'y pense et j'en ai conclut qu'on devait retrouver et détruire les autres horcruxes, si on veut avoir la moindre chance de vaincre Voldemort, déclara sombrement la jeune fille.

- Oui je penses que tu as raison, je suis d'accord, mais on ne peut pas le faire tant qu'on est à Poudlard et si on attend la fin de l'école qui est dans un an, tu imagine ce qu'il peut faire en un an?

- Je sais, j'y ai aussi réfléchit, on doit quitter l'école et nous débrouiller seuls.

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- C'est une très mauvaise idée Ron, mais c'est la seule qu'on ai, si on veut vraiment détruire Voldemort et Je veux le détruire.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait de nos amis, et nos professeurs, nos familles et nos enfants?

- Je, je lancerait l'oubliette à mes parents, je quitterais Fleur et je ferais en sorte qu'elle prenne les enfants.

- Tu veux que tes parents t'oublient? mais t'es folle. Non, il faut trouver une autre solution, dit fermement le survivant.

- Je suis en train de chercher mais j'ai bien peur qu'on ai que celle ci, dit tristement la Gryffondor.

- Et pour mes parents? demanda sombrement le rouquin.

- Je pensais qu'on aurait put donner du polynectar à la gaule sous le grenier, comme ça, ça nous laisserait le temps d'être loin, quand les effets se seront dissipés.

- C'est une idée, fit sombrement Ron.

- J'ai trouver des sors, enchantement et tout, pour se cacher, se soigner, mais comme il faut qu'on soit seuls, j'ai trouvée un sort qui nous rend illisibles à Luna, si elle le sait, elle va en parler aux autres et vous pouvez être sure qu'ils essayeront tout pour nous empêcher de faire ce que nous avons à faire. Je préfère mourir que de savoir Fleur ou les enfants ou même les professeurs en danger.

- Oui, tu as raison, acquiescèrent sombrement les garçons, qui prenaient peu à peu mesure de ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire.

- Mais comment on va se déplacer, je pense pas que les horcruxes nous attendent sagement dans leur coin, d'après ce qu'on sait ils sont dispersés un peu partout et on va pas aller le chercher à pieds, fit remarquer Harry.

- Oh, ça, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait apprendre à transplaner, j'ai demandée au professeur Mc Gonagall de nous donner des cours et elle à acceptée, mais que pour la théorie, cela devrait prendre deux jours, elle à demandée à Wilkie Tycross de nous apprendre la pratique et il est d'accord pour nous faire passé le permis, le hic c'et que ça va prendre une semaine et...on ne pourra passé qu'une semaine chez nous, dit-elle avec hésitation.

- Je comprends, l'idée ne m'enchante pas mais c'est pas comme si on avait le choix, pas vrai? demanda Harry, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Mais attends, intervint Ron, si tu vas quitter Fleur, ça veut dire que nous aussi on doit...?

- Oui, vous aussi vous devez quitter vos petits amis, c'est pour leur bien, ils ne doivent pas savoir, car s'ils le savent, ils vont nous en empêcher ou alors partir à notre recherche et se mettre en danger et ça c'et hors de questions.

- Ouais, soupirèrent sombrement les garçons, à qui l'idée ne leur plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout. Mais même si cette idée ne leu plaisait pas, ils devaient admettre que leur amie avait raison, ils préféraient mourir que de mettre leur amour en danger.

Ils restèrent silencieux, prenant pleinement conscience de ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

- Il faudra qu'on préviennent nos parents qu'on ne rentre que pour une semaine, alors, reprit doucement le rouquin.

- Et on partirais quand? demanda Harry.

- Je pense qu'il serrait préférable de partir après ton anniversaire, comme ça on sera tranquille avec la trace, les autorités ne pourront pas nous suivre, répondit Mione qui avait apparemment tout prévus.

- Je vois que tu as tout prévus, fit tristement l'élu.

- Oui, il y a quelques jours, j'ai fait un cauchemar, où Fleur et les enfants sont morts sous mes yeux, j'étais impuissante et Voldemort riait, il riait et moi j'étais impuissante et je regardait leur corps sans vie, pendant que ce... dit-elle avec rage et des larmes, de tristesse, de colère et de peur coulèrent sur ces joues.

- Oh, je suis désolé Mione, je savais pas, mais n'ai pas peur, jamais je, non, on, jamais on ne laissera Voldemort ou qui que ce soit d'autre faire du mal à ceux qu'on aime, j'te le promets, même si je sais pas encore comment, j'te le promets, promis le survivant.

- Je sais, sourit tristement la jeune fille, mais j'ai eux si peur, c'était tellement réel, ils étaient si froids et inertes, un désagréable frisson d'horreur la parcourut.

Ses amis la regardèrent impuissants. Ils comprenaient mais ne savaient pas vraiment comment ni quoi faire pour la réconforter.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller, les rassura-t-elle.

- Tu crois vraiment que Voldemort pourrait les prendre pour cibles? demanda Ron à qui l'idée ne plaisait pas et qui n'arrivait pas l'accepter.

- Tu doutes que qu'il se servent d'eux, s'ils sait que c'est à peu près la seule arme qui peut nous détruire?

- Mais c'est pas la seule chose, on est toujours en danger, alors pourquoi on aurait pas le droit à un peu de bonheur nous aussi?

- Le bonheur oui Ron mais à quel prix? tu es prêt à les perdre, pour quelques mois ou moments de bonheur?

- Non, bien sure que non, mais...

- Je te comprends tu sais, mais c'est pour leur bien, je préfère savoir Fleur avec le cœur brisé mais en vie que de savoir qu'elle l'a entier mais qu'elle soit morte, pas toi, et puis c'est juste pour quelques temps.

- Je sais mais je, je l'aime tellement.

- Moi aussi, répondirent tristement le survivant et la Gryffondor, mais on à pas le choix, c'est pour leur bien.

- Ouais, vous avez raison, admis finalement le rouquin, mais je compte bien profiter du temps qui'il nous reste.

- Nous aussi.

Un silence s'installa.

- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû commencer, à sortir avec elle je veux dire, mais c'était tellement dur, si j'avais respectée ma promesse de ne pas la laisser approcher mon cœur, de ne pas m'approcher tout court je n'en serais pas là, finalement je comprends Rose, elle ne laissait pas Fleur ou les autres l'approcher parce que comme ça, ils n'étaient pas ou plus en danger. C'est elle qui à raison, en faite, dit-elle regardant tristement le ciel, les yeux dans le vague, la voix lointaine, des sanglots dans la voix, et maintenant au lieu d'être la seule à souffrir, on sera deux, on va souffrir toutes les deux.

- Mione, soufflèrent ses amis, compatissants.

Elles leur sourit à travers les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux.

- Pour vous non plus ça ne sera pas simple, pas vrai?

- Non, vraiment pas.

Un autre silence suivit.

- On sera vraiment tout seuls, pas vrai? demanda faiblement le brun avec les cheveux en bataille.

- Oui, acquiesça tout aussi faiblement son amie.

- Comment on fait pour être normales, maintenant? demanda Ron.

- Je sais pas, mais il faut qu'on agisse comme si de rien n'était, ils ne doivent se douter de rien, répondit-elle fermement.

- Et tu t'en sens capable? parce que moi non.

- Je ne m'en sens pas capable non plus mais je le ferais, parce qu'on à pas le choix et que c'est la seule solution de les savoir sains et saufs, alors oui, je m'en sens capable, répondit-elle avec conviction.

- Moi non plus je ne m'en sens pas capable, mais pour Drack et les enfants, je le ferais, déclara le survivant, Mione à raison, c'est la meilleure solution.

- Si vous le dites. Je comprends juste pas pourquoi, pour protéger ceux qu'on aime, on doit leur briser le cœur.

- Parfois la vie à un curieux sens de l'humour vous trouvez pas? demanda doucement Hermoine.

- Si, et ça serait presque comique, si c'était pas si douloureux, acquiesça le brun.

- Si vous êtes d'accord, nos cours théoriques de transplanage avec Mc Gonagall commencent le samedi des vacances, dans la salle de métamorphose à 10h00. Et la pratique commence le lundi à la même heure et dure toute la semaine et le samedi d'après c'est le permis, si on le rate il faudra attendre deux moi.

- D'accord, acquiescèrent ses amis.

un autre silence passa avant qu'Harry ne s'exclama avec haine:

- Je hais Voldemort, cracha-t-il, d'une voix remplit de haine.

- Oui, nous aussi, mais on doit pas laisser cette haine prendre le dessus, le raisonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi? demandèrent-ils avec colère, tu as vu tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il fait, tout ce qu'il nous oblige à faire.

- Je sais oui, j'ai vu mais les garçons si on se laisse aller, il aura gagné et ça c'est hors de questions, on doit pas le laisser déteindre sur nous, il le faut, c'est une question de vie ou de mort, je veux le vaincre, pas me venger. Tu crois que tes parents seraient content de te voir devenir comme lui? demanda-t-elle calmement en regardant ses amis dans les yeux, pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'elle était sérieuse.

- Non, admis le survivant, mais je le déteste de nous obliger à briser le coœr de ceux qu'on aime, Drago, souffla-t-il, un sanglot dans la voix.

- Je comprends Harry, mais justement, pour eux, pour Drago, on doit rester fort et ne pas laisser la haine nous dicter nos actes.

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison, dit-il en reniflant.

- Il n'empêche, je le hais, fit Ron.

- Oui je comprends, moi aussi.

- Ça va prendre du temps de tout mettre en ordre, mais il nous reste 6 moi, on devrait y arriver, essaya d'être enthousiaste Harry, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment, mais ses amis lui en firent reconnaissants.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on a une chance de réussir tout ça? demanda doucement le rouquin.

- Non, mais on doit essayer, je laisserais pas Voldemort gagné et semer le chaos, il à prit trop de vie et fait souffrir trop d personne, alors même s'il n'y a plus d'espoir je me battrai corps et âme, je suis prête à mourir pour l'empêcher de nuire. On doit avoir foie, y croire et garder espoir, l'espoir, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste, dit-elle avec conviction.

Ron et Harry la regardèrent longuement et finirent par acquiescer en hochant la tête. Elle avait raison.

Ils restèrent silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives et aucunes n'étaient joyeuses, bien au contraire.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Drago ne les rejoigne en courant, inconscient de se qui s'était joué quelques heures plus tôt.

- Ah bah vous êtes là, ça fait 10 minutes qu'on vous cherche, leur apprit-il.

- On avait pas cours, alors on est venu ici, expliqua le survivant.

Le reste de leur groupe arriva, il y avait tous leurs amis sauf Fleur. Drago prit Harry dans ses bras et celui si s'y réfugia sans hésiter, savourant encore plus sa présence.

Ron enlaça tendrement Parvati.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du dîner et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle.

XXX

Fleur qui venait à peine de corriger les dernières copies qu'elles avait ramassée dans la journée, se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, mais elle ne vit plus ses amis. Elle regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était l'heure du repas. Elle se dépêcha de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait hâte de voir sa Gryffondor, elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée et elle commençait à lui manquer.

Elle arriva avant ses amis et se dirigea vers la table professorale, où elle s'assit entre Mc Gonagall et Rogue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses amis arrivèrent à leur tour. Elle croisa le regard de son amour et lui sourit, heureuse de la voir enfin, mais celle ci détourna précipitamment le regard.

" Elle à pas répondu à mon sourire et elle à détournée le regard, elle est fâchée après moi?" se demanda la blonde surprise.

Les plats apparurent et elle commença à manger, en gardant un œil sur sa petite-amie, qui ne mangeait pas et avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées, des pensées pas très agréables vu l'air torturé qu'elle avait. La jeune prof fronça les sourcils, il faudrait qu'elle ait une conversation avec son amour.

XXX

Hermione suivait ses amis, la tête ailleurs. Elle ne cessait de se répéter que quitter Fleur était la meilleure chose à faire pour elles deux, mais elle avait beau se le répéter en boucle, ça n'empêche que ça faisait mal, très mal.

" Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû céder", pensa-t-elle.

"Ouais mais elle est aussi responsable que toi, c'est elle qui t'a demandée de ne pas la repousser", répliqua une petite voix dans sa tête.

" Mais elle ne savait pas ce que tu prévoit de faire", rétorqua une autre voix.

"Mais toi non plus", repris la première.

" Si, si je le savais et c'est ça qui est dégueulasse, je savais que j'allais lui briser le cœur mais j'ai quand même céder", pensa-t-elle.

" Mais tu l'aimais", plaida la deuxième voix.

" Oui et regarde où ça m'a mener, je vais lui briser le cœur et elle ne mérite pas ça, vraiment pas, c'est la personne la plus adorable, la plus douce et la plus aimante que je connaisse", se reprocha-t-elle durement.

- Ça va Mione? demanda tendrement le survivant qui s'était arrêté et la regardait avec une mine inquiète, il savait que même si elle avait fait la forte devant Ron et lui, la décision d quitter la jolie blonde lui était aussi insupportable qu'a eux pour la Gryffondor.

Elle sursauta légèrement et le regarda, elle s'apprêtait à lui faire son faux sourire et lui répondre que que oui tout allait parfaitement bien, mais le regard du survivant l'en dissuada.

- Non, non ça va pas non, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, je vais lui briser le cœur et ça c'est la dernière chose que je veuille mais, mais je préfère qu'elle ait le cœur briser mais qu'elle soit en vie, qu'il batte encore que de ne pas le lui briser, qu'il soit entier mais qu'elle soit morte, chuchota-t-elle faiblement.

Harry était bouleversé, son amie qui était si forte, si courageuse, si intelligente, si douce et si gentille souffrait et lui il était impuissant. Il était triste et touché de la voir dans cet état, et la même haine féroce le reprit à l'égard du Lord Noir.

- Voldemort! cracha-t-il haineusement, les poings serrés.

- On le vaincra! déclara-t-elle avec conviction en lui prenant les mains qu'elle serra avec douceur.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Elle était dévastée et pourtant elle le rassurait encore, il se rendit compte qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir et une bouffée d'amour pour son amie le submergea.

- Viens, dit-elle en l'entraînant à la suit de leurs amis. Ron les regarda, lui et le survivant échangèrent un regard, et le rouquin hocha tristement la tête une fois que ses amies furent arrivés à sa hauteur. Le survivant n'eut pas besoin de lui parler, il avait comprit.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et allèrent à leur table. Ginny entraîna Luna et Lily à celle des lion, qui ne réagirent même pas, ils avaient l'habitude maintenant. Ça faisait plus d'un mois que le deux petites blondes squattaient leur table.

Hermione resta debout au milieu de la Grande Salle et son regard croisa le regard profond, si bleu, si brillant, si doux, et si magnifique qu'elle aimait tant, et ce sourire...

Incapable de les soutenir, ni même de lui répondre, la jeune fille détourna précipitamment le regard et alla à sa table. Elle ne mangea pas, elle n'avait pas faim. Ses pensées la torturaient. Elle sentait, comme une brûlure, le regard de son amour sur elle, il la brûlait mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Alors elle se leva et quitta la Grande Salle, sans un regard en arrière, sous les regards passablement inquiets de ses amis, Ron et Harry exceptés.

- Maman va bien? demanda Hugo avec inquiétude en regardant les portes où sa mère venait de disparaître.

- Hem, ouais, mentit l'élu, elle a juste besoin d'être seule.

- Ouais, acquiesça Rose, pas franchement convaincue.

Ils continuèrent de manger mais le cœur n'y était plus vraiment.

XXX

A la table des professeurs Fleur vit Hermione quitte la Grande Salle sans se retourner, mais elle eut le temps de voir son visage torturé comme elle l'avait encore jamais vu, pourtant elle allait bien ce matin. C'est vrai que depuis quelques jours Hermione était plus torturée, tout le temps dans la lune mais la jolie blonde avait pensée que c'était de la fatigue, mais là, elle commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Elle s'inquiéta aussitôt et voulu aller à la recherche de sa petite-amie mais une petite voix lui souffla que son amour préférerait être seule et que même si elle lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, celle ci ne lui dirait rien. Elle soupira lourdement mais écouta la petite voix et resta assise, elle regarda son assiette mais elle n'avait plus faim.

" Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Ça fait des jours qu'elle est bizarre, on dirait qu'elle m'en veut, j'me demande bien pourquoi? qu'est ce que j'ai fais? elle a l'air si mal, si torturée. Mione, ne te renferme pas sur toi même, pas toi non plus, ne me repousse pas mon amour" pensa-t-elle douloureusement.

Elle sursauta violemment quand la voix de Rose résonna dans sa tête.

- Maman est fâchée, contre toi ou contre nous?

- Je, je ne sais pas ma puce, répondit-elle tristement.

- C'est bizarre, d'habitude, j'arrive à la lire, mais là rien, depuis cette après-midi je ne la lis plus du tout, j'comprends pas, s'exclama la petite file dépitée, c'est comme si elle s'était renfermée, comme moi, et ça c'est mauvais signe, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ferait ça, moi je l'ai fais pour ne pas souffrir si je perdais quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne vois pas les raisons de Maman, de quoi ne veut-elle pas souffrir, de quoi elle a peur?

- De nous perdre, de Voldemort, tilta la française.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? demanda sa fille pas du tout rassurée.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement la jeune femme. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais, ni même i j'ai fais quelque chose, mais je vais me racheter ce soir, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

Elles coupèrent la télépathie et se lancèrent un regard.

- Tu arrives toujours à lire Maman? demanda la petite fille en regardant Luna.

- Non, depuis tout à l'heure, je n'arrive plus à la lire, vous non plus d'ailleurs, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah bon? firent les garçons faussement étonnés.

- Oui et je trouve ça bizarre. Elle les regarda fixement, les faisant s'agiter mal-à-l'aise.

- Pourquoi vous gigotez comme ça? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

- Nous, on gigotes? s'exclamèrent-ils.

Elle continua de les regarder en essayant de les lire mais rien n'y fit, alors elle laissa tomber et abandonna, au grand soulagement des deux amis.

Les élèves terminèrent leur repas et la plupart allèrent dans leur Salle commune, mais quelques uns restèrent encore. Les amis de la Gryffondor aussi. Fleur et les professeurs Mc Gonagall, Rogue et Dumbledore aussi. Ils se dirigeaient vers les enfants, pour savoir comment allait la rouge et or qu'ils avaient vu sortir sans avoir toucher à son assiette, quand tout à coup, les portes volèrent en éclats et une pluie de sorts de couleur rouge et bleu s'abattirent sur les personnes présentes.

3 Poufssouffle furent stupéfixiés, et deux Serdaigle volèrent dans les airs à travers la Grande Salle.

Une quinzaine de mange-mort apparurent, baguette à la main.

Les Poudlariens étaient sous le choc mais ce remirent rapidement et une bataille acharnée s'en suivit. les mange-mort qui avaient l'avantage de l'effet de surprise prenaient le dessus petit à petit, malgré les efforts des professeurs et de élèves présents.

" J'espère qu'Hermione va bien, qu'ils ne lui sont pas tomber dessus", pensa Fleur qui se battait ardemment contre 3 mange-mort. Elle en envoya deux au tapis. Mais un quatrième se mit derrière elle et leva sa baguette avec un sourire mauvais.

- Attention Maman derrière toi, hurla Rose qui l'avait vu.

Fleur stupéfixia rapidement le troisième et se retourna vivement, au moment où le serviteur de Voldemort lançait:

- Avada Kedavra!

* * *

Fleur va-t-elle mourir ? Où est Mione ? Comment vont-ils s'en sortir? SUSPENS!

Une tite review? :) Je les adorent.


	5. Chapter 5

Le danseur: Tout d'abord je te remercie de me lire et d'attendre la suite. Ensuite pour Mione et Fleur attends la suite, j'espère qu'elle répondra à tes questions, mais tu verras que les enfants n'ont rien à craindre et qu'ils ne risquent rien ;p. Pour l'âge de Fleur, quand j'ai regardée "Harry Potter et la coupe de feu", j'ai toujours supposée que Fleur avait 19 ans, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en ai jamais doutée et après avoir lue ta review je me suis renseignée et j'ai découvert que pour faire partit de la délégation dont Fleur fait parti lors du tournois des trois sorciers, il faut avoir au minimum 17 ans donc je ne change pas ce que j'ai dis et je garde ma supposition, Fleur avait 19 ans et deux ans plus tard elle en a 21. Désolée j'aurait peut-être dû m'expliquer avant. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Et pour le mariage, j'étais à l'hôpital de Caen pour des raisons que j'ai expliquées dans mon profil et EdF nous avait dit qu'il nous couperait le courant pendant deux jours et moi je voulais vraiment poster ce chapitre avant alors j'ai demandée à ma tite femme qui ne peut rien me refuser et qui a acceptée. Pendant que je me faisait ausculter elle m'a envoyer un message que j'ai lue vite fait avant de dire oui et ce n'est qu'en lisant ton avis que je me suis posée des questions alors j'ai relue le message et la j'ai compris qu'elle m'avait mal comprise malgré mes consignes car je lui avais laissée des consignes mais c'est pas grave, je vais corriger, toutes nos excuses, voila c'est fait, erreurs corrigées :), encore désolée.

Olivia: Merci, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire :).

Casey: Merci pour les couples, moi aussi je les adores, ils sont mignons hein?, t'inquiète pas moi aussi je me serais évanouie en apprenant une nouvelle pareille, merci pour mes lémons, je vois que j'ai bien fait d'en mettre ^^

Drack: Et bah merci, le hasard fait bien les choses alors :) je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas changer de style. C'est le bit de faire "Oh trop mignon" ^^ merci pour mon lémon. Désolée mais je voulais vraiment couper là et vous faire patienter et comme ça , je suis sure que vous allez continuer à me lire rien que pour savoir la suite au moins, héhé:) , Patience, patience! Ouais c'est vrai que la pauvre Mione à du mal à s'y faire, même si c'est elle qui l'a décidée.

Starla: Je prends ça comme un compliment^^ merci pour les lémons, ça fait plaisir, comme quoi tu t'es trompé et j'aime surprendre :)

MiniePucca:Merci je sais Drack me l'a déjà dis. C'est vrai que les pauvres ne sont pas épargnés par Voldemort, j'aime le romantisme. Tu sais qu'elle t'entends pas, si elle est morte et même si elle ne l'est pas, elle t'entendra pas lol :) C'est vrai que Mione est douce, c'est pour ça que je suis amoureuse d'elle, enfin après ma petite femme bien sure ^^

Guests: Merci à tous les guests de me lire et merci à tous les fans de l'ombre et aussi au hasard qui fait parfois bien les choses.

NatsuShizu: T'inquiète elle arrive bientôt ^^ un peu de patience^^

Bonne lecture à tous. Enjoy.

* * *

- Maman! hurlèrent Rose et Hugo, impuissants, mortellement inquiets pour leur mère.

Fleur regarda le sort foncé sur elle, impuissante, elle ne fit rien pour le conter, de toutes façons elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien faire d'autre que de le regarder lui foncer dessus.

On dit que quand on va mourir on voit défiler toute sa vie. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour la française, elle ne vit pas toute sa vie défiler, non, elle vit défiler Hermione, Rose, Hugo, ses parents, Gabrielle, ses amis et encore Hermione et leurs enfants.

" Je vais mourir et la femme que j'aime m'en veut peu-être, elle est peut-être fâchée contre moi, je vais mourir et je ne lui ai toujours pas dis que je l'aimais, elle ne sait toujours pas, qu'elle idiote je fais, et nos enfants, Rose, Hugo, Mione", pensa-t-elle tristement, elle ferma les yeux d'où une seule larme coula.

Alors que le sort allait l'atteindre sous les yeux impuissants de ses amis qui se battaient, la voix claire et calme et remplit d'amour d'Hermione s'éleva et les surprit tous.

- Protégo Totallum!

Un magnifique bouclier rouge passion entoura la jeune femme blonde, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, quelques micros secondes avant que le sort ne la touche. La rencontre entre le sortilège de la mort et le bouclier d'amour de la Gryffondor envoya les personnes qui étaient proches de la demi-vélane, 5 mange-mort, Ginny, Scorpius, et Drago, qui se battaient contre les encapuchonnés, volèrent dans les airs.

Fleur, les mange-mort restant et les professeurs et amis de la Gryffondor étaient complètement abasourdis de son intervention. Il y eut un flottement de quelques secondes, mais les mange-mort se reprirent vite et relancèrent la baille en attaquant les sorciers.

XXX

Hermione était sortie faire une ballade autour du lac, elle voulait réfléchir et c'est ce qu'elle fit, mais cela ne l'aida pas beaucoup. Elle soupira lourdement et quand elle se décida à rentrer, elle entendit des bruits qui venaient du Hall du château, elle reconnut avec effroi les bruits d'une bataille. Paniquée, elle se précipita en direction du château et stoppa net devant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Ses amis, ses professeurs, ses enfant et la femme qu'elle aimait étaient en train de se battre avec acharnement contre une quinzaine de serviteur du Lord Noir. Des élèves étaient inconscients ou stupéfixiés. Elle les regarda se battre, incapable du moindre mouvement. Puis elle entendu la voix paniquée de sa fille:

- Attention Maman derrière toi!

Son cœur rata un, puis plusieurs battements quand elle entendit la voix sadique de l'encapuchonné s'élever:

- Avada kedavra!

- Fleur! pensa-t-elle, enfin, elle croyait l'avoir pensée car en réalité elle l'avait hurlée.

Elle réfléchit à une vitesse surhumaine, elle s'avança et lança d'une vois claire, calme et où elle laissa transparaître tout son amour, la voix remplit d'amour. Sa baguette vibra vivement, le cœur autour de son cou se mit à briller, il brillait d'une telle intensité qu'il l'aveuglait presque. Elle sentit une puissante vague d'amour partir de son cœur pour se répandre dans tout son corps:

- Protégo Totallum!

Elle vit le magnifique bouclier qu'elle venait de créer entourer son amour, puis il explosa, envoyant les personnes autour.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, où personne ne bougea, puis les mange-mort encore debout se reprirent et relancèrent la bataille.

- Oups, murmura la Gryffondor en voyant deux encapuchonnés, dont celui qui avait attaquer son amour se retourner vers elle, avec des sourires mauvais.

- Endoloris! lancèrent-ils avec sadisme.

Hermione ne put et n'eut pas le temps de parer les attaques et les prirent de plein fouet.

Une douleur atroce, insoutenable s'emparer de tout son être, son corps était en feu, elle cria, lâcha sa baguette et tomba au sol en convulsant. Elle hurlait de douleur, elle avait l'impression que sa tête et ses os allaient explosés et que des millier de couteaux lui transperçaient le corps, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui sciaient les os, puis finalement elle s'évanoui, la douleur était trop forte, elle était trop insupportable.

XXX

Fleur resta debout au milieu de la Grande Salle, sans bouger, elle n'y croyait pas, elle était vivante, elle était vivante, son amour avait surgit de nulle part et l'avait sauvée. Elle revient à elle quand elle entendit celle ci hurler. Voir son amour hurler de douleur et se convulser la sortit de a torpeur.

Une colère froide, semblable à de la haine, mélangée à la peur et la douleur de voir celle qu'elle aimait souffrir la submergea. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne vit pas son collier briller, elle ne sentit même pas la brûlure qu'il lui provoqua.

- Stupéfix, Expelliarmus, Defodio! s'exclama-t-elle la voix tremblante de rage.

Deux mange-mort furent stupéfixiés, deux autres volèrent dans les airs avant de rencontrer brutalement les murs et quatre furent englouti par un trou qui 'était creusé sous leurs pieds. Les professeurs se chargèrent des deux restants.

Les amie de la Gryffondor se précipitèrent sur elle et Fleur vérifia son pouls sous les regards très inquiets de leurs amis avant de pousser un énorme soupire de soulagement.

- Elle, elle est vivante, elle respire, dit-elle en souriant franchement.

Ses amis aussi poussèrent des soupires de soulagement, la Gryffondor leur avait fait vraiment très peur.

Les professeurs, après s'être assurés de l'état de l'inconsciente, appelèrent encore une fois les Aurores.

- Maman, pleura Hugo, il était soulager et avait vraiment eut très peur pour sa maman.

" Tu as recommencée Mione, tu m'avais promis d'être plus prudente, mais je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir, si nos places avaient étés inversées, j'aurais fais exactement pareille", pensa la jeune femme qui avait posée la tête de son amour sur se genoux.

- Il faut les emmener à l'infirmerie, conseilla Dumbledore.

- Oui, acquiescèrent les autres.

Fleur fit léviter l'inconsciente, les autres firent léviter les autres inconscients et ils se dirigèrent vers le sanctuaire de madame Pomfresh.

- Vous autres allez vous coucher, prévenez vos camarades et soyez prudents et sur vos garda, ordonna gentiment le vieux barbus à ceux qui s'étaient battu, ceux ci acquiescèrent et montèrent se coucher en silence.

- Professeur Rogue, trouvez les fantômes et dites leur que je veux qu'ils surveillent le parc jusqu'à nouvelles ordres.

- Oui, monsieur, acquiesça le maître des potions, et il partit.

- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire Albus? demanda Mc Gonagall qui redoutait la réponse.

- Je crois, Minerva, que cela veut dire que la guerre est déclarée et c'est Voldemort qui qui l'a engagée, dit-il sombrement.

- Que fait-on? Et pour les élèves?

- Il faut leur apprendre à se battre et se défendre, on doit leur apprendre les sortilèges, Impardonnables ou pas, poursuivit-il plus sombrement qu'avant, si c'était encore possible.

- Albus?! dit-elle choquée.

- Nous n'avons plus le choix Minerva, fit-il sérieusement .

Elle acquiesça sombrement et ils partirent se coucher, après avoir tout remit en ordre.

XXX

Fleur et ses amis avaient emmenées les inconscients à l'infirmerie où madame Pomfresh lança un énervatum aux stupéfixiés et qui soigna rapidement ceux qui avaient volés dans les airs et après avoir vérifiée qu'ils allaient bien, madame Pomfresh les laissa aller se coucher.

Elle leur dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour la Gryffondor et qu'il fallait attendre qu'elle reprenne connaissance pour voir les dégats ou même si dégats il y avait.

Hermione fut installée dans un lit. Ses amis restèrent avec elle pendant une heure avant que Fleur ne les force à aller se coucher.

- Allez vous coucher, il y a cours demain, ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

- Non, on reste avec elle, répondit Harry.

- JE reste avec elle, vous, vous allez vous coucher.

Harry la regarda fixement, mais il dû abdiquer, de toutes façons ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose pour leur amie tant qu'elle était inconsciente.

Ils embrassèrent tendrement leur amie et montèrent se coucher, sauf Rose et Hugo.

- C'est valable pour vous, dit-elle en les regardant.

- Mais M'man... commença Rose.

- Pas de mais, dit-elle les mains sur les anches, l'air sévère.

- S'il te plait M'man, supplia Hugo en lui faisait les yeux du chat botté dans Shrek.

Elle soupira et abdiqua, elle ne pouvait pas leur refuser cette demande, Hermione était leur mère après tout. Elle les installa de part et d'autre de l'inconsciente et ils s'endormirent rapidement. Elle invoqua une chaise confortable qu'elle installa au chevet de ses amours et les veilla toute la nuit, incapable de dormir de toute façon.

XXX

Fleur avait finit par s'endormir, sa tête sur le petit corps de Rose. Hermione n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance. Elle la regarda longuement, mais elle du se résoudre à réveiller les enfants qui dormaient profondément. Ils grognèrent mais se réveillèrent quand même. Ils embrassèrent leur mère et elle, elle embrassa sa petite-amie avant d'aller retrouver leur amis devant la Grande Salle, pour le petit déjeuner.

- Alors comment elle va, elle s'est réveillée? demanda précipitamment le survivant.

- Non, toujours pas, soupira-t-elle.

- Oh, firent-ils déçu.

- Elle va se réveiller, vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Rose, convaincue, Maman est forte.

Ses amis la regardèrent en silence, puis ils entrèrent dans la Grade Salle.

Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement. A la fin du petit déjeuner Dumbledor se leva et le silence se fit peu à peu.

- Hier soir, des mange-mort nous ont encore attaqués et certains de vos camarades, comme Miss Granger ont étés blessés.

Des murmures s'élevèrent et il attendit patiemment que le calme revienne.

- C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé que tous les élèves de toutes les classes apprendraient à se défendre et à lancer des sortilèges. Le professeur Delacour vous apprendra à vous défendre correctement contre tous les sortilèges, même les Impardonnables, je veux que vous puissiez vous défendre et attaquer en toutes circonstances.

Des exclamations soit ravies, soit choquées s'élevèrent en un bruyant brouhaha.

- Pour ceux qui ne seront pas d'accord, veuillez vous adresser au professeur Delacour et aux autres professeurs, ils vous trouveront surement autres choses à faire. Vous pouvez y aller. Oh, et une dernière chose, les préfets, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau après les cours.

Les préfets acquiescèrent, curieux de savoir le pourquoi de cette convocation.

Et tout le monde partit en cours.

Fleur mit quelques minutes à réagir. Elle allait devoir apprendre les sortilèges Impardonnables aux élèves et elle venait tout juste de l'apprendre. Elle en voulu un peu au directeur de Poudlard de ne pas lui en avoir parlé, ni de lui avoir demandé son avis, il l'avait mise devant le faite accomplit et elle détestait ça.

Les cours se passèrent tranquillement. Ron et Harry prirent les cours pour leur amie. Ils mangèrent rapidement le midi et se rendirent à l'infirmerie où celle ci était toujours inconsciente. Ils restèrent avec elle, lui parlant ou lui racontant leur matinée et surtout de la décision de Dumbledore.

- Réveille toi Mione, le supplia le survivant, tu nous manque tu sais? lui dit-il en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Mais la Gryffondor ne bougeait toujours pas.

Fleur regarda Harry avec des yeux jaloux meurtriés. Elle savait qu'il était le meilleur ami de sa petite amie et qu'il était avec Drago, mais depuis qu'il lui avait tenu tête la veille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse, elle savait aussi que sa Gryffondor l'aimait, elle le savait parfaitement, mas c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle était jalouse du survivant. Elle le foudroya du regard, sous les yeux surprit des enfants, Ginny et Luna qui avaient captés son regard. Luna avait sentit la jalousie et l'incompréhension de la jeune femme blonde.

- M'man est fâchée contre Oncle Harry? demanda télépathiquement Hugo à sa sœur.

- Je sais pas petit frère, on dirait qu'elle est jalouse.

- D'oncle Harry? Non, c'est comme le grand frère de Maman Mione.

- Oui mais elle est jalouse car ils sont proches. Maman H parle, elle se confie à Oncle Harry et de ce que je ressens, c'est pour ça que Maman Fleur est jalouse de lui et lui en veut, le pauvre.

- Mais Maman sait que c'est elle que Maman Mione aime?

- Oui, bien sure petit frère mais elle à beau le savoir, ça n'empêche.

Ils regardèrent leur mère qui continuait de fusiller l'élu des yeux. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit de son amour et l'embrassa possessivement en lançant un regard possessif au survivant qui haussa un cil surprit.

Il s'éloigna de son amie et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son Serpentard qui lui enserra la taille.

- Je crois que Fleur m'en veut, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son blond qui le regarda avec surprise.

- Tu crois? Mais pourquoi, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait? demanda-t-il curieusement.

- Je sais pas et je te jure que j'ai rien fais, se défendit-il.

- On devrait y aller, les cours vont bientôt commencer, fit remarquer Ginny.

Ils acquiescèrent, embrassèrent l'inconsciente et retournèrent en cour pour le reste de l'après-midi.

XXX

L'après midi se passa sans encombre mais les élèves, fatigués et excités commençaient à ne plus être attentif et devenaient de plus en plu bruyant, usant rapidement de la patience qu'avaient leurs professeurs.

" Heureusement que les vacances sont dans deux jours", pensa Fleur qui n'en pouvait plus en plus son amour lui manquée et elle était vraiment inquiète qu'elle ne se réveille pas et puis elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à travailler. Résulta, elle avait collée des devoirs sur tables à toutes ses classes.

Elle les surveillaient, perdue dans ses pensées.

"Ils m'énervent, ils m'énervent, je suis sure qu'ils savent pourquoi Mione est bizarre et agit étrangement depuis quelques jours. Elle leur a dit à eux, et pas à moi", pensa-t-elle tristement. " Je vais les trucider et quand elle se réveillera, je la truciderait aussi, je vais les trucider tous les trois, voila, pensa-t-elle avec colère.

Quand elle eut les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de 6ème années, elle enleva, à la surprise générale, 10 points au pauvre balafré et 5 au rouquin.

- Je sais pas ce qu'on lui a fait mais elle nous en veut, et pas qu'un peu, chuchota le roux à son ami.

- Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai embrassé Mione, elle m'a fusiller du regard et l'a embrassée en me regardant l'air de dire:

- Elle est à moi, pas touche, ou un truc du genre.

- On va lui parler, après les cours, elle nous doit une explication, c'est vrai quoi, on lui à rien fait nous.

- Ouais t'as raison, acquiesça son ami.

- Tu crois qu'elle est jalouse? demanda le rouquin.

- Qui? Fleur? De qui?

- Bah de toi, de nous.

Harry allait répondre que c'était ridicule mais des images de quand ils étaient à l'infirmerie lui revinrent en tête et il ouvrit les yeux grands, incrédule.

- Ouaiis t'as raison, elle est jalouse de nous, j'me demande bien pourquoi? Elle sait que je suis avec Drago et que Mione l'aime plus que tout.

- Elle sait aussi que je suis avec Parvati et que Mione est comme notre petite sœur.

- Tu sais, t'as beau savoir les choses, des fois, c'est plus fort que toi, tu ne peux plus penser correctement, tu peux pas t'en empêcher et je crois que c'est exactement ce qui se passe pour notre chère professeur.

La sonnerie retentit au grand soulagement des élèves qui trouvaient que leur jeune professeur était bizarre, elle avait un comportement étrange aujourd'hui, peut-être à cause de l'absence d'Hermione, pensèrent ceux qui, comme Neville étaient au courant. Tous les élèves sortirent en déposant leur copies sur le bureau de la blonde.

- Je vous attends dehors, leur dit Drago en sortant. Ils acquiescèrent et s'approchèrent du bureau de leur amie.

- Fleur, appela doucement le survivant.

Celle ci sursauta et les regarda avec surprise, elle ne les avait pas vu approcher.

- Pourquoi tu nous en veut, qu'est ce qu'on t'a fait? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Elle le regarda incapable de leur répondre, elle n'allait quand même pas leur dire qu'elle était jalouse d'eux.

- Si tu es jalouse, sache que je suis avec Drago et que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, et Mione t'aime de tout SON cœur, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, elle est comme ma petite sœur, elle m'aime, c'est vrai, et moi aussi je l'aime, mais c'est de Drack dont je suis amoureux et que c'est de TOI qu'elle est amoureuse, dit-il en souriant tendrement au souvenir de ce que lui avait dit son amie et de ses yeux brillants.

Fleur les regarda estomaquée, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Ils la regardèrent quelques secondes et allèrent rejoindre le préfet vert et argent qui les attendait.

Fleur était sur le cul, non seulement ils savaient qu'elle leur en voulait mais ils ne lui en voulaient pas et en plus du plus, ils venaient de la rassurer, de faire s'envoler toutes ses craintes.

Les garçons marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au Hall où ils se séparèrent. Le survivant et son Serpentard se rendirent dans leur chambre pour faire leurs devoirs, tandis que le rouquin se rendait dans sa salle commune pour retrouver sa fille et sa petite amie et la soeur de celle ci qui faisaient elles aussi leurs devoirs. Il soupira mais se mit aussi au travail.

- Hermione va mieux? lui demanda sa petite amie qui avait levée les yeux de son parchemin.

- Je ne sais pas, on est pas encore aller la voir, elle nous tuerais si elle savait qu'on ne faisait pas nos devoirs, dit-il rêveusement, on ira après, tu veux venir?

- Oui, bien sure, j'aime bien Hermione, c'est une bonne amie.

Ils finirent leurs devoirs et attendirent dans la salle commune. Harry et Drago le rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, sous les yeux soit contrariés, soit surprit ou soit choqués des rouge et or. Ils se rendirent à celle des bleu et bronze pour aller chercher Luna, Ginny et leur fille. Ils se rendirent dans le Hall où ils retrouvèrent les enfants de Fleur et de leur amie inconsciente.

- Vous allez voir Mione? leur demanda le survivant.

- Oui, on a fini nos devoirs, et puis je veux voir Maman, s'exclama Hugo, où est Maman Fleur, elle est pas avec vous?

- Non, répondirent les autres, on croyait qu'elle était avec vous.

- Je suis là, fit la voix de la concernée, les faisant sursauter.

XXX

Après que le garçons soient partit, en la laissant sur le cul,la jeune femme était restée immobile à son bureau, puis elle se reprit, elle ramassa les copies et ses affaires. Elle alla dans ses quartiers pour les déposer et elle se dépêcha de se rendre à l'infirmerie, elle avait tellement hâte de revoir sa Gryffondor.

Quand elle arriva dans le Hall, elle entendit son fils qui disait:

- Oui, on a fini nos devoirs, et puis je veux voir Maman. Où est Maman Fleur, elle est pas avec vous?

- Non, on croyait qu'elle était avec vous.

- Je suis là, dit-elle pour se faire remarquer.

Elle vit qu'elle les avait fait sursauter et cela la fit sourire malgré elle.

- Maman! fit Hugo en lui sautant dans les bras.

Elle sourit et le prit dans ces bras pour se rendre au chevet de la Gryffondor.

Harry allait se précipiter pour embrasser son amie et lui parler mais son Serpentard le retint. Il se retourna et lui envoya un regard interrogatif. Celui ci se contenta de faire un signe du menton en direction du lit de leur amie où Fleur se penchait et embrassait délicatement son amour, puis elle se recula et regarda fixement le survivant qui lui sourit effrontément, elle soupira et se poussa pour les laisser embrasser leur amie, mais elle fusilla quand même le brun qui lui re sourit.

" Il est fou ou quoi? Il veut me pousser à bout là? S'il la touche et qu'il me sourit comme ça encore une fois, je l'tue", pensa-t-elle.

Harry avait bien comprit que la demi-vélane était jalouse de lui et cela l'amusait un peu alors il avait décidé de pousser un peu ses boutons en se montrant un peu plus câlin et tactile avec son amie. Il sourit quand la blonde la fusilla du regard et se dit qu'il jouait peut-être à un jeu dangereux mais bon, c'était vraiment drôle alors ça valait la peine de s faire trucider par la femme de son amie. De toute façon, si c'était pas elle qui le tuait ce serait Voldemort, alors autant s'amuser un peu avant de mourir, et puis, il préférait que ce soit elle qui le tue plutôt que le Lord Noir, elle aura pitié de lui et ne le fera pas souffrir inutilement, enfin, il l'espérait.

- Réveille toi Maman, il faut que tu te réveille, lui murmura leur fils, on a besoin de toi, tu sais.

Mais la jeune fille restait toujours inconsciente, imperméable à la supplication de ses amis.

Hugo soupira et se blottit tout contre elle.

- Ne t'en fait pas petit frère, Maman va se réveiller, le rassura sa grande sœur, qui s'était aussi blottit contre leur mère.

- Tu as entendu nos enfants mon cœur, tu dois te réveiller d'accord, ils ont vraiment besoin de toi, tu leur manque tu sais, et tu me maque à moi aussi, lui chuchota tendrement la demi-vélane à l'oreille.

La Gryffondor frissonna mais ne réagit toujours pas, au grand désespoir de la jeune prof.

- N'ayez pas peur, Mione va se réveiller, laissons lui juste du temps, les rassura Luna.

- Tu es vraiment flippante tu sais? Je sais pas trop si j'aime ou pas l'idée que tu puisse me lire comme on lit un livre, avoua franchement le survivant.

Luna se contenta de lui sourire, compatissante, elle ne savait pas si elle apprécierait que quelqu'un, même un ami, puisse la lire aussi facilement.

- On devrait aller manger? proposa Ron qui commençait à avoir faim.

- Allez-y, moi je reste avec elle, de toute façon, je n'ai pas faim, répondit Fleur qui caressait amoureusement les cheveux de son amour.

- Mais Fleur, tu ne l'aideras pas en ne mangeant pas, et puis tu as entendu Luna, elle va s'réveiller, viens, lui dit le survivant qui lui avait posé une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Fleur se tendit, elle avait très envie de lui crier dessus mais elle devait admettre qu'il avait parfaitement raison, 'est pas en refusant de s'alimenter qu'elle allait aider celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle soupira et se leva. Elle embrassa amoureusement son amour, non sans lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle lui manquait, puis elle prit leur fils dans ses bras et ils partirent pour la Grande Salle où ils dînèrent tranquillement.

XXX

Hermione avait toujours les yeux fermés mais elle commençait tout juste à reprendre conscience, elle parvenait à percevoir ce qui l'entourait. Elle reprit doucement conscience de son corps mais aussi, pour son plus grand malheur, de la douleur de celui ci, et cette douleur augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se réveillait complètement. Quand elle émergea complètement la douleur était insupportable et lui arracha un cri de douleur, elle respira un grand coup et ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle s'empressa de refermer tout de suite car la lumière de l'infirmerie, même douce, les agressa violemment. Elle les rouvrit lentement cette fois et s'habitua peu à peu à la luminosité de la pièce. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit personne.

" Où est ce qu'ils sont?" se demanda-t-elle.

Puis elle regarda par la fenêtre et vis qu'il faisait nuit.

" Ils doivent être dans la Grande Salle, je me demande combien de temps je suis restée dans l'inconscience?"

Elle se leva doucement mais ne put empêcher les hurlements de douleur qui lui échappaient, elle respirait pleinement. Elle tituba mais réussi à garder son équilibre, elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte de l'infirmerie et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle. Elle marchait lentement et faisait de nombreuses pauses pour reprendre son souffle et souffler pour évacuer un peu la douleur qui tait vraiment très intense. Elle arriva devant les grandes portes qu'elle poussa, après avoir respirée un grand coup.

Le dîner se passait tranquillement lorsque les grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître Hermione, essoufflée et grimaçante.

Toutes les têtes se levèrent sur la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard soulagé et heureux de sa blonde qui lui sourit joyeusement. Elle lui rendit son sourire heureuse de voir qu'elle était en vie et que surtout elle allait parfaitement bien, elle avait pas arrêtée de se demander comment allait son amour et ses enfants depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle avança entre les tables des rouge et or et des bleu et bronze en serrant les dents. Elle arriva à la hauteur de ses amis e Ron se leva et la prit un peu brutalement dans ses bras, elle se retint à grands peines d'hurler sous la brutalité de l'étreinte. Luna sentit très nettement sa douleur mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Mione, tu es réveillée, tu nous as fais peur tu sais? lui dit-il.

- Je... je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

Ensuite ce fut au tour du survivant de la serrer dans ses bras, elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

- Mione, dit-il joyeusement, tu m'as fais tellement peur, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, lui reprocha-t-il doucement.

- Je, je suis désolée Harry, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien, d'accord? Et puis je t'ai promit qu'on vaincrait Voldemort ensembles, et c'est ce qu'on va faire, ensembles.

Le survivant acquiesça heureux de revoir son amie sur pied, même si elle avait l'air de souffrit un peu et qu'elle faisait vraiment une drôle de tête.

- Mama... heu Hermione! se reprit Hugo, plus qu'heureux et rassuré de voir sa Maman debout.

Il se précipita sur elle mais sa sœur le rappela à l'ordre.

- Hugo!

Il s'arrêta et serra délicatement sa Maman, qui s'était baissée pour être à sa hauteur, dans ses bras.

- J'ai eux tellement peur M'man, j'ai cru que... que, son petit corps était parcouru de très désagréables frissons d'horreur.

- Je vais bien, mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, ignorant purement et simplement la douleur que ce geste lui causa.

- Vas-y doucement quand tu la prendra dans tes bras, ça lui fait mal quand on la serre, même si elle dit rien, chuchota Luna à sa rouquine de petite amie qui acquiesça doucement.

Ginny la prit tout doucement dans ses bras, pour ne pas lui faire mal, ce dont la Gryffondor lui en fut reconnaissante.

- Tu nous as fais peur, tu sais Mione? lui reprocha gentiment la rousse.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle encore.

Elle se retourna et envoya un sourire rassurant au préfet de Serpentard qui la regardait inquiet, mais il lui répondit, soulagé qu'elle ailles bien.

- Hermione! Tu nous as fais peur tu sais? lui demanda Luna qui la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée, sourit-elle contrite.

" Je crois que je leur ai vraiment fait peur, les pauvres, Fleur, je lui avais promis d'être plus prudente et de faire plus attention, ha bah bravo, tu parles d'une promesse".

Elle regarda la table professorale, son cœur rata un battement quand son regard croisa celui de sa blonde et elle envoya son plus beau sourire à son amour qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Elles se regardèrent amoureusement, puis la Gryffondor s'assit entre le survivant et le rouquin et en face de sa fille.

- On est contents de te revoir tu sais Mione, tu nous as manquée, lui dit Olivia et Rose, Hugo, James et Lily acquiescèrent.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur, s'excusa-t-elle en souriant doucement.

Elle commença à se servir et s'apprêtait à prendre sa première bouchée quand les grandes portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau pour laisser apparaître une madame Pomfresh pas mais alors pas du tout contente. Elle se précipita droit sur la blessée qui dégluti péniblement en voyant l'air pas du tout content de l'infirmière. La sorcière se planta devant la jeune fille, les mains sur les anches, les sourcils froncés, l'air sévère.

- Puis-je savoir qui vous a donner la permission de quitter votre lit et l'infirmerie? demanda-t-elle d'une voix où la colère était palpable. Je vous demande d'y retourner immédiatement.

Hermione lui fit un sourire contrit, elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner au lit (sauf si c'était avec Fleur), elle rougit à cette pensée des plus inappropriée.

- Je suis désolée madame Pomfresh mais comme je me sentais bien je me suis dis que je pouvais aller manger et donc je suis sortit, en plus je me sens beaucoup mieux.

- Je m'en fiche, je veux que vous retourniez dans votre lit et tout de suite.

- Voyons Pompom, puisque Miss Granger se sent mieux, je pense qu'elle peut rester manger et si elle cela change elle ira immédiatement à l'infirmerie, cela vous convient-il? trancha Dumbledore.

Hermione acquiesça, en souriant. Madame Pomfresh soupira mais acquiesça tout de même et elle retourna dans son sanctuaire en bougonnant.

" Inconscients, ils étaient tous inconscients", pensa-t-elle.

Ils finirent de dîner tranquillement et Drago et Scorpius se précipitèrent vers la jeune fille et la prirent dans leurs bras chacun leur tour, Sorpius l'avait prit tout doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

- Mione, fit Drago, je suis si content que t'ailles bien, tu nous as fais une belle peur tu sais? Ça va Mione? demanda-t-il en la sentant crispée.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas Drack, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Il la regarda longuement mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Fleur s'approcha d'eux mais resta à une bonne distance quand même, elle hésita à se faire remarquer, pas vraiment certaine d'être la bienvenue, elle savait pas si elle sa petite amie lui en voulait encore ou même si elle lui en voulait en faite. C'est vrai que la née moldus lui avait sourit mais cela ne lui suffisait pas elle devait en avoir le cœur net et pour ça elle allait devoir avoir une conversation avec sa petite amie. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser fougueusement en lui disant à quel point elle l'aimait, elle était tellement heureuse de la voir réveillée.

Hermione vit son amour hésiter à s'approcher et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine quand elle prit conscience qu'elle était à l'origine de cette hésitation, elle prit conscience de ce qu'avait pu s'imaginer et vivre sa blonde. Elle lui sourit et s'approche d'elle. La jeune femme blonde ne bougea pas, incertaine et se contenta d'attendre. La Gryffondor se mit face à elle, sur la pointe et elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Fleur, fut surprise par tant de fougue mais trop heureuse elle lui rendit avec ardeur et passion.

- Hermione, souffla-t-elle, heureuse que son amour soit pas fâchée, en tout cas pas contre elle.

- Désolée de t'avoir fait peur, je sais que je t'avais promis d'être plus prudente mais...

- Je comprends, ce n'est rien, tu vas mieux et c'est tout ce qui compte. L'élève prit la main de sa prof et ils sortirent dans le Hall.

- Oh faite Mione, Dumbledore veut qu'on fasse une trève entre les maisons pour renforcer nos lien et nous unir contre Voldemort et pour cela il veut faire des rondes de surveillance, ce sont les préfets qui sont chargés de faire ça et la première ronde commence demain soir, c'est comme on veut pour demain mais après c'est Serpentard et Gryffondor et Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ensemble.

- D'accord, acquiesça la brune.

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et chacun des couples alla dans leur chambre.

XXX

Ron et Parvati firent l'amour avant de s'endormir, heureux.

XXX

Ginny et Luna aussi firent l'amour. La rousse avait à peine eut le temps de fermer la porte de leur chambre que Luna la couvrait d'ardent et sulfureux baiser, elles perdirent rapidement toutes notions de conscience, s'abandonnèrent à leur amour, et leurs plaisirs.

XXX

Harry était impatient de pouvoir faire l'amour à son Serpentard, il se coucha en attendant celui ci et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Quand le blond entra dans leur chambre et qu'il trouva son survivant endormit, un sourit attendrit apparut sur ces lèvres. Il se glissa dans leur lit, l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'enlacer et de s'endormir à son tour.

XXX

Hermione et Fleur marchaient dans les couloirs, main dans la main. La brune s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, sous les yeux inquiets de la blonde.

- Est ce que ça va Mione? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je...oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Fleur leva un cil, septique.

- Hermione, c'est à moi que tu parle là, lui dit-elle tendrement.

La brune soupira, son amour avait raison, elle n'avait pas, plus besoin de faire semblant que tout allait bien devant la demi-vélane.

- Nan, ça va pas, j'ai mal partout, depuis que je me suis réveillée le moindre mouvement me fait un mal de chien, avoua-t-elle honnêtement.

- Hermione, souffla la blonde, j'avais complètement oubliée ça, viens, dit-elle en la prenant délicatement dans ses bas, Fleur s'étonna de la trouver légère et elle fut certaine que sa Gryffondor avait perdue du poids, et ce constat ne la rassurait pas, bien au contraire. Qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer pour couper ainsi l'appétit de son amour pour lui faire perdre autant de poids. Elle lui poserait la question plus tard.

Fleur l'emmena rapidement dans leur chambre et la posa avec douceur et délicatesse sur leur lit.

- Tu as oubliée de me demander ma main, de m'emmener devant l'autel, et de me dire "oui" devant tout le monde, sourit la brune, avec amusement.

Fleur leva les yeux aux ciel en souriant, amusée, heureuse et et rassurée de constater que sa Gryffondor allait assez bien pour plaisanter.

- Pourquoi j'ai si mal? questionna la jeune fille.

- Dans certains cas, le Doloris, s'il est infligé trop longtemps ou trop souvent, les victimes, comme les parents de Mr Longdubat deviennent fou, ou dans d'autres cas, comme le tient, les victimes ressentent une affreuse douleur pendant au moins quelques jours si ce n'st quelques semaines, il y a d'autres effets mais je vous les apprendrais plus tard en cours, car je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais ce vieux fou de Dumbledore veut que je vous apprenne des sortilèges de défenses et d'attaques, même les Impardonnables.

- C'est vrai? s'étonna la petite brune, tu vas vraiment nous apprendre les Impardonnables? Et tu aurais un sortilège qui pourrais me soulager un petit peu, ou une potion, ou je sais pas, n'importe quoi? demanda-t-elle en grimaçant un petit peu.

- Je suis pas sure mais je vais essayer quelque chose, je ne suis sure de rien hein.

- Je te fais confiance.

- Ne bouge pas, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur Hermione qui la regarda avec des yeux ronds mais qui ne bougea pas, elle n'avait pas mentit, elle avait une confiance aveugle en son amour.

- Episkey! dit-elle la voix emplit d'amour.

Mais rien ne se passa.

- Alors? Comment tu t sens? demanda la blonde, incertaine.

- Heu, comme avant, je crois que ça n'a pas marcher, répondit la jeune fille.

- Oh, non, je suis désolée Mione, je croyais que ça marcherait, s'excusa la blonde, en s'asseyant à côté de la souffrante.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'excuse pas, au moins tu auras essayer, dit-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

- Je t'aime Fleur, dit-elle, la voix remplit et vibrante d'amour pour la jolie blonde aux yeux yeux qui la regardait avec amour.

- Moi aussi Mione, répondit la blonde.

Elles s'embrassèrent encore et leur collier se mirent à briller d'une douce et tiède lumière qui les enveloppa dans un cocon chaud et douillet.

- Hermione? demanda Fleur, car celle ci s'était levée en vitesse.

- Je, je n'ai plus mal, dit-elle stupéfaite.

- C'est vrai? Comment ça se fait? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Je sais pas, dit-elle en regardant leur colliers qui brillaient encore faiblement, je crois que tu m'as guérit...par le biais de nos collier, réfléchit-elle.

- Tu crois?

- Oui, tu te souviens dans la chambre, ils ont briller quand on s'est dit je t'aime, et quand -elle frissonna d'horreur en y repensant- cet abrutit d'encapuchonné t'a lancer l'Avada, et bah, ils ont briller aussi, alors je pense que, oui, quand on se dit notre amour ou qu'on est inquiètes ou autres et bah ils réagissent avec nos émotions, et là je pense que tu t'en voulais de ne pas pouvoir me soigner et donc, ils, non, Tu, m'as soignée, explique la petite brune qui réfléchissait intensément.

- Tu crois? Alors, comment tu te sens? demanda-t-elle.

- Beaucoup mieux, je n'ai plus mal nul part, s'exclama la jeune fille. Merci mon amour, s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou, l'allongea sous elle, prenant la position dominante et l'embrassant fougueusement. Fleur était surprise mais tellement heureuse, elle répondit ardemment au baiser de son amour, qui commençait déjà à lui enlever ses vêtements.

- Mione, tu viens de sortir d'un petit coma, tu dois te reposer, et ce que tu as en tête est tout, sauf reposant, l'arrêta-t-elle avec regrets.

- Tu n'en as pas envie? demanda coquinement la rouge et or.

- Si, bien sure que si, mais, tu dois te reposer.

- J'ai envie de tout, sauf de me reposer tu vois, sourit Mione. Je viens de passer toute la journée à dormir, répondit-elle en lui mordillant le cou à l'endroit le plus sensible de la jolie blonde qui commença à perdre le fils de ses pensées et sa raison, et en lui enlevant le reste de ses vêtements. Quand l'adolescente entama sa descente vertigineuse vers son intimité, Fleur avait déjà perdue la raison et aussi toutes notions de la réalité, seules Hermione et le désir comptaient. La Gryffondor lui fit passionnément l'amour et c'est épuisée mais heureuse au possible qu'elle retomba sur le matelas, aux côtés de celle qui faisait battre son cœur et qui venait de lui donner autant de plaisir.

Hermione la regarda avec des yeux remplit d'amour et d'un seul coup, la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec ses amis lui revient en tête, ainsi que la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faites: celle de sauver le monde et par conséquent de quitter leur amour, pour leur bien à tous les trois. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et coulèrent librement sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse, ni les cacher, ni les retenir.

- Hermione! paniqua Fleur qui ne comprenait plus rien à rien, elle était perdue et inquiète du comportement de son élève, qu'est ce qui a? Pourquoi tu pleure? Je t'en pris parle moi, dis quelque chose, supplia-t-elle, désemparée.

Hermione, essuya ses larmes, soupira et regarda Fleur dans les yeux avant de se lancer:

- Il y a quelques jours, j'ai fais un cauchemar.

- Je sais, je m'en rappel, tu criais en gémissant et t'arrêtais pas de me donner des coups de pieds en te débattant, alors je t'ai prise dans mes bras et tu t'es calmée. Et comme tu n'as rien dis le lendemain, je me suis dis que ça ne devait pas être important et que je n'allais pas t'embêter avec ça et que si en effet c'était important, et bah, toi tu m'en parlerais, expliqua la jeune professeur.

- Et bah si c'était important, en tout cas plus important que je ne croyais. Dans mon cauchemar les enfants et toi aviez étés capturés par les sbires de Voldemort, et les garçons, quelques membres de l'Ordre et moi sommes venus vous chercher pour vous délivrer mais quand j'arrivais et que je vous voyais et bah je me retrouvais incapable de bouger et je restais figée, comme paralysée. Et voldemort quand il voyait que je pouvais pas bouger, il vous lançais le Doloris à toi et à nos enfants. Je... je voyais vos corps se convulser, et même si je voulais me précipiter pour vous aider ou même hurler, j'en étais incapable, je, je voyais ton corps se convulser et je voyais la douleur dans tes yeux, même si tu ne poussais pas un cri, le simple fait de te voir te tortiller comme ça m'étais insupportable. Rose faisait de son mieux pour ne pas hurler, mais c'est une enfant alors même si elle essayait de tout son cœur et bah elle n'y arrivait pas, mais le pire c'était les hurlement d'Hugo, son tout petit corps qui, qui se convulsait sous la douleur, c'était affreux, j'avais tellement mal, mais je savais que cette douleur n'était pas la mienne mais la votre, j'étais impuissante pendant que vous souffriez. Ça durait des jours, des mois, je savais plus, puis, il vous a tué avec le SectumSempra. J vous voyais vous vider de votre sang, sans que je puisse faire le moindre mouvement et je n'ai bu bouger que lorsque tu m'as regardée dans les yeux en me souriant et en me disant que tu m'aimais. Tu étais si blanche et je ne te parle même pas de nos enfants, puis tu as respirée profondément, tu as fermée les yeux et tu n'as plus respirée, ce n'est cas ce moment là que j'ai pu bouger. Je me suis précipitée mais il était trop tard, vous... vous étiez morts, vous étiez si froids. Je me suis mise à pleurer en vous serrant dans mes bras, j'étais dévastée, anéantie, et là je l'ai entendu, il riait, Voldemort riait, j'hurlais de douleur de vous avoir perdu et lui il riait à gorges déployée, dit-elle tremblante de rage et de colère, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer.

- Hermione, souffla Fleur.

Elle la prit dans ses bras, la brune était parcouru de gros sanglots et de gros frissons, et la berça doucement en lui murmurant des paroles douces et réconfortantes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle e calme un petit peu.

- Ça va aller mon cœur, c'étais qu'un cauchemar, tout va bien maintenant, tout va bien.

- C'était, c'était tellement réel et j'ai eux si peur, je ne le supporterais pas s'il vous arrivait quelque chose à cause de moi.

- Je suis là et je vais bien, je n'ai rien, et nos enfants aussi vont bien, ils n'ont rien, on va bien, Tous, ce n'était qu'un très mauvais rêve, mais c'est fini maintenant, tout va bien mon amour, je te le jure.

- Je sais mais... elle s'arrêta et hésita, devait-elle tout dire à son amour? Et la mettre en danger? Pas questions! Mais le regard de celle ci la dissuada de lui cacher la vérité, après tout, elle aussi était concernée, elle était même la première concernée en faite. La rouge et or opta pour une semi-vérité.

- Une fois qu'on a eut fini de faire toutes nos recherches, j'ai mis un plan sur pied dans ma tête, j'en ai parlée aux garçons et on a élaborés un plan, on à décider d'apprendre à transplaner, ce qui fait que nous ne pouvons passer qu'une semaine avec nos familles et que je... je ne pourrais passer qu'une semaine avec toi.

- Ah bon, pourquoi? s'étonna la jolie blonde.

- Samedi et Dimanche, le professeur Mc Gonagall nous donnera des cours théoriques et du Lundi au Vendredi de la semaine prochaine Wilkie Tycross nous donnera les cours de pratiques et le Samedi de la semaine prochaine on passe le permis et on pourra rentrer chez nous.

- Ce n'était pas ma question, ma question était" Pourquoi voulez vous apprendre à transplaner?" rectifia Fleur.

- Ho, ça, ben, on voulait, on veut aller à la recherche des horcruxes pour les détruire, car c'est la seule solution, si on veut avoir une toute petite chance de vaincre Voldemort, et aussi pour rechercher "Les reliques de la mort".

- Je vois, et comment comptez vous vous y prendre?

- On sait pas encore, tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il y en a 6, qu'ils seront très difficile à détruire car ils ne vont pas se laisser faire, qu'on ne pourra pas donner de nouvelles régulièrement et que ça sera dangereux, très dangereux, mais pour le bien du monde sorcier, pour nos familles et nos amis et surtout pour toi et pour les enfants, nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est le seul choix que nous ayons, aussi stupide et suicidaire soit-il.

- Comment ça "donner des nouvelles régulièrement"? vous ne comptez tout de même pas partir seuls tous les trois, et Parvati, et Drago, et... et moi?

- Je...heu, on, en faite,heu, c'est que, balbutia la jeune fille qui n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait dire et qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette question, même si elle aurait dû.

- Hermione, pourquoi tu bégaye comme ça? Qu'est ce que tu me caches? demanda suspicieusement sa petite-amie en la regardant dans les yeux, la faisant s'agiter mal-à-l'aise.

- Moi je bégaye? tenta-t-elle.

- Oui, Mione, tu bégaye, dis moi pourquoi, exigea la demi-vélane.

- Heu bah hem, c'est à dire que je, on...

- HERMIONE! hurla Fleur exaspérée, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Celle ci arrêta de bouger et de parler et trouva un intérêt soudain pour les motifs de leur lit.

- Je, c'est que, on, et bah on...

- ACCOUCHE!

Hermione soupira, elle prit une grande inspiration et dit d'une voix faible:

- Ron et Harry avaient prévu de quitter Parvati et Drago avant qu'on parte, pour les parents, Harry s'en fou, il était plutôt content de quitter enfin les Dursley, pour Ron, j'avais eux l'idée de faire boire du polynectar à la gaule qui se trouve sous le grenier, comme ça, ça nous laissait le temps d'être loin quand les parents allaient s'en rendre compte, pour moi je voulais lancer l'oubliette à mes parents mais les garçons ont trouver une autres solutions, dans le monde moldus, ils feront croire qu'ils partent pour un an pour faire un tour du monde et en faite, ils seraient chez les Weasley avec le enfants et moi, je...mais elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant pas vraiment comment la finir de toutes façons.

- Et ? Et moi? Et moi dans tous ça Hermione? demanda-t-elle avec colère, elle avait vraiment peur de comprendre.

Mais Hermione ne bougea pas, elle était incapable de regarder sa petite-amie dans les yeux, elle sentait le regard de celle ci sur elle, il la brûlait presque tellement il était intense, mais même si elle avait voulu elle en était physiquement incapable, son corps refusait tout bonnement de lui obéir.

Fleur regarda intensément sa petite-amie qui n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce, qui ne la regardait pas, qui avait la tête baissée et qui avait les yeux rivés sur les motifs du tapis, l'air vraiment très passionnée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, puisqu'Hermione ne semblait pas vraiment disposée à lui dire la vérité, elle avait décidée de le découvrir elle même. Pourquoi sa rouge et or était-elle aussi bizarre et distante depuis quelques temps et surtout pourquoi elle était comme ça, on aurait dit que celle ci se sentait coupable, qu'elle culpabilisait, mais de quoi, de quoi sa Gryffondor pourrait-elle bien être coupable? Ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand quand une réponse lui vint. Non! Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle se trompait, Hermione ne pouvait pas avoir pensée à ça, elle ne pouvait pas avoir songé une seule seconde à ça? Si? Non bien sûre que non, pensa-t-elle, mais quand elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa petite brune, elle n'en fut plus si sûre, en faite, elle était sur du contraire, elle était sûre qu'Hermione avait effectivement bien pensée à ça, son comportement en était la preuve vivante.

- Tu... tu voulais me quitter, na attends, tu veux me quitter, c'est pour ça que tu m'as repoussée cette nuit là, tu n'avais pas du tout mal à la tête, tu ne voulais simplement pas faire l'amour avec moi et c'est aussi pour ça que tu étais bizarre et distante ces derniers jours, tu... tu voulais me quitter, tu VEUX me quitter, n'est ce pas? demanda tristement Fleur, c'était plus une question rhétorique, puisqu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse, l'absence de réponse de a jolie brune lui avait donnée la réponse qu'elle attendait, quand elle réalisa cela, elle en eut les larmes aux yeux, elle était aux bord des larmes et avait la voix tremblante.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine et elle le sentit se briser quand elle entendit les sanglots dans la voix de celle qu'elle aimait, elle s'en voulait horriblement de la faire souffrir de la sorte, elle s'en voulait de faire souffrir son amour, mais elle avait vraiment pensée que c'était la meilleure ds solutions pour toutes les deux, mais maintenant qu'elle voyait ce que ça provoquait chez son amour, elle n'en était plus très sure, plus du tout sure même. Mais elle ne bougea pas, elle garda la tête et les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- Oh mon Dieu, souffla Fleur en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Hermione se leva et s'approcha doucement de son amour pour la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- Fleur je...

- Sors, chuchota-t-elle dévastée en se reculant pour l'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras .

- Fleur, tenta encore Hermione.

- SORS! cria-t-elle avec colère.

La Gryffondor soupira, se rhabilla vite fait de son boxer et du grand T-Shirt qui lui servait de pyjama, regarda une dernière fois son amour et sortit.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

Je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'ai dû changer d'ordinateur parce que l'ancien est mort, donc il a fallu le changer et vu que j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge j'avais oubliée tous mes mots de passe et même mes pseudos :s Donc désolée. Mais pour me rattraper et me faire pardonner je vais faire ce chapitre un peux plus long^^

* * *

Le danseur: De rien, je réponds à toutes les reviews, enfin je fais ce que je peux, c'est pas toujours évident. Je trouve que c'est normal de répondre aux questions de ses lecteurs, si on ne les écoutes pas, ça ne sert à rien d'écrire et de publier. Merci pour le texte, je fais vraiment de mon mieux. T'inquiète pas pour moi, je profite à fond de ma petite femme ^^, elle m'aide beaucoup pour écrire, et pour la suite... elle arrive. Je n'ai pas bien compris le mot Ald :s ,Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, pour nous, ça nous touche vraiment :)

Guest: La suite...elle arrive, patience, et merci au hasard alors :)

Amandine: Merci je ne suis absolument pas responsable d'une quelconque dépendance et je nierais toute implication lol^^ Ouais je sais on m'a déjà dit que j'étais sadique mdr^^mais je le prends comme un compliment.

Kill: Voila la suite.

Claire: T'inquiète pas, elles sont faites pour être ensembles, ce sont des âmes-sœurs, la séparation n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Olivia et les autres: Oui, grosse dispute mais ça va s'arranger, ça va aller^^

Leti2a: Merci, bah ouais mais bon quand on culpabilise c'est parfois dure de tenir tête, surtout si on a fait souffrir la personne qu'on aime, si on a fait du mal a celle qu'on aime, on s'en veut et du coup on ne discute pas vraiment, parce qu'on se sent coupable.

Thierry: Pendant la recherche des horcruxes, il y aura du sang et des blessés mais je ne dis pas qui ni comment.

Hermione n'est pas l'élue ni le survivant, même si elle est plus forte et plus intelligente que lui, Ron et elle vont l'aider, beaucoup l'aider, a détruire les horcruxes mais elle ne va pas tué Voldemort, ce n'est pas son rôle, c'est a Harry de le faire, avec leur aide.

Ils reviendront tous, tous les trois.

C'est l'idée: détruire les horcruxes pour affaiblir Voldemort, l'affaiblir suffisamment pour pouvoir l'anéantir définitivement.

L'amour réserve des surprises mais Mione et Fleur, comme tous les autres, sont des âmes-sœurs, alors peut importe comment, ça devrait s'arranger^^ Harry aura l'aide de ses amis, de sa famille.

Et pour la suite...bah faut être patient^^ et pour les réponses a toutes les questions faut lire la suite^^

Donc voila la suite, bonne lecture à tous. Enjoy.

* * *

Hermione sortit dans le couloir, elle ne savais pas vraiment où aller puisqu'elle avait donner sa chambre de préfète en chef à Ginny et Luna et que son amour venait de la mettre à la porte de ses appartements qu'elles partageaient. Elle réfléchit, mais comme aucune idée ne lui vint, elle fit apparaître deux couvertures, une qu'elle étala par terre, elle s'assit dessus en ramenant ses genoux sous son large T-Shirt et mit l'autre sur ses épaules. Elle posa sa tête sur les genoux et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

Une petite voix vint la narguer:

" Tu devrais être contente, maintenant qu'elle te déteste elle ne risque plus d'être une cible, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter pour elle maintenant".

- Alors pourquoi je me sens si mal? J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de m'arrache le cœur sans anesthésie, pensa-t-elle.

" Parce que tu l'aime et que tu lui a brisé le cœur, et que tu ne supporte pas de lui avoir fait du mal, et que tu viens de lui brisée le cœur mais pas seulement le siens, sans le savoir tu as brisée le tien, deux pour le prix d'un, cool non? Tu as de quoi être fière", lui fit la petite voix goguenarde.

- Je la déteste, je la déteste, pensa-t-elle rageusement.

" Non Mione, tu l'aime, en en mourir, de tout ton être, c'est pour ça que c'est si douloureux.

Un long moment passa sans qu'elle n'émette un son, autre que des sanglots.

- Je...je voulais seulement te protéger Fleur, sanglota-t-elle le regard perdu dans le vide.

Elle resta prostrée dans cette position, un long moment, silencieuse. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit la porte des appartements de la française s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître une Fleur aux yeux rougis d'avoir tant pleuré. Quand la brunette remarqua les yeux de son amour son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine, Fleur avait pleurée, elle avait mal et c'était uniquement de sa faute. Elle se leva doucement, fit disparaître les couvertures et regarda timidement sa française. Elles restèrent comme ça, face à face à se regarder en silence.

XXX

Fleur entendit la brunette soupirer et s'habiller en vitesse. Elle ne le regarda pas, retenant difficilement ses larmes, luttant pour ne pas montrer à la jeune fille qu'elle lui avait fait du mal. Elle entendit la porte claquer et alors seulement elle s'effondra, perdant la bataille contre les larmes qu'elle laissa couler librement sur ses joues. Hermione venait de lui briser le cœur comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant. Elle avait du mal à comprendre, elle était perdue, Hermione voulait la quitter.

- Elle veut me quitter, sanglota-t-elle inconsolable.

Le petit ange qu'on a souvent quand on est en conflit entre le bien et le mal décida de se manifester en faveur de la petite brune:

"Oui mais c'est pour te protéger", plaida-t-il.

Son pire ennemi, le petit démon qui l'accompagne toujours se manifesta mais en la défaveur de la petite brunette dehors.

{ Et alors? Elle aurait dû lui en parler, elle n'a pas besoin qu'elle la protège, elle est assez grande pour le faire toute seule, elle aurait dû t'en parler, tu n'as pas besoin qu'elle te protège, tu es assez grande pour le faire toute seule}, répondit-il calmement en se tournant tantôt vers son ennemi, tantôt vers la jeune femme qui avait vraiment l'impression de les voir se disputer devant ses yeux.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et prix sa baguette, elle décida de les matérialiser, ils pourraient peut-être l'aider? Après tout elle n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon.

Elle récita la formule en faisant un mouvement sec du poignet et il apparurent en chair et en os, même s'ils étaient tout petits.

" Waou, on est vivant", s'exclama l'ange, tout excité.

{ Mais non, idiot, enfin si mais c'est juste pour l'aider, on est pas vivant on est juste des sorte de... projection}, se moqua le petit démon rouge.

" Oh ça va toi hein".

Elle les regarda se disputer, comptant les points en silence.

Puis l'ange sembla se rappeler pourquoi ils étaient là et se tourna vers le petit démon rouge, puis vers la jeune femme blonde:

" Elle est peut-être assez grande pour le faire toute seule, tu es peut-être assez grande pour te protéger toute seule, il n'empêche qu'elle l'a sauvée, elle t'a sauvée, DEUX fois", répliqua-t-il en battant furieusement de ses petites ailes, il insista bien sur le deux fois.

L'ange de la neutralité décida de mettre son grain de sel, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que seuls ses deux homologues s'amusent:

~C'est pas faux ce s'qui dit~, fit-il narquoisement.

" Merci mon cher", répondit l'ange en faisant un énorme sourire à son ennemi de toujours.

{On t'a rien demander à toi, d'accord? Alors occupe toi de ce qui te regarde et fiche nous la paix, zut alors, on peut même plus se disputer tranquille}, s'énerva le petit diable qui devint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était, si cela était possible.

- Oh eh, je suis là je vous signale, et je te rappel qu'elle m'a mentit, sciemment, rétorque la française en colère.

"POUR TE PROTEGER, faut te le dire en quelles langues? s'exclama l'ange exaspéré.

Fleur se recula surprise sous le ton du petit ange qui avait vraiment l'air exaspéré, elle se pris la tête entre les mains et ne bougea plus pendant quelques minutes. Elle était perdue, elle aimait la Gryffondor de tout son être mais elle ne supportait pas qu'elle ne lui ai pas parler de leurs projets, même si la jeune fille l'avait fait pour la protéger, elle aurait dû lui en parler, elle était la première concernée quand même. Le fait de voir les matérialisations se disputer lui fit comprendre à quel point elle était perdue, après tout, les arguments de chaque camps était justes mais ils venaient d'elle, de ce qu'elle pensait vraiment au fond d'elle, ils ne faisaient que les dires tout haut.

L'ange la regarda et se sentit un peu coupable de s'être emporté. Il repris d'une voix plus douce, sentant que la jeune femme était sur le point de céder.

" Elle t'a mentit, d'accord, ce n'est pas bien d'accord, mais elle l'a fait pour te protéger, parce qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, encore moins si c'est sa faute, elle voulait bien faire, tu aurais fais la même chose à sa place, ose dire le contraire", la défia-t-il en voyant qu'elle allait répliquer.

Elle le regarda effrontément quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête, il avait parfaitement raison et cela lui coûtait de l'avouer. Elle le regarda et soupira:

- Je sais, tu as raison, mais quand même, je lui en veux.

" Et c'est normal, mais Fleur, elle n'a nul part où aller, elle à donner sa chambre aux filles et tu l'as mise à la porte. Vas la chercher", sourit-il en désignant la porte du menton.

- Non, répondit effrontément la jolie blonde, butée.

L'ange soupira pendant que son pire ennemi faisait la danse de la joie et que l'ange neutre les regardait sans rien dire.

" Et comment tu vas faire pour dormir sans elle grosse maligne? Je te rappel que tu ne peux plus dormir sans elle dans tes bras ou à tes côtés banane", se moque le petit être.

La jolie blonde grimaça, il avait raison, encore une fois.

- Mince, j'avais pas pensée à ça.

" Je sais", répliqua l'ange en souriant pendant que son homologue le foudroyait du regard et que l'ange neutre restait... neutre. Il avait gagné, il le savait.

" Vas la chercher", sourit l'auréolé.

La jeune femme soupira, les remercia, même s'ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment aidée enfin si, maintenant elle savait qu'elle aimait trop la brunette, pour lui en vouloir trop longtemps, que même si elle était en colère contre la jeune fille, elle l'aimait trop pour qu'elle reste fâchée trop longtemps contre elle. Donc en faite si, ils l'avaient aidée, même si elle en voulait encore beaucoup à son amour. Mais l'auréolé avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait plus dormir sans l'avoir à ses côtés ou dans ses bras. Elle les fit disparaître, sécha ses larmes et se leva, elle alla jusqu'à la porte mais elle s'arrêta pour prendre une grande inspiration. Puis elle ouvrit la porte. Elle vit son amour assise sur une couverture, la tête sur les genoux et une deuxième couverture sur les dos, elle vit les épaule de son élève bouger à intervalle régulier, signe qu'elle pleurait, ce qui lui fit un pincement au coeur. La jeune fille releva la tête et se leva quand elle remarqua son amour blonde qui la regardait. Fleur la vit sécher ses larmes, elle la regarda faire disparaître les couvertures et elles se regardèrent en silence.

- Tu as pleurée, constata plus que ne demanda la petite brunette, d'une petite voix triste.

- Oui, comment tu...?

- Tes yeux, ils sont rouges, sourit tristement la Gryffondor.

- Toi aussi alors, répondit-elle aussi tristement.

La jolie brune ne répondit pas et regarda le sol, c'était sa faute si elles en étaient là. Puis elle releva la tête et fit un pas dans la direction de sa française.

- Fleur je...commença-t-elle doucement mais la jolie blonde aux yeux bleu l'interrompit.

- Je suis plus qu'en colère contre toi, dit-elle un peu plus froidement qu'elle l'aurait voulu, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle était en colère.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Et je suis toujours fâchée après toi, je t'en veux toujours, dit-elle d'une vois plus douce.

- Je comprends, chuchota-t-elle faiblement.

La jeune prof la regarda sévèrement avant de soupirer:

- Mais je ne peux pas dormir sans toi, confessa-t-elle en la regardant.

La brunette aux yeux noisette releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de celle qu'elle aimait, elle y vit de la colère, beaucoup de colère, de la peine, et de la tristesse, beaucoup de tristesse, mais aussi de l'amour et à cet instant, de l'incertitude, une très grande incertitude, ce qui donna un pincement au coeur à la petite brune qui n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ces bras pour lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point elle s'en voulait. Quelle idiote elle avait été de croire que son amour allait accepter sans rien dire, non mais à quoi elle pensait.

- Moi non plus, souffla l'élève.

Elle s'approcha doucement de la grande blonde, comme si elle avait peur de l'effrayer, mais la prof ne bougea pas. Hermione la pris par la taille, Fleur soupira d'aise de retrouver enfin les bras qu'elle aimait tant, même si elle ne les avait pas quitter il y a longtemps, la brunette la serra fortement contre elle, comme si elle avait peur de la perdre, non pas comme si, elle avait peur de la perdre.

- Viens, lui chuchota-t-elle en la prenant par la main, elle la tira vers leur lit où elle se coucha en entraînant son aînée. Elles se couchèrent enlacées.

- M'abandonne pas Mione, souffla la jeune femme la voix nouée de sanglots contenus. Elle enfuit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille qui resserra son étreinte sur sa taille.

- Je... je, promis, je te le promet.

- Merci, murmura la jolie blonde.

La brunette la regarda et l'embrassa sur le front. Elles restèrent silencieuses quelles minutes avant que le brune ne reprenne.

- Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais Fleur, jamais tu m'entends, mais...mais là je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir le faire, et crois moi ça ne m'enchante pas le moins du monde mais ne n'ai pas le choix, il le faut, pour le monde magique et moldus, pour les professeurs, pour nos amis, pour mes parents, pour Harry mais, surtout, surtout pour toi et les enfants, murmura la jeune sorcière à l'oreille de son amour. Elle attendit une réponse mais comme rien ne vint, elle regarda la jolie française et vit avec amusement qu'elle s'était déjà endormit. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire tendre de naître sur ses lèvres. Elle serra encore un peu son éteinte avant de la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

XXX

Luna fut la première à se réveiller. Elle était heureuse. Plus personne n'osait se moquer d'elle ou même l'embêter. En même temps sa rouquine de petite amie lançait des "Chauve-furie" sur qui conque osait ne serait-ce que de lancer un regard de travers à son amour ou qui la regarderais trop longtemps et de façon trop insistante.

Leur couple et celui des garçons avaient étés dans l'ensemble assez bien acceptés, même si ça restait plus facile pour elles que pour les garçons, pour plusieurs raisons:

Premièrement, elles n'étaient pas ennemi au départ, deuxièmement, une était à Gryffondor et l'autre à Serdaigle ce qui était totalement différent des garçons car la rivalité Serdaigle/Gryffondor était beaucoup moins forte que celle de Gryffondor/Serpentard.

- Bonjour toi, chuchota-t-elle en voyant que sa rouquine de petite amie était en train de se réveiller.

-' Jour, bailla la cadette des Weasley.

- Bien dormit? lui demanda-t-elle amoureusement.

- Comme un bébé, sourit la Gryffondor.

Elles s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes.

- Ma mère t'a beaucoup appréciée la dernière fois, et elle souhaite te réinviter pour les prochaines vacances qui sont dans deux jours?proposa la jeune rousse.

- D'accord, mais je pourrais pas être là la première semaine parce que je dois aider mon père avec le chicaneur, mais je serrais avec toi la deuxième semaine, explique-t-elle.

- Oh je comprends, répondit la rouquine d'une voix déçue.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, on se verra quand même, je serrais avec toi la deuxième semaine je te l'ai dis, on se verra je te le promet, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras pour lui enlever cette mine déçue.

- Ca va faire de la peine à Maman, elle ne va voir ni Ron, ni Harry et ni Hermione. Elle se faisait une joie de te voir. Ron nous a dit qu'il restait avec Harry et Mione pour prendre des cours et passer leur permis de transplanage avec le professeur Mc Gonagall et un mec qui fait passer le permis de transplanage Will quelque chose, ce qui fait que du coup, ils ne pourront pas être là la première semaine, mais ils ont promis d'être là la semaine suivante, mais Fleur voulait présenter Mione à ses parents, alors Maman les a invités pour la dernière semaine ce qui fait que la première semaine il y aura presque personne alors que le maison sera complètement remplit la deuxième semaine. La première semaine va faire drôle à Maman, elle qui adore avoir du monde tout le temps.

- Pourquoi ils veulent apprendre à transplaner et passer leur permis de transplanage? demanda curieusement la jolie blonde.

- Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu dire pourquoi, en faite il n'a rien voulu dire d'autre.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis que je ne peux plus les lires, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment et le fait qu'il veulent passer leur permis de transplange ne me dit rien qui vaille, exposa la Serdaigle.

- A quoi tu pense? demanda la rouquine.

- Je me demande pourquoi je ne peux plus les lires, pourquoi ils sont bizarres depuis quelques temps, ils sont distants, souvent ailleurs, avant ils étaient joyeux, maintenant ils sont tous les temps moroses, ils font des cachotteries, ou pourquoi ils veulent absolument apprendre à transplaner s'ils ne comptent pas voyager et voyager loin. Je suis persuadée qu'ils manigancent quelques chose, ils préparent quelques chose dont apparemment ils veulent nous tenir éloignés, expliqua l'empathique.

- Tu crois que ça a avoir avec Vol...Voldemort?

- Je ne sais pas mais c'est possible. Je prose qu'on garde un œil sur eux, juste au cas ou.

- Oui tu as raison, il faudra qu'on en parle avec Drago, Fleur et Parvati, et aussi avec les enfants, je pense qu'eux aussi ont remarqués que leurs parents étaient bizarres depuis quelques jours. Et t'as remarquée, ils ne mangent presque plus. Que Mione et Harry mangent moins je peux comprendre mais ton estomac sur patte de frère, je dois avouer que ça m'inquiète.

- Je sais, moi aussi je troue ça bizarre, en plus Mione a perdue du poids, ça se voit.

Elles restèrent silencieuses.

- J'ai vraiment hâte d'être dans deux jours, s'enthousiasma la rouquine, même si je ne te verrais pas de la semaine.

- Oui moi aussi, répondit rêveusement la blonde, je sais mais on se verra la semaine d'après je te le promet.

- On devrait aller petit déjeuner tu ne crois pas?

- Si.

Elles se levèrent et se préparèrent avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle où elles retrouvèrent Ron et Parvati, Drago et Harry et Hermione et les enfants.

- Tient, il n'y a pas Fleur, remarqua innocemment ou pas la Serdaigle, ce qui fit s'agiter la petite brune.

- Non, elle, elle dort encore, je n'ai pas voulus la réveiller.

" Dis maman, vous vous êtes disputées avec M'man Fleur?"

Hermione sursauta violemment, renversant un peu de son chocolat sur la table, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire au fait que sa fille puisse lui parler par télépathie, elle ne s'y ferait probablement jamais, ni au faite que ses enfants puissent la lires, malgré le sort qu'elle avait lancée.

" Rose, sil te plait, ARRETE de faire ça", fit-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux.

" Désolée M'man, alors?" insista-t-elle.

"Heu, je..." mais son regard capta celui fatigué, en colère, triste et déçu de Fleur, qui venait arrivée à la table des professeurs.

" Maman est triste et on dirait qu'elle à pleurée", constata Rose qui regardait suspicieusement la Gryffondor qui commençait à être vraiment très mal-à-l'aise.

Elle resta le nez dans son bol, n'osant pas relever la tête, même si elle sentait quand même le regard insistant de sa fille et celui brûlant qu'elle devina en colère, déçu et triste de sa française.

Elle s'était enfuit en se réveillant, elle avait peur de la confrontation qu'elles allaient avoir. Même si la jeune femme l'avait reprise, elle restait en colère contre la jeune fille et Hermione ne voulait pas vraiment se confronter à la jolie blonde tout de suite. Elle s'en voulait et avait un peu honte de s'être enfuit de la sorte, elle s'était enfuit de leur chambre sans même la réveiller, elle avait eut peur et avait fuit, ce n'était pas très Gryffondor, elle le savait parfaitement mais sur le coup ça lui avait semblé être la meilleure solution, pour elles deux, bon d'accord pour elle.

" Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait?" lui reprocha sa fille qui la foudroyait des yeux.

La jeune fille leva les yeux de son bol et regarda Rose avec des yeux interrogateurs, surprise et estomaquée du ton de reproche de sa fille.

" Tu es la seule qui puisse la faire pleurer avec nous et comme Hugo et moi on à rien fait, j'en déduit que ça doit être toi, c'est forcément toi qui as fait quelque chose, expliqua la futuriste, en plus tu as le regard que tu as quand Maman est fâchée contre toi et que tu sais que tu as fais une bêtise. Alors je te repose la question: qu'est ce que tu as encore fait?", insista-t-elle.

Hermione la regarda bouche bée quelques secondes, puis elle déglutie péniblement, elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de s'expliquer avec sa fille des problèmes qu'elle avait avec sa mère, ça ne la regardait pas, enfin si mais non.

Elle repensa à la veille, à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elles étaient sortis de la Grande Salle, jusqu'à sa fuite de ce matin et pour un court instant elle baissa sa garde et les défenses qu'elle avait conjurées pour empêcher sa fille, son fils et Luna de la lire, elle et les garçons s'affaiblirent assez pour permettre à la fillette, au garçonnet et à la jeune fille de la lire, cela ne dura que quelques instants mais se fut suffisant. Elle revint à elle, et renforça les barrières qu'elle avait mit mais c'était trop tard, les concernés l'avaient déjà lut. Ils la regardaient elle et les garçons avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, totalement stupéfaits.

- Quoi? leur demandèrent les garçons qui avaient sentit leur regard insistant.

- Vous êtes sérieux? demanda Luna qui n'en revenait pas.

Elle avait dit ça avec tellement d'incrédulité et de sérieux que ça alarma sa rouquine de petite amie qui la regarda surprise avant d reporter son regard sur son frère, son ami et la brunette.

- Mais de quoi tu parle Luna? fit le brun aux cheveux incoiffable qui commençait à s'agiter.

Mais la Serdaigle ne répondit pas et les foudroya méchamment du regard.

" T'es sérieuse Maman? Tu veux vraiment partir et nous laisser seuls avec Maman?" lui demanda Hugo.

- Comment tu...? s'étonna la Gryffondor qui avait encore sursauté.

- On vient de te lire, lui répondit froidement sa fille, tu veux vraiment partir et nous laisser? Tu crois vraiment que nous ou "Maman" allons te laisser faire sans rien dire? demanda-t-elle toujours aussi froidement.

" Rose, je suis ta mère, je ne te demande pas ton avis et je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton", lui répondit-elle télépathiquement.

- J'en fiche, je t'en, non attends, je VOUS en empêcherais, vous entendez? cria Rose qui se leva après les avoir fusillés du regard, elle pris ces affaires et partit de la Grande Salle tremblante de rage. Celle ci devint étrangement calme, si silencieuse qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler s'il y en avait une qui avait eut l'idée de s'y balader.

A la table professorale, Fleur sursauta quand elle entendit sa fille crier, elle regarda la table de son amour et la vit se faire fusiller du regard par leur fille qui avait vraiment l'air très en colère après l'adolescente.

Elle devina à sa colère, à son regard et au ton de sa fille que celle ci avait trouvée un moyen de la lire, et à en juger par ce qui venait de se passer, elle en conclut qu'eux non plus ne devaient pas être au courant des projets de leurs amis, ça la rassura un peu, au moins elle n'était pas la seule qu'ils n'avaient pas mis au courant. Elle n'avait pas faim alors elle repoussa son assiette et continua de regarder la table des lions.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'est ce que Rose vous empêchera de faire? demanda la rouquine qui les regardaient tous, perdue.

- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'en parler dans la Grande Salle soit une très bonne idée, fit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

- Elle à pas tord, acquiesça le survivant sur le même ton.

- D'accord, on en parlera plus tard quand on ne sera qu'entre nous, en plus si on en parle maintenant il manquera Drago et Fleur et je suis sûre qu'ils ont très envie de vous entendre leur dire que vous voulez partir et les laisser, répondit narquoisement la jolie Serdaigle, elle qui était rêveuse la plus part du temps, pour le coup ne l'était plus du tout, c'était une autre Luna, elle était si sérieuse qu'elle leur faisait presque peur, même à sa rouquine de petite amie.

Les trois graciés soupirèrent de soulagement, mais ils savaient que ce n'était que partie remise, que c'était reculer pour mieux sauter.

L a table des serpent, Drago et Scorpius sursautèrent également quand ils entendirent sa cousine pour l'un et sa nièce pour l'autre criée après le trio Gryffondoresque, ils regardèrent la table des rouge et or et virent les têtes coupables des concernés et même s'ils ne savaient pas de quoi Rose voulait les empêcher de faire, ils comprirent que ça devait être grave au vu de la colère qui émanait de la voix de la futuriste. Ils se regardèrent avec des yeux interrogateurs avant d'hausser les épaules, ils sauraient plus tard.

XXX

A la table des professeurs, une magnifique chouette apparut devant l'assiette du directeur de Poudlard qui afficha une mine surprise. L'oiseau tendit la patte à laquelle était attachée une lettre avec son nom. Le vieux sorcier la pris, donna une rapide caresse au volatile qui s'envola. Tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs regardaient le directeur prendre la lettre et la lire. Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. Un silence religieux régnait en maître dans la Grande Salle, personne n'osait parler, ils étaient tous occupés à regarder la moindre réaction, la moindre mimiques du vieux sorcier.

Quand il eut fini de lire Dumbledor échangea pendant quelques minutes avec sa directrice adjointe le professeur Mc Gonagall qui acquiesçait gravement. Puis se tournant vers les élèves qui étaient de plus en plus inquiets du manège qui se jouaient devant eux, il s'adressa d'une voix grave mais calme:

- Les cours sont annulés pour aujourd'hui et demain, ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent appeler leurs parents pour qu'ils viennent les chercher, le train arrivera dès cette après-midi, ils doivent venir vous chercher demain matin, vous allez voyager de nuit, je sais c'est assez inhabituelle mais le Ministère à tout organisé, vous serez en sécurités, toute fois, je vous demanderais d'être très prudent quand même, les 7èmes années qui ont leur permis de transplanage pourront transplaner après que le professeur Mc Gonnagall aura eut la confirmation de vos parents qu'ils vous attendaient, et pour les autres c'est samedi comme prévu, mais je vous conseille tout de même de prévenir vos parents, même si vous ne partez que samedi.

En temps normal, une annonce comme celle ci aurait provoquer une explosion de joie chez les élèves, mais là avec la mine sombre du directeur, l'air grave de la directrice adjointe et des autres professeurs et en plus le Ministère avait lui même tout prévu, les trains, les transplanages, ils étaient certains qu'ils se passait quelque chose de grave, surtout avec tous les récents évènements qui étaient survenus, ils étaient tous liés de près ou de loin au Seigneur des ténèbres, ils n'étaient pas idiots et firent rapidement le lien et ce qu'ils en conclurent ne les rassuraient pas vraiment.

Dumbledor les regarda tous une dernière fois. Son regard se fit plus insistant sur le petit groupe d'amis du survivant et plus particulièrement sur le survivant lui même qui compris parfaitement le message, puis il s'en alla sans rien ajouter. Il traversa le parc la mine sombre et inquiète, cela devait être grave pour que Fudge lui même le convoque dans une réunion d'urgence. Il vit Rose sous le chêne et lui envoya un "soit très prudente et veille sur ta famille, ta mère et tes oncles en particulier", puis il passa les grilles et transplana pour le Ministère de la magie.

Rose, bien que plus habituée que ses mère sursauta quand elle entendit la voix du directeur dans sa tête, elle sourit quand elle vit que les cours avaient étés annules, mais elle déchanta quand elle vit le pourquoi du comment, puis elle fut inquiète à la suite de son avertissement.

XXX

La grande majorité des élèves des quatre maisons étaient monter dans leur dortoir tout de suite après l'annonce pour faire leurs valises et appeler leurs parents pour les prévenir. Beaucoup partaient cette après-midi, certains avec le train, d'autres, avec l'accord de leurs parents et de la directrice adjointe transplaneraient.

Ce qui fait qu'il ne resteraient qu'une poignet d'élèves dans chaque maison. Et nos héros en faisaient partit, même s'ils avaient prévenus leurs parents.

XXX

Fleur se rapprocha de Mc Gonagall comme les autres professeurs, celle ci les mis au courant de la situation, ils acquiescèrent et vaquèrent à leur occupations, sauf la jolie blonde, qui fut retenue par son aînée.

- Surveille bien ta petite amie et ses amis, je suis certaine, non, nous sommes certains que ça les concerne.

- Mais elle ne vient pas avec nous chez les Weasley ou chez mes parents, elle va restée ici, pour le permis de transplanage, fit-elle avec une tête dépitée.

- Je sais, elle nous a dit ce qu'ils voulaient faire et même si nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec eux, nous n'avons pour l'instant pas d'autres options, alors oui je vais leur donner des cours et un ami leur fera passer leur permis mais j'espère que nous trouverons une autres solution que des les jeter dans cette quête , dans cette bataille, même si en faite c'et leur bataille, nous ne sommes la que pour les aider, mais cette idée et loin de me ravir. Tu n'étais pas là mais depuis leur toute première année ça a toujours été eux trios, à chaque fois qu'il y avait quelque chose, c'était toujours eux trois, ils ont mis de très nombreuses fois le Lord Noir en échec, eux, pas nous, alors même si cette idée ne me fait pas plaisir je pense qu'ils en sont capable, je pense même qu'ils en sont les plus aptes et les plus capable, avoua-t-elle.

- Je sais, mais ça ne me rassure pas du tout, bien au contraire, je mentirais si je te disais que savoir que l'amour de ma vie allait se battre contre le plus puissant de tous les sorciers pour le bien de tous alors qu'elle n'a même pas 17 ans ne me faisait rien , ne me faisait pas faire dans mon pantalon. Je suis morte de peur Minerva, elle n'a même pas 17 ans, et tu as vu tout ce qu'elle doit porter sur ses épaule? Notre avenir à tous dépend d'eux, mais mon avenir à moi, c'est elle, déclara-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Je sais, je sais, mais c'est son choix et je doute que même si tu la suppliait de ne pas le faire, je doute qu'elle t'écoute, l'avenir du monde compte plus pour elle que son propre avenir, elle est comme ça, son cœur est comme ça, même si elle t'aime au delà de tout elle ne pourra jamais sacrifier le bonheur, la paix et l'avenir pour son bonheur, sa paix ou son avenir et tu dois l'accepter, nous devons tous l'accepter, même si nous ne sommes absolument pas d'accord. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être la plus à même de t'aider, je pense que Miss Patil et Mr Malefoy seront les plus aptes à vous aider, lui dit-elle compatissante.

Fleur acquiesça et ravala ses larmes. Mc Gonagall lui lança un dernier regard compatissant avec une légère caresse réconfortant et elle s'en alla. La jolie blonde souffla doucement et sursauta violemment quand la voix de son fils se fit entendre dans sa tête.

" Ca va Maman? Tu avais l'air triste et fatiguée ce matin et là tu as l'air complètement... abattue, est ce que vous vous êtes disputées avec Maman?", lui demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Elle se retourna et vit qu'ils la regardaient tous, passablement inquiets, elle vit même le regard noir que sa petite amie lança derrière Mc Gonagall quand celle ci passa près d'eux pour aller dans son bureau, ce qui lui arracha un triste sourire, Mione était jalouse de Minerva.

Elle les rejoignit et pris son fils dans ses bras.

- Oui mon coeur, je vais bien , je suis juste fatiguée, lui dit-elle en regardant sa petite amie qui baissa la tête, honteuse.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe tante Fleur, Bumby avait vraiment l'air grave et inquiet, est ce que ça a rapport avec Voldemort? demanda James. Et qu'est ce qui se passe avec Rose et vous trios? Papa? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son père qui baissa la tête à son tour, Ron en fit de même quand Olivia et Parvati le regardèrent avec des yeux interrogateurs.

- Il faut qu'on parle, tous, et ailleurs qu'ici, répondit-elle, Hugo tu sais où est ta sœur?

- Oui elle est sous le chêne, mais c'et bizarre on dirait qu'elle est pas là, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment ça? demanda Hermione, inquiète pour sa fille.

- Ca lui arrive des fois, quand elle est inquiète, elle réfléchit tellement que c'est comme si elle quittait son corps, leur dit-il , mais c'est pas dangereux, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant les mines inquiètes de ses mères. Elles acquiescèrent.

- On y va et je vous expliquerais ce qu'il en est reprit la demie-vélane.

Ils sortirent en silence dans le parc et prirent la direction du lac et du chêne pas très loin de celui ci. Ils trouvèrent la fillette qui sursauta violemment comme si elle revenait d'un rêve très lointain, ils remarquèrent qu'elle avait l'air préoccupée mais elle les regarda et foudroya les trois amis Gryffondoresque du regard.

Sa brunette de mère déglutit difficilement, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, elle le sentait, sa fille avait l'air de beaucoup lui en vouloir.

Fleur s'adossa contre le tronc du chêne et pris sa fille entre ses jambes et Rose pris son petit frère entre les siennes, les autres s'installèrent autour d'eux avec le trio Gryffondoresque assis en face d'eux.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Maman? Pourquoi Dumbledore avait cette tête, ça a rapport avec Voldemort? s'inquiéta la futuriste.

- Oui, ça a rapport avec Voldemort- oh Ron je suis impressionnée, tu ne frémit même plus, se moqua-t-elle gentiment quand elle ne le vit pas tressaillir- il à attaquer le Ministère moldus de plusieurs pays, ce qui oblige Fudge à faire une réunion au sommet avec tous les autres Ministères de la magie et les grands sorciers, les directeurs d'écoles qui n'ont pas fermées aussi, et donc Dumbledore est obligé de s'y rendre, tout comme madame Maxime et karkaroff, les autres je ne les connais pas, en attendant il confit la direction de Poudlard à Minerva et les cours sont annulés, informa-t- elle calmement. Mais même si elle à la direction de Poudlard, Minerva vous donnera quand même les cours de transplanage et vous passerez quand même le permis, parce que même si elle n'est pas d'accord avec ce que tu, non, ce que vous prévoyez de faire, elle vous laissera le faire et donc elle consent à vous regarder vous faire massacrer par le Lord Noir, parce que je site: Vous préférez vous sacrifier pour le monde, dit-elle froidement, elle était en colère mais c'était une colère froide, elle ne criait pas non pas du tout, mais c'était encore pire que si elle le faisait, ils auraient compris et même préférés qu'elle leur crie dessus, ça ils auraient pu le gérer mais cette colère froide les déstabilisaient.

- Et quand aura lieu la réunion? questionna Rose sans une once de compassion pour le trio d'amis, c'était bien fait pour eux.

- Demain je crois.

- Et où? demanda Luna.

- Ils ne le savant pas encore, et ils ne le sauront que cinq minutes avant la dite réunion pour la sécurité, parce qu'avoir tous les Chefs magiques de tous les pays et les directeurs des écoles les plus puissantes du monde magique, est très tentant pour le Seigneur des ténèbres, c'est comme mettre un gâteau au chocolat sur la table devant les enfants, mais ils ont rendez vous au Ministère où ils tranplaneront directement dans la salle de la réunion, comme ça ça limite sacrement les risques de fuites et...aie, s'exclama-t-elle quand sa baguette se mit à la brûler. Elle la sortit précipitamment et grimaça.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? lui demanda son fils la mine inquiète.

- Ne t'en fait pas mon chéri, tout va bien, enfin je l'espère, Minerva veut qu'on aille tous dans la Grande Salle, elle a une annonce à faire, leur appris-t-elle.

- Pourquoi? demandèrent-ils en chœur, bien que le trio coupable ne l'ai fait d'une toute petite voix.

- Je ne sais pas mais ça doit être important, on ferait mieux d'y aller, dit-elle en se levant et en prenant leur fils dans les bras.

Elle fut rapidement imitée par les autres et ils se mirent en route en silence, pour le plus grand bonheur du trio Gryffondoresque, qui voyait leur "procès" reculer encore une fois, peut-être qu'ils n'allaient pas l'avoir finalement?

- Fleur, je... fit la Gryffondor en attrapant la main inoccupée de la blonde.

Fleur resta quelques secondes sans bouger et se retourna pour fusiller sa petite amie du regard. Celle ci déglutie mais pris son courage à deux mains et se rapprocha de son amante.

- Je suis...

- Minerva nous attends, dit-elle simplement.

- Je sais mais... mais elle abandonna, d'accord, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Fleur déposa leur fils qui l'avait regardé d'une drôle de manière et s'adressa à lui:

- Tu veux bien aller avec ta sœur mon chéri?

Il acquiesça et couru rejoindre sa sœur, il lui pris la main. Ensemble ils se retournèrent pour regarder leurs mères, la blonde lui sourit, ils se retournèrent et se sourirent, puis ils reprirent leur marche main dans la main.

- Ecoute Hermione, on va aller voir ce que veut Minerva et après on parlera, son ton était plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et à en voir les tremblement qui secouaient les épaules de son élève, elle en déduisit qu'elle l'avait fait pleurer, d'accord? reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

La Gryffondor acquiesça doucement.

La demi-vélane s'avança, lui mit l'index sous le menton pour lui relever la tête et qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux:

- Je suis en colère Mione mais ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi, je suis folle amoureuse de toi, j'ai mal tout simplement, laisse moi du temps d'accord? lui dit-elle avant de s'avancer encore et d'embrasser passionnément la jeune fille. Elle se recula et essuya la larme qui coulait sur la joue de son amour.

Celle ci acquiesça, incapable du moindre son, elle était rassurée, même si Fleur lui en voulait, elle l'aimait toujours, elle l'avait sentit dans le baiser qu'elle venait de lui donner. Elles se sourirent timidement puis la demie-vélane lui pris la main, elle regardèrent leur main jointes quelques secondes avant de se regarder, puis elles se mirent en routes.

XXX

Quand elle arrivèrent, elles constatèrent que tous les élèves comme les professeurs avaient étés réunis, elles se mirent à côté de leurs amis et leurs enfants les regardèrent avant de regarder leurs mains jointes et de se sourirent avec complicité. Puis il reportèrent leur attention sur l'estrade où le professeurs Mc Gonagall venait de monter. Et bientôt un silence religieux régnait dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient tous à l'écoute.

- Le professeur Dumbledor est absent et ce jusqu'à samedi mais il m'a demander de vous demander, si vous êtes d'accord, donc ce n'est pas une obligation, pour nous aider à renforcer les protections de Poudlard, comme vous avez fait lors de la première attaque, sauf que cette fois, touts les maisons peuvent participer car toutes aides est la bienvenue, et cela les renforcera d'autant plus que ça va pour un temps mettre les rivalités des maisons de côté, exactement comme lors de l'attaque, vous avez sus mettre vos différents de côtés pour le bien commun, et c'est exactement ce que voulait Dumbledore quand il a instauré l'idée des rondes par deux. Je vous demande, sur la base du volontariat. Alors, qui est... mais elle n'avait même pas finit sa phrase qu'absolument toutes les mains s'étaient levées, à son plus grand étonnement et joie. Les élèves avaient grandis, mûris et comprenaient que pour vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres ils devaient mettre les rivalités de côté pour faire front commun. Elle sourit avec fierté, elle était fière d'eux, tous, et il y avait de quoi.

- D'accord, sourit-elle, bien nous allons commencer, allez tous dans le parc.

Ils se rendirent tous dans le parc.

- Vous connaissez la marche à suivre, dit-elle.

Ils acquiescèrent et levèrent tous leur baguette.

- Non, attendez, les 7èmes années seulement, vous allez lancer le protégo totallum.

Ils acquiescèrent pendant que les autres abaissaient leur baguette.

- Protégo totallum! s'exclamèrent-ils calmement et distinctement, ils le refirent plusieurs fois et à plusieurs endroits stratégiques.

Le même bouclier rouge que celui de la première bataille entoura le château et les alentours, puis devenu transparent, il disparut sous les regard émerveillé des autres qui les regardaient, attendant leur toue avec impatience.

- A vous les premières et deuxièmes années, fit la directrice adjointe.

Ils obéirent et le même bouclier vert vint se superposer à celui des 7èmes années, puis il devint transparent avant de disparaître.

- Que cherche tu as faire Minerva? demanda Fitwick.

- Je veux que les boucliers soient plus efficaces et tu sais très bien que si on alterne les niveau de magie, ils finissent par se mélanger pour devenir trois à quatre fois plus puissants que si on ne les alternait pas, lui répondit-elle, ce à quoi il acquiesça.

- C'est bien vu, approuva-t-il.

- Je sais, je sais, je suis un génie, ça me surprend moi même parfois, sourit-elle.

- Et modeste avec ça, railla-t-il.

Elle lui sourit pour toute réponse.

- C'est à vous les 4èmes et 5èmes années.

Ils obéirent et le bouclier apparut a la différence que lors de la première bataille il était orange pâle alors qu là il était d'un bel orange, peut-être parce que la dernière fois c'était les 3èmes et 4èmmes années et non pas les 4èmes et 5èmes années, ce n'était pas le même niveau de puissance de magie, les premiers étant moins puissants que les seconds, ce qui pouvait expliquer cette différence.

- A votre tour les 3èmes et 6èmes années, allez-y.

- Protégo totallum! s'exclamèrent joyeusement Rose, James, Scorpius, Olivia, Lily, Hermione, Harry, Drago, Ron et Parvati mais pas Hugo ni Ginny et Luna car elle étaient en 5ème année et que lui, grâce à l'entraînement de sa famille, à la puissance magique de ses mère qu'elle lui avaient transmise et les cours des professeurs, il avait le niveau magique d'un 5ème année, par conséquent ils avaient lancés le sort lors du tour précédent.

A la naissance et jusqu'à leur trois ans les enfants avaient le niveau magique d'un deuxième année, par la suite ils augmentaient d'un niveau de puissance magique chaque année, ce qui fait qu'ils avaient la puissance magique d'un 6 année, sauf Hugo puisqu'il était plus petit qu'eux.

Le bouclier fut d'un bel orange foncé tirant sur le rouge.

- Maintenant que les préfets.

- Protégo totallum!

Et le bouclier fut orange rouge, à cause de la puissance des préfets, dont la petite brunette et le blond faisaient partis.

- A nous les professeurs, exclama la directrice adjointe.

- Protégo totallum! s'exclamèrent en chœur tous les professeurs, même cette vieille chouette de Trelawney._  
_

Et un magnifique bouclier rouge foncé entoura le château et les alentours, puis comme les précédents, il se superposa sur les autres. Le château et ses alentours brillèrent de milles feux pendant quelques minutes, signe de tout les niveaux de puissance de magie étaient en train de se fondre pour ne former qu'un seul mais très très puissant bouclier magique, sous les regards émerveillées des élèves comme des professeurs.

- Merci, merci à tous et félicitations, vous, non, nous avons fait un travail remarquable et formidable tous ensemble, encore merci, les félicita leur aînée qui les applaudit, rapidement suivit des autres professeurs et bientôt ils étaient tous en train de s'applaudir mutuellement.

- Nous allons passé à table maintenant et ceux qui doivent partir cette-après midi partiront.

Ils acquiescèrent et tout le monde se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Ce n'était pas encore tout de suite qu'ils allaient parler de leurs problèmes, pensèrent les Gryffondor, ce qui n'étaient pas pour leur déplaire.

Comme si elle avait lu dans leur pensée Rose se retourna et les foudroya du regard:

- Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons en parler, je vous rassure, dit-elle narquoisement, les faisant déglutir péniblement.

- Comment est ce que tu...? lui demanda la petite brunette.

- Maman, voyons, je suis ta fille et même avec le sort que tu as lancée je suis capable de lire en toi et en vous, dit-elle pour les garçons, comme dans des livres ouverts.

- Ouais, firent-ils. Ils n'aimait vraiment pas ce fait finalement.

- Je suppose qu'on peut annuler le sort pour ne plus être lu?

- Tout à fait Maman.

- Bah oui, maintenant il ne sert plus à grand chose, approuva le brun aux cheveux incoiffable.

- En effet, acquiesça Luna.

Hermione fit un mouvement fluide du poignet et Luna poussa un petit cri de douleur.

- En faite Mione, remets le, demanda-t-elle d'une voix où la douleur s'entendait parfaitement.

La Gryffondor refit le mouvement et la Serdaigle respira une grande bouffée d'air.

- Ça va Maman? demanda Lily inquiète, pour sa mère.

- Ça va Luna? Qu'est ce que tu as? s'inquiéta la rouquine.

- Oui oui ma chérie, ce n'est rien, dit-elle pour rassurer sa fille et sa petite amie qui la regardait toujours avec inquiétude. Puis ce tournant vers la brune et les garçons qui la regardaient inquiets eux aussi:

- Tu as oubliée de modérer tes sentiments, et vous aussi et je me suis tout pris en pleine figure, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient si puissants et si douloureux et je m'excuse, je n'avais pas compris que tu, non, que vous souffriez autant. Maintenant si vous promettez de modérer vos sentiments je penses que je pourrais supporter, leur sourit-elle.

- D'accord.

Et la brunette refit le geste mais cette fois ils contrôlèrent leurs sentiments et la jolie Serdaigle pu les lire sans souffrir de leur trop plein et trop fort sentiments.

- Bon, on peut aller manger maintenant? s'impatienta Hugo, ce à quoi Ron approuva vigoureusement de la tête.

- Et voila, nos deux estomacs sur pattes ce sont réveillés, se moqua Olivia. Je sus contente de te retrouver Papa, dit-elle ne lui entourant la taille de ses petits bras, sous le regard surpris de celui ci et affectueux de leurs amis et de sa petite amie qui les regardait avec amour.

- Mer...merci...ma.. ma chérie, bégaya-t-il en lui rendant maladroitement son étreinte, mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait retrouvée son estomac sur patte de père et cela lui suffisait.

Ils se séparèrent et se mirent en route. Arrivés à la Grande Salle, ils se séparèrent pour aller à sa table respective, sauf Luna et Lily que la rouquine avait entraînées avec elle à la table des lion qui ne s'en formalisèrent même plus tellement ils en avaient l'habitude.

- Vous savez, on va finir par vous prendre pour des Gryffondor, sourit Neville.

Ginny tourna vivement la tête vers lui mais voyant qu'il ne le disait pas méchamment, elle lui sourit en retour avant d'entraîner sa blonde à ses côtés.

Fleur elle se rendit à la table des professeurs et tous en mangeant elle garda un oeil sur son amante, pour s'assurer que celle ci mange, elle était bien décidée à la faire manger, de gré ou de force.

Ron et Harry mangèrent normalement mais la brune elle ne toucha pas à son assiette pour commencer mais alors qu'elle baladait son regard dans la Grande Salle, elle croisa le regard de son amour qui fronça les sourcils, elle leva un cil interrogateur et la vit lui faire les gros yeux en regardant son assiette vide et là elle compris et se servit un petit peu. Elle pris une bouchée et regarda son amour qui lui fit un petit sourire, c'était ça, elle voulait juste qu'elle mange un peu, c qu'elle fit en finissant son assiette.

Le reste du repas se passa en silence pour eux, mais dans un vacarme assourdissant pour les autres qui ne cessaient de piailler.

XXX

Ils finirent de déjeuner. Ceux qui devaient partir allèrent chercher leurs valises et Mc Gonagall leur souhaita de bonne vacances et ils partirent dans le train qui démarra une fois que tout le monde fut à bord.

Pour les 7èmes années qui souhaitaient transplaner, Minerva avait reçue les autorisations avant que Dumbledore ne la contacte pour les bouclier et ils purent transplaner tout d suite après avoir franchit les grilles, car on ne peut transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, sauf autorisation.

Et pour les autres, ceux qui restaient jusqu'à samedi, ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations.

Poudlard était bien calme, en cette après midi d'Avril. Normale, il manquait plus des trois quart des élèves.

XXX

Après le déjeuner, ils s'étaient de nouveau installer sous leur chêne.

- Bon, vous aller nous expliquez ce qui se passe à la fin ou quoi, je vais finir par perdre patience, attaqua Drago.

- Vous vous souvenez des recherches que Rose a faite, et de ceux que nous on a fait et de ce que nous a donner et dit Dumbledore sur les reliques de la mort? Et bah avec tous ses informations, j'ai...mis un plan sur pied, j'en ai parler aux garçons et ils ont acceptés, expliqua la Gryffondor.

- Et quel est ce plan? insista le préfet blond.

Le trio d'amis concerné s'agita.

- Harry? menaça-t-il au bord de la crise de nerf.

Celui ci soupira:

- On voulait partir à la recherche des horcruxes pour les détruire, maintenant qu'on sait où ils sont et comment faire. C'est pour ça qu'on va prendre des cours de transpanage avec le professeurs Mc Gonagall, elle a acceptée de nous les donner et un de ces amis va nous faire passer le permis la semaine prochaine...donc on ne se verra pas puisque Madame Weasley t'a invité et que t'a mère elle a acceptée, elle ne viendra pas parce que Dumbledore vous a trouvé une maison pas loin des Weasley mais tu pourras aller la voir et on revient la deuxième semaine, débita-t-il à une vitesse surhumaine.

- D'accord, alors si j'ai bien compris, ma mère a une maison donc elle ne vient pas chez Madame Weasley mais j'ai le droit d'y aller mais tu ne seras pas là alors que c'est principalement pour être avec toi que j'y vais, sans vouloir vous vexé, je vous adore hein mais... et tu vas apprendre et passer le permis de transplanage parce que tu veux? Non en faite cette partit la j n'ai pas compris, fit-il perdu.

- On veux apprendre à transplaner parce que si on va à la recherche des horcruxes, il nous faudra transplaner, je nous vois mal marcher ou escalader les montagnes et tout, fit Ron.

- Vous voulez aller détruire les horcruxes? s'étonna le blond, mais pourquoi?

- C'est notre seule chance si on veut détruire Voldemort, si on les détruit il sera affaiblit et là on pourra le vaincre, on aura une chance alors que si on ne le fait pas, on n'aura aucune chance, expliqua la Gryffondor.

- Et bah je vois pas le problème, c'est même plutôt bien, déclara le vert et argent qui ne comprenait pas vraiment, je vois pas ce que vous leur reprochez, dit-il avec incompréhension en se tournant vers ses amis.

- En faite, ton cher amour ici présent et ses deux acolytes voulaient partir à la recherche des horcruxes, ça c'est bien, mais ils voulaient le faire sans vous, sans nous, lui expliqua la jolie blonde rêveuse.

- Comment ça? Je comprends pas bien là, fit Drago qui avait peur de comprendre.

- Moi non plus, intervint la rouquine.

- Je leur explique ou vous le faite vous même? demanda froidement Luna.

Mais les concernés ne répondirent.

- D'accord, alors je vais le faire puisque votre courage Gryffondoresque semble s'être évanouie. Ils veulent partir sans vous, ce qui veut dire qu' Harry voulait te quitter mon cher Drago, que Ron voulait te quitter ma chère Parvati et que notre chère Hermione ici présente voulait quitter Fleur, "pour votre bien", mais il y a eut l'attaque des encapuchonnés et hier soir Fleur à tout devinée, elles se sont disputées a ce sujet et ce matin notre chère Hermione s'est enfuit de leur chambre sans même la réveiller, c'est vraiment très Gryffondor ça, railla-t-elle.

Hermione qui avait baisser la tête la releva vivement et elles se foudroyèrent du regard.

- C'est vrai? demandèrent la cadette Weasley et le préfet blond totalement incrédules.

Les concernés baissèrent honteusement la tête, avouant silencieusement.

- Sérieusement? Non mais ça va pas non, vous avez perdu la tête? Vous êtes devenu fou ou quoi? Déjà, il est pas question que vous y alliez seuls et nous quitter encore moins, c'est clair? déclara froidement le Serpentard qui les foudroya du regard, son amour en particulier.

- On, on voulait juste vous protéger, murmura la brunette sans relever la tête.

Un lourd silence tomba.

- C'est pour ça que vous étiez si bizarres, distants et secrets ces derniers temps? demanda la rouquine.

- Oui, acquiescèrent-ils.

- Vous comptiez le dire aux parents ou...?

- Non pas vraiment, on voulait faire en sorte que Maman invite les parents de Mione à venir vivre chez nous, dans le monde moldus ils auraient fait croire qu'ils partaient en voyage pour un an au tour du monde, que Fleur ou les parents gardent les enfants et me remplacer par la gaule à qui on aurait donner du polynectar, et comme l'oncle et la tante d'Harry auraient étés contents de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes ça n'aurait pas posé de problème et pour Mione bah on à pas encore trouver comment la remplacer mais on pensait avoir le temps d'y penser, expliqua courageusement Ron qui plus il parlait et plus sa voix devenait faible.

- J'ai préparée un sac avec tout ce dont nous aurions pu avoir besoin, trousse de secours, sorts et potions de guérison, de quoi invoquer de la nourriture, un abris, enfin tout quoi, fit Hermione qui avait un peu repris confiance, puisque c'était son idée.

- Je vois que vous aviez tout prévu vraiment tout prévu, constata la Serdaigle.

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire? demandèrent froidement Drago et Parvati, dire qu'ils étaient en colères aurait été un euphémisme.

Ils déglutirent péniblement mais ne répondirent rien, ils savaient très bien qu'ils étaient en faute et que le faite que leur amour leur en veuille était parfaitement légitime.

- C'est pas vrai, vous êtes vraiment sérieux? compris la rouquine.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire Harry, nous sommes un couple et quoi que tu dise j'ai mon mot à dire, déclara calmement le blond.

- Je sais.

- Moi non plus je ne te laisserai pas faire, déclara Parvati qui foudroya son amour du regard.

- Je sais.

Hermione releva la tête, s'apprêtant à ce que sa blonde de petite amie lui dise la même chose que les autres mais elle n'en fit rien, Fleur se contenta de serrer leur fille dans ses bras et de la regarder avec neutralité.

- Nous non plus on vous laissera pas faire, leur dit Ginny, qui fut approuver par sa blonde et sa nièce.

- Tu ne dis rien? demanda la brune à son amante.

- Non pas pour l'instant, même si ça me démange, mais je comprends vos motivations ainsi que les leurs, et puis de toute façons tout à étés dis non? demanda-t-elle de façon purement rhétorique.

- Toujours est-il que nous vous empêcherons de faire tout, vous entendez, tout ce que vous voulez faire, même si on doit vous attachez pour cela, les prévint la rouquine, ce à quoi Luna, Drago, Parvati et Rose acquiescèrent. Les autres enfants les regardaient et les écoutaient sans rien dire, ils sentaient que leurs parents avaient des choses à régler, alors ils se contentaient de les écouter et de les regarder en silence, ils espéraient juste que ça allait s'arranger parce que pour l'instant c'était plutôt mal parti, voire très mal parti.

- En faite, on vous demandait pas vraiment votre avis, brava courageusement la Gryffrondor, sous les regards médusés de tous. Ce qui redonna courage aux deux garçons qui essayaient de se faire oublier.

Ils la regardèrent estomaqués. Elle était sérieuse? Elle osait répondre alors qu'elle était en tord?

- Vous vous foutez de nous là? s'exclama Ginny véhémente.

- Non, répondirent-ils effrontément, ce qui fit sourirent leurs fils à tous les trois.

Les autres étaient bouche bée. Complètement incrédule.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous comptez toujours le faire? s'écrièrent Rose et Luna qui avaient lu la brunette.

- Si.

Un lourd silence tomba.

Fleur, elle ne disait rien, complètement sous le charme de sa Gryffondor qu'elle trouva terriblement sexy quand elle jouait les braves, elle n'avait qu'une envie,

lui sauter dessus.

- Non mais t'es sérieuse là? s'exclama Luna incrédule, elle se retourna et fusilla la demie-vélane du regard.

Celle ci sursauta et la regarda honteuse avant de lui sourire contrite.

- Quoi qu'est se qui se passe? lui demanda sa rouquine.

- Je rêve là, on est en train d'engueuler ces inconscients et la seule chose à laquelle elle pense c'est sauter sur sa petite amie parce qu'elle la trouve trop sexy quand elle fait les brave, c'est le monde à l'envers, on croit rêver.

Fleur rougit furieusement sous les regard mi-choqués mi- amusés de leurs amis et celui ravit de son amante.

- Bref, je sais que tu es en colère contre nous Rose, mais toi tu devrais nous comprendre mieux que personne, puisque c'est un petit peu ce que tu as fais avec Fleur dans le futur, sauf que toi c'était encore plus cruel, puisque tu étais avec elle mais que tu la privait de ton amour alors que les autres y avaient droit, lui rappela-t-elle.

Rose la regarda effrontément dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer défaite, sa mère avait raison, elle les comprenait parfaitement, mais ce n'est pas parce que l'on sait les choses qu'elles sont moins douloureuses pour autant, bien au contraire.

Un autre silence s'installa.

- Même si je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec tout ce que vous voulez faire et que je reste tout de même très en colère contre toi, je comprends, et je te laisserais partir, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire, je te laisserais partit, pare ce que je sais que de toutes façons tu le feras avec ou sans mon accord alors je préfère te donner l'aval en m'assurant que tu me tienne au courant, plutôt que de me réveiller un matin et de découvrir que tu es partie je ne sais où et me faire un sang d'encre, alors oui je te laisserais partir, reprit doucement Fleur qui regardait son amour dans les yeux, pour bien se faire comprendre.

- Quoi? Non mais tu plaisante? s'écrièrent Ginny, Luna et Drago, pendant que Hermione, Ron et Harry la regardaient stupéfaits et complètement abasourdis.

- Non, répondit-elle calmement.

De tout façon qu'on soit d'accord ou pas ils le feront, à la différence que ça sera moins dangereux et pour eux et pour nous si nous leur donnons notre bénédiction, déjà, ils s'inquiéteraient moins pour nous et inversement, s'ils nous quittent alors qu'on est fâchés, je doute qu'ils auront la tête à ce qu'ils feront et imaginez qu'ils doivent se battre mais qu'ils s'inquiètent de trop pour nous, en plus même si c'était très maladroit ils ont cru bien faire, tout comme Rose quand elle était petite,cela lui semblait être la meilleure solution pour me protéger et même si la manière de faire était fausse et maladroite, l'intention était là, eh bah eux c'est pareille.

Imaginez qu'ils ne nous quittent pas et que Voldemort attaque l'un d'entre nous, vous croyez qu'ils auraient encore envie de se battre? Nous sommes leur plus grande force, tout comme nous sommes également leur plus grande faiblesse.

Tant que j'aurais Mione à mes côtés, tant que j'aurais son amour, je serais prête à détruire, surmonter tous les obstacle, je serais invincible, je suis invincible et en même temps tellement faible parce que sans elle je ne suis plus rien et je suis certaine que c'est pareille pour vous, tout comme c'est pareille pour eux.

Si on m'enlève Mione je ne serais plus rien et même pour le monde entier je ne me battrais pas. Alors même si c'est dur et que je sais que je vais souffrir et m'inquiéter le moment venu, même si je sais que Mione est plus que courageuse je sais aussi qu'à ce moment là elle aura besoin que je sois plus forte et plus courageuse qu'elle, qu'il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle trouvera le courage et la force de faire ce qu'elle doit faire. Je serais assez forte pour nous deux.

Maintenant la question est: est ce que vous êtes prêts à être fort pour deux? Est ce que vous êtes prêts à être leur roc? Moi oui. La réponse vous appartient, vous êtes les seuls à décider.

Ils ne dirent et se contentèrent de la regarder. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je préfère largement que tu me quitte, plutôt que tu abandonne ta quette et la bataille parce que je serais blessée, lui dit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux, elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux.

Hermione lui fit un timide sourire au travers de ses larmes. Les autres ne purent qu'acquiescer à ses sages paroles.

- Mais pour l'instant je préfère profiter du temps qu'il nous reste ensemble? proposa-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux, d'où la brunette se précipita sans la moindre hésitation. Fleur la serra très fort dans ces bras et le temps qui jusqu'ici était gris et froid se réchauffa et le soleil pointa timidement son nez pour leur plus grand plaisir. Elles firent rapidement imitées par les autres.

- Tu me donneras des nouvelles régulièrement hein? s'assura-t-elle en faisant des baiser dans le cou de la brune qui frissonna. Au moins une fois par semaine, pour que je sache que tu es toujours en vie.

- Comment je vais faire? Comment tu veux que je fasse? Je doute que nous ayons le temps d'écrire tu sais?

- Ton collier.

- Quoi mon collier?

- Tu te souvent de hier soir? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Heu oui, acquiesça la brune incertaine.

- Quand je t'ai soignée, et bah je crois que je sais pourquoi et comment j'ai pu de guérir, lui souri-elle pour faire durée le suspense.

- Ah oui? Comment? Aller crache le morceau.

- De quoi vous parlez, tu étais blessée hier soir? intervint Drago.

- Non, je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais quand vous me preniez dans vos bras, même si vous étiez doux, ça me faisait un mal de chien et chaque mouvement était douloureux.

- Et maintenant ça ne l'est plus puisque je ne ressens aucune douleur, fit l'empathique.

- Na, Fleur m'a guérit par le biais de nos colliers, ils réagissent avec nos émotions, je sais ni pourquoi ni comment mais c'est la vérité. Au faite Rose est ce que...?

- Oui, nous aussi ils nous aide à soigner ceux qu'on aime et souvent quand l'une ou l'autre était blessée et bah l'autre la soignait par leur biais.

- Je vois, comment est ce possible? demanda la Gryffondor.

- Et bah on a fait des recherches et on a découvert que c'était des échos du cœur, s'ils sont offerts avec tout l'amour qu'une personne porte à une autre ils deviennent des symbole d'amour et son capable de beaucoup de choses mais on vous laisse les joies de les découvrirent, leur appris leur fille en leur faisant un clin d'œil complice, ce qui les fit sourire.

- Alors mon cœur qu'est ce que tu as découvert?

- Bah vous venez de le dire, c'est pas cool mes chéries, vous me cassez mon effet, bouda-t-elle comme une gamine.

- Oh désolée ma chérie.

- Désolée M'man.

- C'est rien, en faite il y a une chose que vous n'avez pas mentionnées.

- Ah oui et c'est quoi?

- L'amour, enfin notre amour.

Ils la regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Je vais vous montrer. Donne moi ton bras, ne t'inquiète pas, fais moi confiance.

- Je te fais confiance, répondit la petite brune aux yeux noisettes en lui tendant son bras.

La blonde le pris et sortit sa baguette.

- Désolée mon amour et toi aussi Luna mais ça va être un petit pu douloureux, s'excusa-t-elle d'avance.

- Sectumsempra, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette au milieu du bras de sa petite amie.

Une grande entaille apparut sur tout le bras qui se retrouva rapidement couvert de sang de la jeune fille qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur ainsi que Luna qui ressentait absolument tout, comme si c'était à elle qu'on entaillait le bras.

Les autres regardèrent la scène, sous le choc.

- Fleur qu'est ce que tu fais? paniqua le préfet vert et argent, t'es folle.

- Ne vous en faite as je vais la guérir, le rassura la jolie blonde.

Elle rangea sa baguette et ferma les yeux, faisant appelle à tous l'amour qu'elle avait pour la jolie petite brunette et l'embrassa passionnément.

Et là sous les yeux médusés, incrédules et stupéfaits de leur amis mais pas de leurs enfants qui avaient vu pire, l'entaille se résorba pour disparaître complètement. Quand la jeune femme se recula il n'y avait plus rien sur le bras de son élève, ni blessure ni sang, rien.

- Waou! s'exclamèrent les autres et même Hermione, comment t'as fait ça?

- Comme l'on dit Mione et ma fille, grâce à nos colliers et à notre amour. Donc pour donner des nouvelles il te suffira de penser très fort à moi, à nous en touchant ton coller et je le saurais, comme ça ça me confirmera que tu es en vie.

- D'accord, acquiesça la brunette. Et désolée Luna. Celle ci lui sourit pour lui dire que ce n'était rien.

- Fleur a raison, c'est d'accord on vous laissera partir et on vous couvrira au près des parents, fit Ginny.

- Mais? demandèrent les Gryffondor qui le sentait venir.

- Mais si vous ne revenez pas saints et saufs, je, on vous trucide, c'est capiche? dit sérieusement Fleur qui ne quittait pas sa petite amie du regard, elle la fixait intensément, pour être sûre que celle ci comprenne bien qu'elle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié, voir pas du tout.

- D'accord, acquiescèrent les trios amis, plus qu'heureux de d'en tirer à si bon compte.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir réveiller ce matin, mais j'ai eux peur et j'ai préférais fuir, je sais que c'est pas très Gryffondor mais je...commença la née moldus, mais sa blonde de petite amie l'interrompit.

- Je comprends la coupa la française, je te pardonne pour cette fois mais ne me refais plus jamais ça, si tu me refais ça une fois, une seule fois je te trucide, sourit-elle. Tu ne peux pas t'en fuir si on à une dispute, on est un couple et les disputes sont normales, voire nécessaire dans un couple et je ne veux pas avoir peur de te voir fuir à chacune de nos disputes, ou à m'inquiéter a chaque fois qu'on en aura une. J'ai, j'ai crue que tu m'avais quitter pour de bon ce matin, que t'avais réfléchis pendant la nuit et que tu t'étais rendue compte que je ne valais pas le coup et que donc tu avais changer d'avis, avoua-t-elle doucement, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, aux souvenir désagréables qui lui revenaient.

Cela fit un pincement au cœur à la brune qui s'en voulut encore plus quand elle vit les larmes dans les yeux de son amour, elle se traita mentalement d'idiote pour avoir fait autant de peine à celle qu'elle aimait. Ce qu'elle avait pu être bête.

- Je suis désolée mon amour, je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se retournant et en serrant sa blonde dans ses bras pour la consoler. Je ne recommencerais plus c'est promis, je serais toujours là pendant nos disputes et le matin et je te promet que... elle murmura la suite dans l'oreille de sa jolie française qui prenait une belle couleur pivoine au fur et à mesure que sa brunette lui parlait.

- Hermione, sourit-elle en virant au cramoisie, elle sourit gênée sous les regards mi-amusés mi-curieux de leurs amis et attendrit et heureux que ça s'arrange de leurs enfants, ils étaient heureux de voir leurs parents réconciliés.

Harry et Ron regardèrent leur amie avec des yeux de chiens battus et plein d'envie. Drago et Parvati les regardèrent et soupirèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas restés fâchés contre leur amour plus longtemps.

Drago ouvrit les bras et le survivant s'y réfugia immédiatement en soupirant d'aise et de bonheur.

Ron regarda Parvati et ouvrit timidement les bras en lui faisant un timide sourire qui fit craquer sa petite amie qui lui rendit amoureusement son sourire avant de se précipiter dans les bras forts et protecteurs qu'elle aimait tant.

Un autre silence passa mais celui la était confortable contrairement aux précédents qui étaient tout, sauf confortable, tendu serait plus juste.

- Quand commencez vous les cours de transpalnage? demanda la demie-vélane.

- Après demain matin de 10h00 à 12h00 et l'après midi de 14h00 à 16h00, le professeur Mc Gonagallnous donne les cours théoriques, lui répondit la petite brune.

- J'aurais aimée te présenter à mes parents et à ma sœur, même si tu l'as déjà vus, déclara Fleur qui était déçue mais qui essaya de le cacher.

- Fait pas cette tête, les cours ne durent que une semaine et si tout va bien je pourrais transplaner et être avec toi la deuxième semaine, tenta Mione.

- C'est vrai? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Oui, sourit-elle devant l'air enfantin de la jolie blonde.

- D'accord.

" Waou, cette magnifique jeune femme est amoureuse de moi, c'est incroyable", pensa la brune en regardant son amour.

Luna la regarda et lui sourit, ce qui la fit rougir.

- Maman est déçue et inquiète de ne pas vous voir la première semaine, informa la rouquine, mais elle a quand même invitée Fleur, les enfants et parents de Mione.

- D'accord, acquiescèrent les autres.

- Vous allez leur dire que vous êtes leurs petits enfants? demanda curieusement le rouquin.

- Heu je ne sais pas, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, on comptait le faire le jour où Drack et sa mère sont venu, vous vous souvenez? ON verra, si on vous l'a dit c'est parce que vous nous manquiez trop, eux aussi nous manque mais... je sais pas, répondit Rose.

- Je pense qu'ils ont le droit de savoir mais on fera ça la deuxième semaine, tous ensembles, comme ça ça sera plus facile et pour eux et pour nous, qu'en dites vous? proposa leur aînée.

- Oui, c'est d'accord, acquiescèrent-ils tous.

- Dumby m'a dit de faire très attention, d'être très prudente et de veiller sur vous, dit Rose en désignant le trio Gryffondoresque.

- Oui, il a reçut un hibou tout à l'heure, il avait l'air grave et assez inquiet après avoir lu la lettre et il est partit et la suite bah ta mère nous l'a dit tout à l'heure, lui dit Ginny.

- Oui mais pourquoi je dois veiller sur vous?

- Moi aussi Minerva m'a dit de veiller sur vous, ils pensent que cette réunion à rapport avec vous et comme Dumbedore n'est plus là...

- Ça vous rappel pas quelque chose? demanda Harry.

- Si, répondit Ron en faisant appelle à sa mémoire.

- La première année, Dumbledore est partit à Londres parce qu'il...il avait reçu un message urgent du Ministère, se remémora la brunette.

- Vous, vous croyez que...? s'inquiéta la rouquine.

- Je ne sais pas mais si c'est le cas, je pense que vous ne devriez pas quitter Poudlard, tant que vous resterez dans l'enceinte de l'école vous ne risquez rien surtout avec les protections que nous avons fait hier, c'est peut-être une bonne chose que vous restiez pour les vacances finalement, réfléchit la demie-vélane, mais soyez prudents quand même, on ne sait jamais avec Lui, conseilla-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de plus de précisions sur ce Lui, ils savaient tous très bien de qui elle parlait.

- Au faite Mione, je t'ai vu ce matin.

La concernée la regarda surprise.

- Quand tu as fusillée Minerva du regard, quand on parlait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus, c'est drôle, on aurait dit que tu étais...je sais pas, jalouse de Minerva, dit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione rougit furieusement avant de lui faire son sourire et sa tête les plus innocents.

- C'est ça, fait l'innocente.

- Alors là, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle, persista la brune aux beaux yeux noisettes.

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire sous les regards d'incompréhensions de leurs amis qui les regardaient mais ne comprenaient pas un mot de leur échange que elles seules comprenaient.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez? intervint Harry.

- Ce matin Minerva et moi étions en train de parler et à un moment elle m'a un peu caressée le bras pour me réconforter car j'étais au bord des larmes et quand elle est partit, Mione l'a fusillée des yeux, se moqua la jolie blonde aux yeux bleus.

- C'est vrai? s'amusèrent les autres.

- Non mais pas du tout, j'avais juste du mal à voire, cela sonna affreusement faux à ses oreilles ainsi qu'à celles des autres.

- Mais oui, c'est ça, firent Luna et Fleur.

- Bon ok, mais pour ma défense, sa main est restez plus longtemps que nécessaire pour une simple caresse de réconfort.

- Et quand tu as fusiller Rogue du regard quand on parlait, il y a quelque temps?

- Lui, il t'a remis une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et en plus, il t'a parlé pendant tout le repas et tu ne m'as même pas regardée une seule fois, bouda-t-elle en croissant les bras de façon enfantine.

- Qui l'eu cru, Hermione est possessive et jalouse, très jalouse même, s'exclama narquoisement la rouquine.

- Oh ça va toi hein, répondit-elle à cour d'arguments.

Et ils se mirent tous à rire. Et l'après midi passa ainsi.

XXX

La Grande Salle était vraiment silencieuse, ce qui était normale puisqu'il manquait les trois quarts des élèves.

Mais même avec les trios quarts des élèves en moins, les Elfes de maison avaient quand même préparés un véritable festin.

Les quarts des élèves restant plus les professeurs dînèrent tranquillement, profitant du calme, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné et apprécié.

XXX

Après le repas, Ron et Parvati étaient dans leu chambre où ils firent l'amour après avoir discutés des vacances à venir.

XXX

Ginny et Luna s'étaient sagement endormit, tendrement enlacées dans les bras qu'elles aimaient tant.

XXX

Harry et Drago s'endormirent sagement également. La journée avait été assez éprouvante aussi bien mentalement que physiquement pour le survivant et il s'était endormit sa tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller, il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard dans les bras de Morphée par son Serpentard.

XXX

Hermione avait à peine eut le temps de fermer la porte que Fleur l'avait plaqué contre le bois de celle ci et l'avait embrassée fougueusement.

- Fleur, souffla la jeune fille brune quand son amour descendit vers son cou et le lui mordilla avant de le lécher, la marquant pour quelques jours, mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait que tout le monde sache que la petite brunette aux yeux noisettes lui appartenait.

La française se recula légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux, et ce que vit la petite rune lui coupa le souffle, du désir pure et de l'amour, les pupilles de jeune femme étaient entièrement dilatées et noires d'un sulfureux désir.

- J'attends ce moment depuis cette après midi, chuchota-t-elle le souffle déjà court par l'anticipation et l'excitation.

Elles gagnèrent difficilement le lit où elle firent passionnément et fougueusement l'amour, se découvrant et redécouvrant encore et encore jusqu'à épuisement et c'est épuisée mais néanmoins comblées qu'elles s'endormirent au petit matin, tendrement enlacées dans les bras l'une de l'autre.


End file.
